


For The First Time

by StarlightAlien



Series: The Oasis and the Island Series [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Baby Hollstein, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, domestic hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightAlien/pseuds/StarlightAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having Riley, Laura and Carmilla start a new journey in their lives, full of first times.</p><p>A series of one-shots in a sort of linear order (but not always), that happens after The Oasis And The Island fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First New Year’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little less than two months after Riley was born, Laura and Carmilla will spend their first new year’s day together in Perry’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little New Year's gift for you.

**Chapter 1 – The First New Year’s Day**

 

“Carm, come on! We are going to get late and Perry will be really mad at us this time.” Laura was impatiently pacing around the bedroom.

“I can’t find the shoes I want to wear.” Carmilla was scavenging the closet making the mess on her side even bigger.

“For the first time in history I’m ready before you.” Laura ruffed looking at the baby on her arms silently sucking his pacifier. “Even Riley is ready, what is going on in there?” Laura stepped in, founding Carmilla lost in a sea of footwear.

“I saw it right here like a day ago.”

“And I’m going to ignore the mess you are doing right now because we can’t be late for another meeting with our friends. New Year’s Day won’t wait for us and I really want to see the fireworks on the beach. There is so much we can blame on the baby stress and right now it’s really not the case anyway.” Laura rambled almost not breathing between sentences.

“Found it!” Carmilla retrieved beaming with joy, carrying a pair of sneakers. 

Laura gasped looking at a pair of dirty red Converses. “So much fuss about these beat up sneakers?! You got to be kidding me?”

She was putting them on. “They are my lucky sneakers, baby.”

“Why lucky? New year’s day is about new things, and new beginnings, what I’m sure it does not include old and ugly shoes.”

Carmilla was finishing the tie on the second foot, when she looked up to Laura with her classic smirk. “I was wearing them when I met you.”

Laura’s frown was replaced by a guilty glare, that was getting guiltier as Carmilla continued to talk. “And when you offered me the cookies.” She stood up propping herself on her knees. “And when you gave me the cookies.” She approached Laura with a smile. “And when you agreed to move in with me.”

Laura pouted. “I hate when you do that.”

“That what?”

“You know.” Laura rolled her eyes and Carmilla kissed her pout for 2 seconds then stepped out of the closet.

“I’m done! Now you are the one behind.” She was looking herself in the mirror while Laura was coming right after her.

“No, I’m not.” She walked to the room door sticking her tongue to Carmilla before leaving. “Don’t forget the baby bag in the nursery.” She yelled from the hall.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Hello my dears, come in!” Said Perry greeting them with a huge smile at her apartment door.

“Hi Perry, happy New Year!” Laura said giving her a half hug. “I’m sorry, I know we are late.”

“Don’t worry sweetie, we are still one hour away from the New Year.” She widen her smile “And how are you, little Riley? You look so elegant tonight!” She said with a baby voice hunching down to the same level of Riley’s eyes.

“He is a little broody today, I think it’s this cold weather.” Laura said adjusting the snowman beanie on his head.

“Oh, it’s very warm in here, I’m sure he will feel better.”

“We hope so.” Laura stepped in while Carmilla was coming right behind her carrying a huge bag and an empty carrier.

“Hi Carmilla, how are you doing?” Perry asked keeping her upbeat mood.

“Great.” Carmilla said sincere.

Perry stepped out of her way. “Come in, I just made a fresh batch of cookies. Happy New Year for you!”

“Thanks, Perry. Happy New Year for you too.”

 

Perry’s living room was still decorated with Christmas lights, small presents and a small army of Santa Claus. There was some familiar faces in there like Jane, a guy Carmilla imagined it was her husband, Kirsch, J.P., Mr. Hollis and of course, Lafontaine. Everybody was paying more attention to the baby than to his parents. Laura and Carmilla were already used to that and didn’t mind one bit. They knew how their kid was adorable, even in a bad mood. When they reached John he was already giving big hugs to them and taking Riley to his arms.

“Where is my favorite grandson? Come here, little pumpkin, let’s look at that bright Christmas tree over there.”

“A little less enthusiasm, dad, he is kind of grumpy today. Don’t shake him too much.” Laura warned.

“That’s no sense, Laura. Riley loves to be in movement.” He looked animated to Riley, bouncing him on his arms. “I’m sure he’ll feel a lot better after some fun time with his grandpa.” The baby started to frowning his eyebrows deeply, wrinkling the rest of his face. “O-oh.”

After a small grunt, Riley started to cry loudly. The entire room turned their heads to him.

“Dad! Look what you’ve done! I told you…” Laura was taking Riley back and John was looking really guilty.

“Sorry, Laura. I really thought he just needed some agitation, you know? He loves to be shaken.”

Laura felt a little regretted for yelling at her father. “Never mind.” She mumbled trying to make Riley to take his pacifier again, but it was in vain.

 

Carmilla was still greeting the rest of the guests when Riley started to cry. Her first instinct was to go there and sooth him, but she didn’t want to overstep Laura. They had had some fights about that in the few weeks Riley was with them.

But the cry was turning into sobs and Laura walked to the guest’s room after some people tried to suggest what she should do to calm him.

“Damn, dude.” Kirsch said with a beer on his hands, placing his free hand on Carmilla’s shoulder. “That’s why I will never have kids. Babies are a lot of trouble.” She shook his head looking at Carmilla. “They are fun for some hours, but when they start to cry it’s a nightmare. I don’t know how you can do it.”

“I truly feel sorry for your parents, meathead.” Carmilla said pushing his hands off of her. “And for your future children.”

He snorted. “My future children? Are you crazy? I just said I’m not going to be a dad. Didn’t you hear me?”

“Well, sometimes that’s not really an option for straight people like you.” Carmilla looked at him with a snarky smile. “Unless you give up on sex for the rest of your life.”

Kirsch snorted again. “I rather die than to give up on sex. I’m very careful, that’s not gonna happen.”

“Yeah, keep believe in that, maybe it will be enough to save your sorry fucking ass.”

She could still hear Riley’s sobs through to bedroom door.

“Wow, what the hell? You are more cranky than the usual today.”

Carmilla looked back to him, running her fingers through her hair. “You are looking at your phone more than the social acceptable _usual_ , but I’m not giving two shits about it, am I?” She tilted her head to the side, noticing some sort of change in his demeanor with her accusation. “Who is this new girl that is making you to lose sleep now?”

“Who said anything about a girl? That’s totally crazy non sense.” He blabbed.

 

Carmilla stopped to pay attention to her friend and turned to the bedroom hallway, letting Kirsch talking to himself. She found Laura sat on an armchair with distress emerging from every pore of the body, trying to breastfeed their crying baby.

“Not cool!” Kirsch yelled from the living to Carmilla a little before she closed the bedroom door and walked to Laura.

“I don’t know what is bugging him.” She said with a defeated face. “I’ve tried everything. I wrapped a blanket on him, laid him on his belly, gave him his stuffed cat, and he clearly is not hungry…”

“Can I try something?”

Laura nodded, handing Riley to Carmilla and rearranging her breast. Carmilla leaned Riley on her chest, walking slowing to the light switch by the door and turning off the lights. She started to hum a lullaby song, walking back to Laura and sitting on the other armchair next to her. A fainting light coming through the window from the neighbors Christmas decorations was the only thing illuminating the room.

 

Riley cried a little more before starting to quiet his sobs. Carmilla rubbed his back and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head, taking a deep breath to smell his lovely baby scent. She considered that the best smell in the whole world. He grew silent and Carmilla hummed a little more after he was completely quiet. Laura kissed her temple, making Carmilla to look up to her under the dimmed light. It was enough to notice Laura’s warm smile to her.

 

The door was slightly opening and Lafontaine peeked inside the room. “We are going to see the fireworks on the beach, are you coming? It’s T-Minus 30 minutes to the big event of the day.” They whispered.

“You can go if you want, Cupcake. I’ll be with him until he gets totally better.” Carmilla said in a low tone to Laura.

“I won’t let you here alone with him.” Laura said almost too loud to be a whisper. “Thanks Laf, but I’m staying with my family.”

They nodded. “Okay.” And chuckled briefly looking at Carmilla. “Who knew your broodiness would be useful for something?”

Carmilla flipped them off as Lafontaine was closing the door. After the room was darker again she kissed her son’s head and Laura looked sternly to her.

“Were you giving them the finger, Carmilla?” She whispered in tone that was almost not a whisper.

Carmilla just shrugged, rubbing Riley’s back again.

“How you can you be such a responsible person and at the same time act like a silly teenager?”

“You’re one to talk, adult Harry Potter lover.”

Laura crossed her arms and pouted. “This has nothing to do with anything.” She said under her breath.

 

They remained in silence for a while until Carmilla started to hum again, changing her lullaby tune to the Harry Potter theme song. Laura could not hold her pout anymore and she rolled her eyes before she shoved Carmilla lightly.

“Stop it, you made your point.”

“I’m just introducing him to your passions, Cupcake. Just because I don’t care about Harry Potter it doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate it too.”

“Your dorky.” Laura mumbled making Carmilla to giggle.

“Why you didn’t go with them to the beach? Weren’t you dying to see the fireworks of New Year’s Day?”

“Yeah I was, but with you. And him.”

“We are fine in here, you have time to go.” Carmilla looked at her phone. “Well, sort of.”

“No, it’s not the same. Besides, who am I going to kiss at midnight?” Laura gave her a sassy look and Carmilla blushed for a second.

 

A new silent grew between them and only their breathes could be heard. Another while passed.

“Is he sleeping?” Carmilla asked to Laura, not able to look at Riley’s eyes without moving him too much.

“I think he is.” She approached to his head, squinting her eyes. “Wait a minute.” She got her phone and used the screen light to look at Riley better. “Yes, he is.”

“What we do now?” Carmilla asked making her best to not move too much.

“I know, wait a minute.” Laura left the room and returned right after with the baby carrier in hand.

She put the carrier over bed placing the straps to the sides.

“Try to lay him in here.” She said turning to Carmilla.

“What if he wakes up again?”

“You can’t keep carrying him this way all night. Eventually we need to head back home and he needs to make the trip in here. There is no other way.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Carmilla nodded looking at him again. “Okay, help me here.”

Laura gave a step further, helping Carmilla to stand up slowly from the chair. She used her phone light screen again to guide Carmilla to the carrier. Gently Carmilla laid Riley on the soft mat. He let out a little grunt and Carmilla froze in place. Laura held her breath and both waited until he was silent again. Gingerly Carmilla removed her hands from him and straighter her back.

Laura looked at the screen of her phone and pulled Carmilla’s hand with widen eyes. “Carm, look.”

It remained only one minute to midnight. Carmilla looked worried at her too, then back to Riley. From outside the window they started to hear people screaming a countdown.

 _Fucking loud people_. Carmilla thought almost saying it with full words. They both looked at Riley again, holding each other’s hand and almost not breathing.

“5, 4, 3…”

Carmilla looked at Laura and squeezed her hand.

“…2, 1… Happy New Year!!!”

 

Beside the screams, and the sounds of fireworks in the distance, there were cars honks and dogs barking around the neighborhood, but for Riley it seems nothing was really happening. 

Carmilla could not believe that he was so peacefully sleeping with all of that noise.

“Hey, Carm.” Laura whispered pulling her hand lightly. Carmilla turned to her. “Happy New Year.”

Carmilla smiled. “Happy New Year.” She whispered back, pulling Laura’s jaw with both hands giving her a very passionate kiss.

Riley grunted again and they stopped their kiss, like it would wake him up somehow if they didn’t. Noticing him silent again they resume their kiss, decreasing the space between them.

“You were right.” Laura said breaking the kiss and opening her eyes. “These are really lucky sneakers.”

Carmilla giggled opening her eyes. “You know, I really loved 2015, but I can’t wait for what is next for us in 2016.”

Laura sighed rubbing Carmilla’s hands under hers and leaning for another kiss. “Yeah, me too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no schedule for updates, but I'll try to upload at least one per week.
> 
> A great 2016 for all of you!


	2. The First Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you make a new born to smile?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped, so here it is the very short chapter 2.  
> It happens right after the chapter number 1.

**Chapter 2 – The First Smile**

 

“You know Riley, I hate shopping.” Carmilla said to her son drooling over his stuffed little black cat. He was inside of the carrier on the higher part of the shopping cart, very closed to her face. “Not the shopping part specific, but more the people. You’re lucky you were with your gramps on Christmas Eve, the mall was a living hell.”

“Carm, come here! There is a ton of Star Wars things on the clearance section!” Laura yelled waving her hand to Carmilla a few feet away from them.

 

Carmilla started to push the cart in Laura’s direction. “I have to confess something though. It’s a lot better shopping with mom than alone, she makes everything feels better.” 

“Look at this little onesies!” She displayed to Carmilla a set of 3 pieces. “Which one you think would be better on him? 3CPO, R2D2 or BB-8?”

“Are you a Star Wars fan now?”

“Now? Come on Carmilla, have you never got my Star Wars reference? May the force be with you? Do or do not, there is no try?”

“How am I supposed to know these are Star Wars reference? I’ve never watched those movies.”

“What about me complaining that we couldn’t go to the movies with Riley to see the new Star Wars movie?”

“See little guy, now it’s your fault that we are missing yet another nerdy movie in the theatre.”

Laura squinted her eyes into a frown. “What I told you about making me look like the bad mom?”

“You’re the one complaining about this stupid movie, not me. Or him, right Riley? Are you upset for missing Star Wars?” Carmilla paused and looked down to him. “He is not reacting at this information at all. So it’s mean he doesn’t care.”

“Why do you always talk to him like he is an adult? Seriously, sometimes I think you are just waiting for him to give you some elaborate answer to your questions.”

“I talk to him like he is a person and not an idiotic, like most people do.”

“I do not treat our son like an idiotic, it’s just a natural response.” 

“Well, talk to him the way I do it’s my natural response too. And I’m not that serious all the time, you know that.”

Laura rolled her eyes to Carmilla’s comment, turning to Riley placing the clothing in front of him. “What do you like more, Riley? The yellow, the blue or the orange?” Laura asked with her enthusiastic baby voice.

“Why do you even ask? I’m sure you are going to buy all of them anyway.”

 

Laura turned in a fast motion with a mad face to Carmilla, hitting her unwittingly hard, with the onesies metal hangers. Carmilla winced with the pain, placing her hand automatically on her hurt boob.

 

“For fucks sakes, Laura! What the fucking hell!?” Carmilla yelled curling down.

Laura crumpled her face, covering her mouth. Her attention to Carmilla was lost when she heard a small coo coming from her son. She looked to Riley and he was genuinely smiling. Not that he never smiled before, but it was more a random motion that appeared on his face with the usual twitch that newborns have.

“Carm, he is smiling.”

“That’s what I get for not watching Star Wars?” Carmilla was still grumbling about her pain with eyes closed, not paying attention to Laura.

Laura noticed that Riley was smiling wider to Carmilla’s parade of cursing and desperation. She just pulled Carmilla by her wrist, never taking her eyes from her baby.

“Carmilla, look at him!”

Carmilla finally looked at Riley and his big honey eyes and lips curled up in a huge smile. He looked more like Laura than ever when he was smiling like that.

“Are you happy, Riley? Your grumpy mommy is funny?” Laura asked amused to him.

“Your mommy is in pain, of course she is grumpy.” Carmilla complained, sounding a lot less bitter looking at her son’s smile.

“I’m so, so sorry Carm.” Laura turned to her wife with concerned eyes, placing a hand on her nape. “It’s hurting too much?”

Carmilla turned to her with puppy eyes. “Have you been punched on yours boobs? It hurts like fucking hell.”

Laura frowned again removing her hand from Carmilla. “Can you stop to curse? I’ll make you eat soap if his first word is the f word.”

“It’s really hard to control my mouth after been punched on my boob.” Carmilla said a little more loudly than intended.

 

As a family was passing by them, Carmilla removed her hand from her boob, straightening her posture, while Laura gave them a forced smile. They looked back to Riley, after the strangers were away, but he was not smiling anymore. Laura tried to make him laugh again, but Riley seemed not impressed by any of her efforts.

 

“Maybe if you punch me again it will make him smile again.” Carmilla said in a sarcastic tone.

Laura glared at her, sighing. “I didn’t do that on purpose, Carm. I’m sorry.”

“I know you didn’t.” Carmilla placed an arm around Laura shoulder. “But it was really effective. He thinks I’m funny, so that’s all that matter. Kind of already knew that.”

Laura snorted “Hey big shot, I don’t think it’s that, it got to be something else.”

Carmilla shrugged making her faux innocence face “Maybe he does like me cursing.”

“No. I think he never saw you mad like that, you did something new and it got his attention. Do it again, make some silly faces to him.”

Carmilla removed her arm from Laura, turning to face her. “Oi, I’m not going to a make a fool of myself in the middle of a supermarket. I can ended up somewhere on the internet if some moron with a cellphone decides I’m worth of more laughs. And if he really loves the element of surprise or the ‘new thing’ I never do, this is going to get old soon and he won’t laugh about it anymore.”

“You are explaining yourself too much to get out of it, just say you don’t want to embarrass yourself, your dummy.”

Carmilla made a poker face, looking indifferent. “That’s not what I said.”

“You are really something, Carmilla.” Laura shook her head squatting on the floor and taking the clothes she dropped, throwing all of them inside their cart.

 

Carmilla held her laugh biting her lower lip when Laura turned her back to her.

 

“Now you understand my chat about shopping, Riley?” Carmilla said to her son, looking at Laura, who walking down the aisle looking with enthusiasm at more Star Wars merchandising. “Even when she punches me something good happens.”


	3. The First Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura decides to start a new family tradition with Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little less baby fluff and a little more of classic Hollstein.

**Chapter 3 – The First Tradition**

 

“I’m fucking tired.” Carmilla said dropping herself on the bed.

Laura glared at her with a very know look, diverting from the book in front of her.

“What? He is sleeping.” She gestured for the crib on her side of the bed, where Riley was finally sleeping after too many hours awake.

“You have to find a way to control your mouth, Carmilla.”

Carmilla took a long breath, snuggling deeper in her pillows. “I know…I’ll try.” Laura kept looking at her with a pointed look. She grumbled rolling her eyes. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

Laura nodded and returned her attention to the book. Carmilla approached her in the bed, staring at Laura with an unreadable look.

“What?” Laura said without taking her eye off the book.

“I want to ask you something.”

“Go ahead.”

“It’s something you haven’t done for quite a while and maybe now you can, because you are feeling better and…”

Laura diverted from her book with inquisitive eyes. “Are you asking for me to have sex with you?”

Carmilla frowned. “What?! No. I mean…” She gasped. “Who the hell just turn to a person and ask them for sex like that?”

Laura dropped the book and turned to her side, facing Carmilla better. “What is the problem with asking someone to have sex?”

“We never…” She pushed her eyebrows together. “Don’t tell me that…” And then she started to laugh.

Laura shook her head, letting out a frustrated breath. “Sometimes you’re such a child.”

“No wonder your sex life with Xena was terrible.” Carmilla exploded in more cackles.

“And ours won’t get any better after that.” Laura said mad, turning herself again and staring at her book but not really reading anything.

 

“I’m sorry Cupcake, don’t get me wrong.” Carmilla recovered her breathe again. “I never imagined someone like you would actually need to do that.”

“What do you mean with someone like me?”

“It’s just because you are so easy to read, at least for me. Especially when are in the mood.” Carmilla smirked to her and Laura blushed, riding her face in the book.

“Don’t worry, Carmilla, I’ll never ask that to you.”

“God, don’t be such a drama queen, Cupcake. I would never mind if you asked me to have sex with you, seriously.”

“You just mocked the whole thing like a second ago, and now you say that it’s okay? Oh, bite me, Carmilla!”

“I’m sorry, Cupcake, come on. It just got me by surprise, but I really don’t mind. You can ask me whatever you want.”

“I’m not gonna ask anything. And you clearly won’t too.” She gave a quick look at Carmilla with a pout.

Carmilla sighed frowning. “ _I won’t too_?”

“You are also a very easy person to read, and since forever you don’t look at me with your seductive eyes.” Laura said with a sort of sad tone.

“Oh.” Camilla dropped her worried façade, talking with a sweet voice. “Laura, I’m just respecting you, sweetheart.”

Laura kept looking at her book and Carmilla scooted closer.

“Of course I want to have sex with you again and for as long as possible for the rest of our lives, but… you just went through this whole experience that changed your body and your mind. I’m just waiting for you to be ready again.”

Laura peeked from the book with puppy eyes “Really?”

Carmilla opened a smile for her “Of course. I would never make any pressure for you to have sex with me like that. Ever.”

Laura put her book to the side and turned her whole body to face Carmilla “Well, I am ready. Physically, mentally. Emotionally.”

“Are you really sure of that?”

Laura nodded smiling “200% sure.”

Carmilla smiled again “I’m really glad to hear that.”

“Okay, so… what do you wanted to ask me anyway?”

“Oh… yeah, I wanted you to be the big spoon, you know, snuggling with me in bed, like right now.”

Laura chuckled. “That? Of course, silly girl. Come here.”

After a minute holding Carmilla, Laura placed a kiss on her nape. “I missed this, Carm.” She sighed. “Carm?” She squeezed Carmilla lightly “Oh well… goodnight, broody wife.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Carm, are you awake?”

“No.”

Laura chuckled placing some kisses on Carmilla’s nape. She saw her skin forming goosebumps wherever she kissed Carmilla. She opened a large smile, pulling Carmilla’s hair to the side, while her hands were circling Carmilla’s abdomen.

She descended her kisses reaching Carmilla’s shoulder, scratching her teeth lightly on her skin. Her right hand was sneaking further into Carmilla’s body. 

Carmilla mumbled something and Laura moved to her wife’s back, laying kisses between her shoulder blades, pulling her tank top to the side to reach new places. Carmilla was moaning in content, until she opened her eyes.

“Cupcake.”

“Hummm?”

“He is awake.”

Laura peeked from Carmilla’s back and found Riley wide awake looking at the ceiling.

“He is not even looking at us, we are good.” Laura said kissing Carmilla again.

“But he is awake.” Carmilla repeated with a high pitch voice.

Laura sighed returning to just snuggle Carmilla again. “Aright, alright.” She gave a chaste kiss on Carmilla’s cheek. “Breakfast?”

Carmilla squeeze her hand. “Yes. But I think he needs a new diaper too.”

Laura yawned. “Okay, you take care of the diaper and I fix breakfast for us.”

“Deal.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“You know, today is Friday and I was thinking that we could recycle an old tradition and star a new one.” Laura suggested preparing breakfast while Carmilla was giving Riley a bottle of milk.

“What old tradition? I don’t even think we have traditions.”

“The Friday pizza night, did you forget that?”

“Yeah, kind of.”

“So, instead of ordering the pizzas, we could make our own.”

“So, the new tradition is to make pizzas?”

“Not only pizza, we can star with pizza and every week we do something different. And we watch a movie afterwards.” 

“That’s sound nice. But do we have the ingredients and some recipe to make the pizza dough? I don’t know how to do that.”

“Perry gave me some recipes and you can grab the rest of what we need on your way to the gym. Or back from the gym.”

“I hope Kirsch is right about this one.” She sighed, leaning Riley on her shoulder to burp. “I’ll feed him his intestines if he drags me to another dump.”

“Aren’t you just being a little picky?”

“Picky? The place was too crowded and they duct taped everything. Even the showers were fixed with duct tapes.”

Laura chuckled. “Okay, not duct taped gym so.”

“Don’t you want come with me? Some exercises can be good for you.”

“No, thanks. Someone needs to take care of Riley and I’m not interested in this kind of exercises, if you know what I mean.”

“Naughty Cupcake.” Carmilla chuckled. “I don’t think your… _cravings_ were really all your hormones fault.”

Laura turned to Carmilla biting her lower lip. “Well, a certainly hot housemate helped that too.”

Carmilla sighed looking at Riley burping on her shoulder. “Save these looks for later, alright? When he will be sleeping like a stone.”

“Can’t promise that.” Laura turned back to the stove.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Cupcake!”

“In here! I’m doing laundry.”

Carmilla walked to their laundry room, right behind the kitchen, where Laura was filling the washing machine with clothes.

Carmilla looked with widen eyes to the pile of clothes and to Riley chilling on a small bassinet over the counter. “It’s just me or half of these clothes are his’s?”

“No, you’re right. I’ve changed his clothes twice just today.” She spotted Carmilla’s duffel bag on her hands. “Give me your gym clothes and we can finish all the laundry of this house today.”

Carmilla handed her the bag, starting an enthusiasm chat. “You should see this place, Cupcake. Brand new equipment, instructors that actually know what they are doing, showers that works, it’s just perfect.”

“I’m glad for you, baby.” After pulling all of the clothes, Laura tucked her hand inside the small pockets on the sides of the bag. Her hand returned with two pieces of paper.

“Have you missed me, my little muffin?” Carmilla said going to Riley’s direction.

Laura dropped the bag on the floor and looked carefully to the pieces of paper. Each one of them had a name and a number written down. 

“It’s kind of crowded, but much better than the duct tape hell.” She kissed Riley on her arms not paying attention to Laura frown at her.

“What the heck is that, Carmilla?” Laura gesticulated with a nervous fist in Carmilla’s direction, crumpling the papers.

Carmilla looked at her with a blanked expression, bouncing Riley on her arms. “I don’t know.”

“There are two skanks phone numbers in your bag.”

Carmilla groaned. “It’s probably from these chicks who were bugging me to give them my number. I told them I was married, but those fu…” She looked at Riley. “Those inappropriate ladies didn’t care at all, probably because I was not wearing a ring.”

Laura smashed the papers crossing her arms nervously “Okay. Next time make sure to wear your ring, well your rings, all of them, all the time.”

“Don’t forget you were the one who told me not to wear them so they would not bend or get lost.”

“I’m pretty much aware of that.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Okay, so Perry gave me like 5 doughs recipes, the best will take 18 hours to be ready, and since we want to have pizza in this year, I was thinking about this one.” Laura gesture for her phone and Carmilla took a look.

“Five cups of flour? Isn’t that a lot?”

“If Perry trusts a recipe, we have to trust the recipe.”

“If you say so, I’m okay with having pizza all week.”

Laura stuck out her tongue. “I’ll grab the flour and oil, you take the eggs and yeast.”

“Okay.” Carmilla turned to the fridge, giving a last look at Riley over the island in his bassinet. She noticed he was more animated than the usual.

 

She placed the eggs and yeast by the bowl side on the island, while Laura was taking a measure cup to the flour.

Carmilla was making some silly faces to Riley when she felt the cloud of flour hitting her face.

“Oopsy….” Laura said giving a step back when Carmilla turned to look at her with her face covered in white.

The flour bag had dropped while Laura was putting the flour in the bowl.

 

Riley was excited with the flour cloud floating around him. Carmilla just shook her head slightly.

“Cupcake, I think you have a thing for covering me on food, huh?”

Laura laughed and Carmilla gave a step in her direction.

“Oh, no! What you are doing, don’t move!” Laura gave another step away from Carmilla.

Carmilla gestured for her body “I’ve just showered, and even poor Riley too.”

Laura raised her palm “I have showered too, Carm, stay away.”

“Do you know how hard it is to take off wet flour from you?” Laura shook her head. “Very hard.” She approached Laura.

“I believe in you, you don’t have to show me.” Laura looked at her back, in the living room direction and increased the space between her and Carmilla.

“Oh, I think I do.”

Laura gave another step back and Carmilla started to ran after her.

“You are going to spread flour all over the house, Carmilla.” Laura sprinted to the living room, making a turn at the couch.

“Not if you don’t run, Sweetheart.”

“Stop it!”

Carmilla reached the couch, but Laura was closer to the stairs. “Come here.”

“Not the couch, Carmilla…” Laura whined while Carmilla was running her index finger on the armrest.

“Stop running.” She said like it was the logic choice to Laura.

“No!”

Carmilla sighed. “Okay.” She turned and walked back to the kitchen. “I’ll take me and Riley for a shower and you finish the dough.”

“No, we were supposed to do it together.” Laura was walking after her.

“You are the one running away from me.”

“Fine, I won’t run, but please, don’t get flour on me. It takes forever for me to dry my hair after showering it.”

Carmilla turned to Laura placing her hands on her waist “Not my fault you have such a long hair.”

“Okay, just promise you won’t throw flour on me, and we can finish this now. Together.”

Carmilla sighed “Deal.”

“Okay, just step away from the flour.”

 

Carmilla rolled her eyes taking a step to the side. With a clean and dried kitchen cloth she dusted some of the flour from Riley and from herself while Laura was stirring the ingredients. They finished to prepare their big pizza, each one covering half of the disk with their own favorite ingredients. Carmilla filled her side with all kinds of cheese and pepperoni, while Laura used mushrooms, slices of tomatoes and cheese.

“Are you feeling okay?” Carmilla asked to Laura placing a hand on her forehead.

“Of course, why are asking me that?”

“You are stuffing your side with vegetables.”

Laura shrugged “I told you I’m eating healthier.”

“And yet you never really do.”

She huffed “I’m doing now.”

“With pizza.” Carmilla nodded. “Okay, not judging you or anything.”

 

Laura clapped her hands after placing her last piece of mushroom. “Alright, let’s put this baby in the oven while you and the actual baby are going to have a shower, okay?”

Carmilla nodded giving Laura her classic smirk.

 

After a while Carmilla was back with Riley in her arms, welcoming the pizza smell that overtook the entire house.

“I’m bet even you want some of this pizza, huh little guy?” Carmilla said getting in the living room.

 

Over the coffee table the pizza was dived in small slices, served in plates with napkins. Two cans of soda were completing the meal.

Laura came from the kitchen and kissed both of them in their foreheads, turning to the couch, but Carmilla grabbed her writs pulling Laura for a less PG-13 kiss. Laura sighed in her cloud of little hearts, finally sitting down and taking the remote control.

“What are we going to watch on our first Cooking Friday, Creampuff?” Carmilla said sitting by Laura’s side.

“Since you said my dad looks like J.K. Simmons, I decided to choose one that can make you rethink your idea of who looks like him.”

“What do you mean?” Carmilla grabbed a slice of pepperoni. 

“You will see.”

 

The movie started and Laura gestured for Carmilla to hand Riley for her. “But before I start to eat, someone needs to eat first.”

Carmilla took some of her soda and grabbed a slice of Laura’s side, feeding her gently while Laura was feeding their son.

 

“Whiplash? What is this about?”

“Just watch and you’ll see.”

At first Carmilla was bored with the movie, but after the first scream of J.K. Simmons’ character in the movie she looked pointedly to Laura.

“Really? They beeped the swearing? Where did you get this version?”

Laura just shrugged, taking another bite of the pizza. When Carmilla was having her third slice, Laura looked at her with puppy eyes and Carmilla offered her pepperoni pizza to Laura, who ate the whole slice in two bites.

 

In the middle of the movie Laura was lying on Carmilla’s lap, snuggling with a sleepy Riley. Carmilla was wishing for the movie to end in this century while Laura was barely awake. After the end, Laura sat up yawning.

“So, still think he looks like my dad?”

“Yes. And now I kind of few a little scared of your father. What a fu… freaking stupid movie.”

“Freaking stupid? It’s an award winning and critical acclaimed movie.”

“It’s the meet of two sick morons who cares too much about drums.”

Laura rolled her yes. “Okay, you choose next one.”

“You bet I will.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“You are extra broody again, Karnstein. Is that the domestic life biting your ass?”

“There is nothing biting my ass, Groot. I’m going to hit the treadmill.”

“Treadmill? You need something to let out some steam, like boxing.”

Carmilla thought about the gloves and the rings she needed to take off. “No, no boxing.”

Kirsch shook his head, continuing his stretching exercises.

 

Carmilla noticed a girl flexing her legs and for two seconds, she was hypnotized by the vision. Kirsch noticed the moment and placed a hand on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Oh, of course is that!” He laughed. “You aren’t getting any, am I right?”

“Any what?” Carmilla pulled his hand off, stretching her arms.

“Sex.” Kirsch said in a low provocative tone closer to her ear.

“That’s none of your business.”

“It’s because of the kid, right? They are a huge cockblocker, you should know.” Carmilla rolled her eyes and Kirsch placed his arm around Carmilla. “But in your case, pussyblocker.”

“Shut the fuck, beefcake, you don’t know what you are talking about.”

Carmilla focused on the treadmill ahead of them and let Kirsch to talk to himself.

“You know I’m right.” He yelled.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

Before entering the house Carmilla checked again the pockets of the duffel bag and even the pockets of her pants. No phone number this time. She found Laura lying in bed half asleep with Riley wide awake by her side.

“How gym went?”

“It was okay, but a little too crowded, I decided to shower in here.”

“More girls hitting on you?”

Carmilla chuckled. “More like Kirsch pissing me off.” She dropped her bag on the floor. “Someone seems very agitated.” She observed Riley unsettling moving his arms and legs.

Laura grumbled. “He is like that for 2 hours and I can’t keep up anymore.”

“I’m just going to take a quick shower then I stay with him while you sleep, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

Carmilla placed her phone on the nightstand and undressed herself, not noticing Laura staring at her from the bed. After the shower was running, Carmilla’s phone started to ring. Laura grabbed it looking at the unknown id. She decided to answerer it.

“Hello?”

“It’s this Carmilla’s phone?”

“Yeah, who is talking?”

“Is Carmilla there?”

Laura let out an annoyed breath. She decided to see where that was going. “No, Carmilla went out and forgot her phone, she is so oblivious sometimes. Can I get her some message?”

“Oh right, who are you?”

Laura rolled her eyes. “My name is Laura… I’m her roommate.

“Oh, tell her I’m Cindy from the gym.”

Laura pressed her lips hard, making her best to not blow out on the phone. “Cindy? Okay I’ll tell her. Humm, Cindy, just out of curiosity, how did you get Carmilla’s phone number?”

The girl giggled “It was not easy, Carmilla don’t talk with anyone really, unless that tall guy, but I peeked in the computer screen on the reception desk when Carmilla was changing something on her membership.”

“Oh, you are very clever, Cindy.” Laura said with a force animated voice.

Carmilla left the bathroom wrapped in a towel looking with confused eyes at Laura talking in her phone.

“Well, it’s not every day you can have the chance to get the number of a hot girl like Carmilla, I know it’s kind of inappropriate, but I could not miss this.”

Laura looked up to Carmilla, feeling more awake than ever.

“Oh, please don’t say this to her, just tell her to call me back, okay? I really want to know her better.”

Laura forced her smile again. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell her a thing. Do you know why, Cindy? Because I’M HER FUCKING WIFE AND YOU ARE NOT CLEVER AT ALL!” 

Laura turned off the call, not hearing what else the girl was saying after her angry last words.

 

“What was that about?” Carmilla asked rubbing a towel on her wet hair.

“Oh, that?” Laura pointed to the phone. “No one.”

Laura took Riley in her arms and stood up. “You know what, we need to start a new tradition and you need to a get a new cellphone number.”

Carmilla looked at her phone on the bed, then back to Laura and Riley “What tradition?”

“I’m going to the gym with you, I need to lose some baby fat anyway.”

“What about Riley?”

“I’m sure dad can take care of him twice in a week for a couple of hours.”

“I’m going like 3 times-“

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Laura handed Riley to Carmilla and walked to the bathroom. “So, what do you think? New tradition, you and me at the gym?” She said turning to Carmilla.

“Sure.” Carmilla answered. Laura gave her a smile and entered the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Carmilla looked at Riley. “You just witness jealous mom. You should never piss her off, or otherwise…” She sighed. “Well, you kind of know now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you liking these one-shots? It's kind of a new experience for me, so, let me know.
> 
> *Another note* If someone is wondering “it’s really possible for people hitting on someone like Carmilla like that?” My answer is YES. I’ve witnessed this happening to a (very hot) person I used to hanging out, and the struggle is real.


	4. The First Day at the Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Laura's first day at the gym with Carmilla. A new tradition is born, or it’s just another source for their usual quarrels?

**Chapter 4 – The First Day at the Gym**

 

Laura woke up early to an unusual scene: Carmilla was watching her with a smile. She brushed her eyes and turned her head to the other side, at her alarm clock. It was 8 in the morning.

“Hey, what are you doing with a good mood in such an ungodly hour?” She said turning back to Carmilla, mimicking her mannerisms.

Carmilla chuckled. “I was feeding Riley and changing his dipper like half hour ago.”

Laura yawned. “Didn’t hear him awaking.”

Carmilla tucked a loose lock behind Laura’s ear. “Yeah, you were very far away.” She brushed Laura’s cheek with her thumb.

“Where is him now?” She blinked slowly.

“In the nursery crib. With the baby monitor camera over his head.” Carmilla raised her other hand from under the covers holding a small monitor, showing Riley deeply sleeping in his own room.

Laura smiled. “That’s interesting.”

“Do you think?” 

Laura nodded shifting in bed, leaning her forehead on Carmilla’s chest. Carmilla smiled widen, brushing Laura’s hair and kissing her forehead. Laura’s left hand rested over Carmilla’s flanks, under her shirt. When Laura looked up again, Carmilla pulled her for a lingering kiss.

“You even brushed your teeth.” Laura said after pulling out from the kiss. “Wait a minute.”

She untangled herself from Carmilla, who protested the lack of Laura on the bed. “Cupcakeeee.”

“I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Carmilla huffed, placing the baby monitor on her nightstand and undressing herself. When Laura returned, she found Carmilla with a dirty smile patting the uncovered space by her side. Laura jumped on the bed giggling, dropping her jaw as soon as she saw Carmilla completely naked under the sheets.

“You’re not really wasting time, huh?”

Carmilla simply pulled Laura for a welcome kiss. But after a second, she pulled away. “Are you really sure you want to do this, because if you want to wait I’ll totally under-“

Laura pulled her back, kissing Carmilla again. When they separated for air, Laura took off her t-shirt, tossing somewhere on bedroom floor. She pressed her body against Carmilla’s, moaning with the warmth of their bare skins. She was feeling a wave of nostalgic sensations, that made her smile uncontrollably. Carmilla’s smell was intoxicating, like her soft skin under her hands. It felt like ages Laura haven’t felt those curves. Or the grip on her muscles. Carmilla’s biceps was more solid than ever, but her lips felt extra soft on her neck. She got lost in the new and familiar sensations. They were both hungry for the other touch, but they went slowly. After all, it has passed more than 2 months since the last time they had sex.

 

Carmilla started a trail of kisses at Laura’s lips and ended on the swell of her breasts. Carmilla kissed all around Laura’s breasts, but not removing her bra, and returned her way up, taking her time to give a very special attention to every kiss. Even though Laura was the one to usually rush things, she was not showing any signs of impatience. She was truly enjoying the moment and the extra attention Carmilla was giving to every inch of her. 

She didn’t even care when Carmilla reached her collar bone, sucking and nipping her skin, certainly leaving a mark in there. But she did notice how Carmilla was holding herself again, not the same way she did in the last weeks of pregnancy, though. Carmilla barely touched her breasts and Laura already knew what was bugging her. 

But she didn’t say anything when Carmilla looked up to her with a delightful smile. Laura cupped her face and pulled Carmilla to kiss her lips, rolling in bed and changing positions. She decided to take control of the situation instead of start a bed talk that could totally kill the mood. But she knew the subjective would appear later.

She nipped Carmilla’s earlobe, until she got some moans in return. Laura was smiling to herself, forgetting about everything and everyone, with only Carmilla in her mind and body. But her ears were capturing something that was not part of any of that. A high pitch coo she knew very well. And suddenly she was back to real the world, because Riley was crying in the other room.

Carmilla pulled away from her and looked at the monitor. Riley was unsettling in his crib, crying like something was really wrong. Carmilla looked with a wrinkled forehead to Laura.

“I’m going to check on him, I’ll be here pretty soon, okay?”

Frustration was plastered in Laura’s features. “Sure” she said panting a little.

Carmilla grabbed the first shirt she found on the floor and headed to the nursery. Laura listened through the monitor Carmilla trying to calm him.

“Hey little muffin, what is going on?” Carmilla said to him. “Mommy is here, everything is fine.”

Laura sighed with a tiny smile that was invading her mouth despite the unwanted interruption. She wrapped herself in the sheets like a human burrito. The minutes passed and nothing that Carmilla did was effective to make Riley sleep again. Every time he settled and she placed him back to the crib, he started to cry again right after.

 

“I think we spoiled him” Carmilla said returning to their bedroom with Riley in her arms, attached to his pacifier.

“Probably.” Laura extended her arms to him and Carmilla placed him on her lap. While Laura was bouncing the baby in her arms, Carmilla grabbed her clothes from the floor and got herself dressed again.

Laura kissed his cheeks and placed him on the bed, in the space between her side and Carmilla’s. Carmilla finally returned and laid on bed too, approaching Riley and placing her hand above Laura’s, right under his feet.

“We can try again another day.” Carmilla said with an apologetic smile to Laura.

Laura sighed. “It’s okay, Carm. We’ll figure this out.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Don’t forget to check the milk temperature, dad. And if he gets his nose running put some blankets on him, or a thicker sweater. But if he gets a little flustered, take some of his clothes off, but not all of them.”

“Laura, I know how to take care of him. I baby sat him on Christmas Eve, remember?”

“But that was like, weeks ago, dad. He is bigger now and more noisy and agitated.”

“Exactly like you were, so I’m pretty sure I’m prepared to take care of him. You are alive, aren’t you?”

“Don’t make fun of this dad, this is serious.”

“I know, kiddo, I know.”

“Shaw we?” Carmilla said taking Laura’s hand.

“If anything weird happens just call me and I’ll be here in 10 minutes.”

“I’m pretty sure it won’t be necessary, but I will be alerted.”

“And if he cries after you change his dipper, just give him the stuffed black cat. It’s his favorite toy.”

“Didn’t know he had a favorite toy by now.”

“It was Carmilla’s present.” She looked at Carmilla with a timid smile. “Well, we are going. Don’t forget to text me every 30 minutes telling that everything is fine.”

“Just go Laura.”

 

They left Mr. Hollis house and Carmilla chuckled walking to the car.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing.” Carmilla shrugged getting in the car, but never leaving her smirk.

“This is not nothing.” Laura pointed adjusting her seatbelt.

Carmilla looked at her, biting her lower lip. “Well, don’t be mad at me but…”

“Can’t promise that.”

Carmilla started the car and backed out of Mr. Hollis driveway. “You are so or more overprotective of our son than your dad were at you.”

Laura opened her mouth, but didn’t make a sound. She shut it again, looking irritated at Carmilla.

“I’m not going to dignify that with an answer.” She shook her head looking out the window.

“Okay.” Carmilla stared ahead and Laura sighed.

 

After a minute of silence, Laura turned to Carmilla.

“I was just giving him the usual recommendations, that is what a responsible parent do.”

Carmilla nodded her head slowly.

“I’m not chasing every boy that looked at him… or girl.”

She looked out the window again. “And I’m not giving him bear spray of the week or a terrible cell phone without a camera so creepers won’t receive photos of me… him.”

“I get it. It’s not the same.”

“Of course it’s not.”

“You’re way worse.”

Laura turned rolling her eyes. “Oh really, Carmilla?”

“You asked him to text you every 30 minutes to say if everything is fine. How that’s not freaking creep?”

“You are the one who said to me to bump a gallon of milk or he could starve in a couple of hours.”

“That’s not what I said, but I’m not denying that I exaggerate sometimes. I don’t have a problem with that.” She shrugged. “We are both too overprotective of our little one, Cupcake. Just accept that.”

Laura huffed. “I won’t accept that because it’s not true. We are reasonable, well I am a reasonable parent, I’m sure of that.”

“Whatever makes you happy, Princess.” Carmilla smiled sarcastically to her, ruffling Laura’s hair.

“You think you’re so funny, huh?”

“I know I am. I made Riley to laugh for the first time.”

Laura snorted “Not on purpose.”

They remained in silent until they reached the gym parking lot. At the front desk Carmilla talked to the receptionist to add Laura to her membership account. Laura decided to get a personal trainer to reach her former shape before pregnancy in time for her return to the office in a little less than a month.

“And I also need to update my cellphone number.” Carmilla said leaning over the counter. Laura just cleaned her throat, looking with a known look at Carmilla. “You know what, never mind, the number you already have it’s just fine.”

Laura smiled for her.

Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hand and they walked further in the gym opened large area. They stopped at the entrance and Laura looked at the whole place in a quick glance.

“What do you think?” Carmilla said paying attention to Laura’s reactions to the gym’s bustling atmosphere.

“This looks nice” she commented with a timid smile on her face. But it didn’t take too long for her smile to drop when the first girl walking by them glared shamelessly at Carmilla.

Carmilla kept looking away from the stare and Laura was biting her lower lip to disguise her irritation.

Carmilla turned to her. “Wanna kiss me and, you know, claim me like you did at your doctor’s secretary?” Carmilla suggested with a smirk.

Laura clicked her tongue. “I’ve already claimed you, my dear” she said raising Carmilla’s left hand with her engagement and wedding ring.

Carmilla giggled. “I’m just saying that I would be okay with that.”

Laura shrugged looking indifferent, turning to the other direction. Carmilla pulled her back.

“Hey, don’t mind these dimwits, okay?” She inclined to Laura, brushing her face with her other hand. 

“I’m fine Carm, and I trust you completely.” She leaned back, squeezing Carmilla’s hand before releasing it.

Carmilla pouted when Laura turned away, but she was startled a second later, when Laura slapped her butt before leaving for real. Carmilla took a deep breath with a half-smile watching Laura walking away from her.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Why did you bring your girl to the gym?” Kirsch asked with both arms raised to Carmilla when he saw Laura talking to her personal trainer in a room surrounded by glass, a few feet away from them.

“Why not?” Carmilla asked back while they did their stretching routine. “She wants to be at her usual weight before returning to work.” She tilted her head to the side changing her position “I don’t really care if she is _fit_ or whatever, but if it makes her feel better about herself, I’m happy too.”

“I hope it’s okay that she is training with Paul the Hunter, I don’t want to find another gym again.”

Carmilla frowned. “Come again?”

“Yeah, that dude over there…” Kirsch pointed to a tall beefy guy that was giving Laura some instructions. “He is known for never getting a no from any girl of this gym.”

Carmilla smirked. “Well, poor Hunter will be very frustrated this time.” She looked at Laura and the trainer having a very animated chat. “He surely won’t get a yes from my Cupcake.”

“Yeah, I hope you’re right dude, like I said, I don’t want to find another gym again.”

Carmilla snorted. “Of course I’m right.”

 

A smiling girl approached Carmilla and Kirsch, blocking Carmilla’s view of Laura.

“Hey, you will be free this weekend?” She said looking from Kirsch to Carmilla.

“Sorry, but I’m married.” Carmilla said bluntly.

The girl tilted her head to the side pressing her lips in a thin line. “I just wanted invited you both for the spinning competition here at the gym. I’m promoting the event.”

Kirsch almost blow out in cackles. Carmilla twisted her face in an apologetic look. “Oh, sure, sorry.”

After explaining the competition the girl left, and Kirsch looked at Carmilla with a smugly grin. “Dude! I’m going to tease you forever about that.”

Carmilla scoffed. “As long as you keep this between us, I don’t care at all.” Then she looked threating to him. “But if you say something about it to another living soul, I’ll make you literally swallow your shit eating grin.”

Kirsch snorted. “ _Sorry, but I’m married_ ” he said in a high pitch voice, laughing right after.

Carmilla punched his shoulder, but Kirsch seemed to not feel a thing. Carmilla just rolled her eyes and walked away.

“Wait, wait! Come here, let me finish the speech about how I’m so committed to my sweet cupcake chick.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“How is things, dad?” Laura said in her phone as Carmilla was approaching her. “I’m fine, just doing some light exercises, my instructor is a very sweet guy.”

Carmilla raised her brow at the comment and crossed her arms, standing next to Laura.

“Did you make him burp?” She turned and looked to Carmilla, giving her a thumb up. “And he is not crying? Great!” She giggled excited.

“Alright, I’ll hung up. Carmilla is here. Bye!” She hung up the phone and looked animated at Carmilla. “Riley and dad are doing just fine. He said they are watching some cartoons and Riley seems to be really paying attention to the TV, but I told dad to not watch too much because I don’t want him to become a couch potato in such a young age.”

Carmilla nodded chuckling. “Yeah, we don’t need to raise another Kirsch.” She shifted her features to a more aloof facade. “Where is your personal trainer?”

“I think he went to the bathroom.” Laura looked at the restrooms directions then back to Carmilla. “I’m loving this gym, Carm! You were right about this place. People are so nice in here, despite some inconvenient ones” she said looking at yet another girl with lust eyes at Carmilla.

“I’m glad you like it.” She smiled again ignoring the girl. “What about your trainer, is he alright?”

“Yeah, he’s great! He said that if I follow the whole program he made for me, with the exercises and diet, I’ll be in my usual shape in 2 months or less.”

Carmilla nodded again, but more serious this time. “Good. Good, Cupcake. Well…” She stretched her arms “I have to win a spinning bet with Kirsch.”

“Oh, I heard they will have a competition this weekend. Are you going to participate?”

Carmilla looked a little annoyed at the recent memory. “I’m not that good to play into a competition, I just want to piss Kirsch off. He is been extra asshole today.”

“Carm, your language again….” Laura whined frustrated.

Carmilla pouted “Seriously? I can’t even curse outside the house with no little kid around me?” She snorted. “I refuse to control my mouth all the time, I’ll go insane if don’t curse every now and then Laura, you should know.”

Laura rolled her eyes shaking her head. “Okay, I won’t complain about it anymore, but we are going to do something.”

Carmilla crossed her arms. “Something like what?”

“Like a swear jar. Yes, that’s it! We are literally going to pay for every bad word that we’d say and use that money for Riley’s college fund.

“That?” Carmilla chuckled. “Alright I don’t mind paying a dollar for every fucking time I said something like that.” She opened a smugly smile.

“A dollar? No, no, no, lady, five dollars. Which you are already owing to the jar now. Five dollars for each word.”

Carmilla frowned. “Five dollars? At this rate we’ll have enough to send 3 kids to college. And I’ll be very poor.”

“Not if you control your mouth.” She patted Carmilla’ shoulder in a condescending way.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Not mad at me anymore, super married lady?” Kirsch said when Carmilla arrived at the spinning room.

“Since when do you have such power at me, beefcake?” she said with a poker face climbing on the bike next to Kirsch.

“Playing the chilling car, cool, cool.”

“Let’s start this thing and see who can go longer with no pauses.”

They reset their bikes panels and started to pedal. After 10 minutes Kirsch was panting but Carmilla was doing just fine.

“You know, thinking again about this, I think this is not very fair to me.”

“Why not?”

“Your lack of sex will be a booster for you. And since I’m not suffering from the same issue, I’m sure you’ll win.”

“Can’t you lose this like a decent person not using a lame excuse? You’re such an asshole, Wilson.” Carmilla snorted throwing a sweat towel at Kirsch. “And stop talking about my sex life.”

“See? You need to get laid, Karnstein. You’re tense as hell.”

“Why I have such shitty friends, huh? Lafontaine is a big prude and you don’t know when to shut up!”

“Dude…” Kirsch said looking outside the room through the glass wall, dismissing Carmilla’s complaint.

She followed his gaze and noticed the scene that was making Kirsch lose his concentration at pedaling. Paul, the personal trainer, was placing one hand at Laura’s butt, and the other at her collar bone, while making some squat exercises.

“The hunter it’s kind of handsy, huh?” It was like his words were getting no effect at Carmilla, who changed her frown back to a poker face in a matter of seconds.

“Don’t even start your silly attempts to get on my nerves again.” She looked down at her feet on the bike. “He is just correcting her posture, dumbass.”

“Sure, right. You trust your wife, I know…” He cleaned his throat with an exaggerated loud sound. “But do you trust this dude?”

Carmilla just kept pedaling, looking at her feet, ferociously turning the wheel. But after 1 minute she climbed out of the bike. “I’m tired, you won” she said drily walking away.

“Hey! I don’t want to win like that. Hey, Karnstein!” he yelled as Carmilla was leaving, paying no attention to him. “That’s not cool!”

Carmilla made a bee line to the other gym room, where Laura was training with Paul, still touching her body in a way that could make Carmilla’s ears to let out some steam if it was really possible. 

“Hey there” Carmilla said approaching the pair with a forced smile. “Everything okay, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, just fine.” Laura made a pause and Paul removed his hands from her. “Hey, Carmilla this is my instructor, Paul.”

Carmilla extended her hand stiffly to the muscled guy who showed a smugly smile to her. 

“And this is Carmilla-“

“The wife.” Carmilla said cutting Laura introduction. “I’m her wife, Carmilla.”

“Wife?” Paul nodded with a confused frown. “I thought you were married to a guy.” He looked at Laura again, measuring her. “I would never imagine that you… you know.”

“Is gay?” Carmilla said with a smirk. “Yep, she’s gay, I’m gay, we’re lesbians.”

Paul raised his hands in a surrender pose and Laura closed her eyes wishing that a hole would open on the ground before her, so she could just slip out of that awkward situation.

“I’m not homophobic or anything, is that…” He chuckled nervously. “When you said you just had a baby I imagined, you, you know…” He raised his eyebrows gesturing with both hands at Laura’s hips.

“Had sex with a guy to get pregnant?” Carmilla snorted. “Oh, no. That’s not really necessary to make a baby.”

“I’m pretty sure that Paul understands that, right?” Laura said with an apologetic smile to Paul, then looking at her cellphone. “Oh, look at that, it’s getting late Carm, we need to get Riley and head home.”

“Sure, Cupcake.” Carmilla recomposed her posture. “It was very nice to meet you, Paul” she said sarcastically.

“Right.” Paul said still taken aback by Carmilla’s acidity.

“See you again next week” Laura said waving her hand to Paul.

Paul just nodded to her.

 

As they walked to the locker room, Laura glanced hard to Carmilla.

“You were been very rude to my personal trainer, he did nothing wrong.”

Carmilla made her best faux innocent façade. “I was just educating people, Creampuff.”

 

Inside the locker room, when Carmilla opened her locker, a couple of folded pieces of paper fell on the floor. Carmilla just pulled out her bag ignoring the papers completely. Laura looked down at the papers, already knowing what they were about and sighed deep. Suddenly she realized what was really bugging Carmilla. _Always in oblivion._

“You know what? Let’s forget what just happened.” Laura held Carmilla’s free hand leading them to the exit door. “Maybe this was not a good idea.”

“Hey, no, we just need some adjustments.” Carmilla turned to Laura, stopping on their way out. “I’m not going to interfere with your routine and I’ll keep doing my things while you do yours.”

”No, Carm. This is not fair to dad and to Riley. He is too young, he needs at least to have one of us with him at full time. We can come in separated days and concentrate in what we have to do. I think it will be better for all of us.”

“Do you really think this is better?” Carmilla said clenching her jaw.

“All I know is that I was thinking about too many things that I was not supposed to.” She sighed. “Maybe we don’t have to do everything together. This can be good for us, let’s change things and see what happens. Okay?”

Carmilla nodded agreeing without leaving another word. She just squeezed Laura’s hand again and leaded them back to their way home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com


	5. The First Day Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Laura's first day back to her office.

**Chapter 5 – The First Day Back to Work**

 

Sometimes it was strange to Laura how her mind worked. Like the days she would wake up with an odd sense of emptiness. That usually scared the shit out of her for a whole second. It was the time that usually took for her to realize the true reality of her life. It often happened when the silence was heavy or when she’d found herself deprived of certain warmth coming from the other half of the bed. But in that Tuesday morning, she felt both. An intense silence, and the cold and empty spot on a bed too big for her.

 

She extended her hand patting all around her, eyes still closed. Then she moved her legs, still not finding the soft and warm skin always in reach of a touch. She rolled to the other side and instinctively touched her belly, so small and a lot less bumpy. That time the sensation didn’t last just a second, but something closer to the eternity. When she finally had the courage to open her eyes, slowly her stomach were settling and her mind was getting clear again. The large bedroom with red and white details. The pictures in the wall. Carmilla’s clothes scattered on the floor. Riley’s crib next to her feet. That’s was the real life indeed.

 

But she was still feeling a little uneasy. She barely washed her face and brushed her teeth before hitting downstairs. She literally placed her right hand over her heart when she saw Carmilla sleeping on the living room couch with Riley also fasten asleep over her chest. She propped her elbows on the backrest and admired them a little more. Carmilla and Riley had never looked alike, but in that moment she could see some resemblance on their features. The exactly same peaceful demeanor on both faces. Breathing at the same pace, like they were only one.

 

Quickly, walking on her tiptoes, she went upstairs again and took her cellphone. Returning to her previous position by the couch, she started to snap photos of her wife and son, changing positions to find the best angle. Photo after photo, Laura was feeling her heart melting at every new shot. And if it was even possible, she felt herself falling more in love with Carmilla.

 

After having Riley, Laura found out a new side of Carmilla she never saw before. Her endless patience. The nights awake without a word of complain.

 

They also went through new experiences together, often sharing the same new feelings. Like the late night drives to the doctor when they thought something was really wrong with Riley, but in the end they were just overreacting. Yeah, it was quite a ride she was sharing with Carmilla. She could not imagine doing it with anyone else in the world.

 

“Cup… cake.” Carmilla mumbled with her eyes still closed.

Laura tucked her phone in her shorts pocket and tried to stand still while Carmilla was moving her hands gingerly around Riley.

“I know you’re there…” 

Laura walked around the couch and placed a very soft kiss on Carmilla’s forehead. Instantly the corner of Carmilla’s lips was curling up. Laura hunched a little more and whispered in her ear.

“I’m going to prepare breakfast, don’t go anywhere.” She kissed Carmilla’s cheek and walked to the kitchen, after seeing the smile on Carmilla’s face growing.

 

Laura cooked French toast and eggs, taking a bit of everything while preparing it. She placed all the food on a tray adding two mugs of coffee. Reaching the living room, she placed the tray over the coffee table.

“For a moment I thought I was dreaming.” Carmilla said opening one eye.

Laura turned and helped her taking Riley from over her body. 

“Good morning, little one.” Laura said cheerfully to Riley still opening his eyes, then she turned to Carmilla. “Good morning, dreaming wife” she said sitting down by her side while Carmilla was stretching her body. 

“Morning.” She looked at Laura and leaned to her, earning a peck on her lips. 

Carmilla placed the tray on her lap and Laura was breastfeeding a still very sleepy Riley.

“Did he give you much trouble last night?”

“Nah, we were just having some fun making funny noises and faces, I thought you might wake up at any moment.”

“I didn’t hear anything. But it was kind of a bummer waking up in an empty bed.”

“You know I’ll never be too far away, Cupcake.” Carmilla kissed her cheek. “So, are you really returning to work today?” Carmilla asked casually handing Laura her mug of coffee and taking herself some gulps from her own cup.

“Yep. I already miss my binders and post-its.”

“You’re such a nerd.”

Laura stuck out her tongue. “But I’ll go slow, like I’ve planned. I’ll just return Thursday again this week. Well, at least you can enjoy the quiet house and write a little. You really need to work on your book.”

“I can work on my book later, and who’s to say that Riley will be this quiet all day? Chances are he’ll be more agitated than ever. It’s kind of a hot day.”

“Don’t worry about this little sucker, I’ll take him with me, of course.”

Carmilla frowned with her mouth full of bread. “Of course? But, I thought you were going alone.”

“Nope, I’ll take him with me. It’s time for him to know my place of work too.”

Carmilla chuckled placing her feet over the coffee table. “Yeah, sure, that’s what a three month old look forward all day. To spend hours in a crowded peachy office.”

“I won’t be there for too long, and my office it’s not that small. And besides, I can’t leave him here with you without a car. What if something happens and you have to taking him to the hospital?”

“I can call a taxi. Or your dad.” Carmilla shrugged.

Laura frowned a bit with an expected pinched in her nipple. “Taxis can take forever and dad it’s not always at his house.” She looked at Carmilla again. “Also, none of them would have a car seat for babies.”

“Are you complaining again about our one car situation?” Carmilla said in a monotone.

“Yeah, Carmilla, we need to buy a new car. A safe and reliable family car.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “We could have bought one moths ago, if you at least looked more carefully at my choices.”

“You mean your choices of sport cars with no airbag?”

“It was just one car! And you didn’t even see the Jeep I told you about.”

“Since when Jeeps are family cars?”

“Since forever. Do you think they just made cars for wars and deserts?”

“Okay, we can see your car options in the right time, but today I’m going to the office with Riley in my same old car.”

“Alright.” She resigned taking another sip from her coffee. “I can do some cleaning, this house have some serious case of messy owners.”

“Cleaning? What about your book?”

“Don’t worry about my book, sweetheart… and are you really not caring about the house mess? Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Of course I’m worried about the house, I was even thinking about hiring someone to come maybe twice a week to do the heavy part of cleaning. What do you think?”

“I think I can handle it right now, and last time I checked we didn’t win the lottery to hire a maiden.”

“We are not hiring a maiden, just a housekeeper. It’s not that expensive, I’m sure we can afford one.”

“I don’t believe that I’m the one bringing that up, Creampuff, but I think we can’t afford all of those things. We have a ton of bills, and gym, and a personal trainer, the insanely amount of takeout food we eat very month, and taxes, and I’m not even talking about the new car and Riley’s expenses and health insurance-“

“Carm.” Laura placed a hand on Carmilla’s arm. “Remember what I said about Riley’s expenses? What I’ve saved it will cover up his first 2 years of life. We don’t have rent or a mortgage to pay, thanks to you and dad, and I know you have already spent all of your book deal money with the house, but I can handle us in the next months and I’m sure your new book will sell big time because you’re an amazing writer, okay?”

“You don’t really know that.”

“They didn’t give you that deal out of nowhere, Carmilla. We’ll be just fine. And the company is doing so well, we have nothing to worry about.”

“Okay, it’s not that I don’t believe you, but I think we need to sit down and do the math. And then maybe we will be sure that we’ll be fine. Okay?” She bumped her shoulder on Laura’s.

Laura blew out a frustrated breath. “Okay.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Hello, dear colleagues!” Laura said animated as soon as she opened the door of her office. “Missed me?”

“Of course we did!” Yelled Perry running to hug Laura, who was bringing Riley in a stroller and carrying a big baby bag.

She hugged Laura titghly taking the bag from her.

“Let me take care of it. Laf!” She called her partner, turning to Laura again. “How are you doing sweetie? And Riley? I haven’t see you in weeks!”

“We are great, Perry!”

 

After everybody in the office greeted Laura, Perry took Riley from the stroller while Laura was looking at their big board with all of the coming weddings details. She talked with J.P. about how he was dealing with the new job, then to Kirsch, who was still very excited about being her assistant and with Lafontaine, who was leaving the company to return to their previous work at the lab.

 

In the afternoon Perry ordered lunch for them while Lafontaine took J.P. and Kirsch to eat out. They knew Perry wanted to talk with Laura alone and that was a good opportunity.

 

“How are things with you and Carmilla?” Perry asked placing their food on the table. Riley was taking his afternoon nap in the stroller.

“We are fine” Laura said causally. “Well, we are having some minor disagreement lately, but we are fine in general.”

“What kind of disagreement?” Perry started to attack her food.

“You know how Carmilla and I are so different, so we disagree on things a lot… to be honest, before Riley was born I think she was more prone to agree with me. For some reason now she is giving me a hard time.”

 

Perry was hearing everything and just nodding. Laura kept telling her the details on their casual fights and Perry already knew what the real problem might be, but she could not tell Laura her suspicion. It was not in her place to do that.

 

Laura was always used to have things at her way in their company. It made them to fight a lot in the beginning and Perry imagined that with so little control of her relationship with Danny, Laura was throwing all of her frustrations at work, making sure to have a say on things, at least in one department of her life.

 

And with her convincing skills, it was even more hard for Perry to make Laura see her point. But after years knowing Laura, she developed her own strategy to deal with that problem. The secret was to make Laura thinks that she was the one who had the idea first. It was a simple concept, but not simple at all to make it work.

 

“I think that’s normal, Laura. With a third person between you, you’ll have more to weigh on. Just don’t forget your child comes first.”

“Of course I know that. But the problem it’s not even Riley. Carm is great with him, sometimes even better than me, but I feel like my opinion don’t matter the same as it did before.”

“What do you mean exactly?”

“Well, like with the gym problem. It was a very stressful day for both of us, and when I said we needed to go there in different days Carmilla got furious.”

“And what did you decide?”

“There was nothing really to decide, it was clearly a bad idea, but she just made her brooding face and agreed with me. The same happened with the new car we need to buy. She is not giving the needed attention to this and now she was complaining about me taking Riley with me for work, but she can’t be with him without a car-“

“Laura, dear.” Perry said touching Laura’s arm. “I think the both of you just need to talk more about those issues. Don’t you think?”

“Talk more? That’s basically all we do, all day. We talk, and talk, and talk-“

“So maybe you’re talking too much. Do something else, the gym didn’t work out for you but you could do something together, like yoga, have you thought about that?”

“Yoga? Isn’t that a bit boring?”

“Oh no, it’s quite the opposite. Laf and I started to have some classes last month. We also practice it at home too, whenever we have some extra time. Well, let’s say that it improve things in bed too, if you know what I mean” she said blushing a little and giggling.

Laura gained a red tone on her cheeks too. “Maybe that can help too…” She sighed. “Thinking about it now, this kind of makes sense.”

“Yoga?”

“No, the ‘things in bed’ part. Carmilla and I are sort of dead in this department. We haven’t done it since Riley was born.”

“Oh.” Perry nodded. “But that’s normal, right. Maybe you’re not ready yet?” 

“No, I am, and so is Carmilla…” She looked at her son sleeping. “But for some reason we can’t make it work. In the rare moments when we are not very tired and we both are in the mood, our son get in the way somehow. It’s really frustrated.”

“What if you make some plans? Laf and I can watch him for you.”

“You could do this for us? Not that I didn’t think about it before, but it’s not like I could just ask you or my dad to watch him while I have sex with my wife.”

“Of course, sweetie!” Perry laughed. “Just set a date and we’ll babysit for you. But let’s just call it a date, alright? Nobody needs to know the specifics.”

“Thank you so much, Perry! You’re going to save my life. Well, better saying, my marriage, my nerves _and_ my sex life.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie.”

“And please, don’t tell Laf anything about the sex part. They will tease Carmilla about it or act really weird around me… or both.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve learned my lesson after last time.” Perry made an expression that was both apologetic and shy. “It’s a romantic date with your wife. That’s all they need to know.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

When Laura arrived at home later, she found everything shining clean and very tidy. The house smelled like fresh pine and it would make her very happy in any other moment, but not after she specifically told her wife not to do that. When she traded some texts with Carmilla in the middle of the day, she didn’t mention she was cleaning the house and Laura felt a little betrayed.

 

She placed Riley in his stroller basket over the kitchen floor and returned to the car to take a box of pizza she bought on her way home. Returning to the kitchen, she saw Carmilla coming from the laundry room with a basket full of folded clothes.

“Hey” Carmilla say stopping on her way, looking at Laura, then to Riley. 

“You cleaned” Laura stated a little annoyed. She dropped the pizza on the counter and crouched to take Riley. “I thought you were working on your book, Carmilla” she mumbled detaching Riley from the basket.

Carmilla huffed. “And I thought you would be home earlier.”

“I really didn’t see time passing, I’ve been out of the office for 3 months, what do you wanted?” She stood up giving a hard stare to Carmilla.

“That you would be not mad at because I cleaned the house” Carmilla stated like it was something obvious.

Laura took a deep breath and looked at Riley. “I need to take a shower, can you watch him for me?”

“Sure.” Carmilla relaxed a bit and placed the basket over the table, approaching Laura. 

Laura handed her the baby and they looked at each other in silence. “Thanks” she said softly before leaving the kitchen, not hearing Carmilla saying how much she missed Riley to him.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

Laura returned to the kitchen and found two sets of plates and glasses on the table. Carmilla was bouncing Riley on her arms, teasing him and laughing with his shy giggles. The scene made her smile again.

“Are you hungry?” Carmilla asked turning to Laura while Riley was still giggling.

“A lot” she said placing her two hands over her belly.

“Okay, hold him.” Carmilla walked to her, placing Riley on her arms.

“Why are you so happy, little boy? Did you miss mommy? I guess you did.” Laura said with her baby voice while Carmilla was opening the oven and taking the hot pizza from it.

“I don’t know if he missed me, but I missed the crap out of him.” Carmilla said placing the pizza on the table.

“You said crap and not shit… I’m surprised.” Laura kissed Riley and made him comfortable on the kitchen bassinet.

“But you did, so you own 10 bucks to the jar.” Carmilla said smugly pointing to the “swear jar” with a couple of bills in it over the counter.

“That’s not really…” Laura said indignant returning her attention to Carmilla.

“Fair?” Carmilla completed. “It’s your rules, Sweetheart, don’t blame me.”

“Fine” Laura said pouting, “but I’ll eat first, I won’t touch dirty money right now.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll remind you later.” Carmilla winked for her.

Laura sighed looking at her plate. “I’m sorry for before. And thanks for cleaning.”

“It’s okay.” Carmilla shrugged. “I’m the messy one anyway, I should clean more.”

“No, you’re not.” She shook her head. “But I’m sure Riley is.”

Carmilla chuckled. “Touché”.

 

They had an animated chat during dinner. Laura talked about her day and Carmilla heard everything with an interested expression. She was glad that their initial tension was forgotten minutes later. Maybe it would be a good moment to bring up the date.

 

“I think we should go out on a date” Laura mentioned after finishing her last slice of pizza.

“A date?” Carmilla nodded with an inquisitive smile. “It’s an interesting idea, but what about this little ball of fluff here?” She tilted her head in Riley’s direction. 

“Perry and Laf can babysit him for us.”

“Umm, I see…” She changed her demeanor to a sassy one “So, when would that date happen?”

“I was thinking…” Laura made a casual face. “This Saturday.”

“And would they be available to take care of Riley for a couple of hours for us on Saturday?”

“Yes, they will!” Laura said promptly losing the casual tone on her proposition and making Carmilla giggle. “And I was thinking more than just a couple of hours.” She shrugged. “Maybe a whole night.”

Carmilla raised a brow “Someone seems really anxious for this date.”

“Aren’t you?”

Carmilla sighed. “Absolutely.”

Laura bit her lower looking sheepishly to Carmilla. “So, it’s a date.”

“Where are you going to take me, Cupcake? I think you never took me on a date before.”

Laura looked indignant. “That’s not true!

“It’s not? Okay, my chivalrous lady, where did you take me before? I’m having a hard time to remember.”

“Ahhhh….” Laura furrowed her brows. “There was that day I cooked for you. And we watched Netflix right after.”

“Are you really going to call that a date? Because if you do I can say that I took you on dates for almost every day since we started to live together.”

“What about the day we found out about Riley’s gender at the clinic? I took you on my favorite diner.”

“Sure, the day your ex bumped on us and freaked the hell out because you were pregnant, yes, what a nice memory.”

Laura growled “Alright, that’s was not a good example, but it doesn’t matter, I’m taking you on a date now.” Carmilla was about to say something, but Laura talked again before her. “And it’s a surprise, don’t even try to get more information from me.”

“Okay, I won’t say anything else, milady. Just that I really look forward for this Saturday.” Carmilla leaned on the chair looking at Riley asleep with his pacifier. “Do you want to take care of the dishes, or to put Riley on bed?”

“Riley on bed. Also I need to feed him, so the dishes are all yours.” Laura made a dramatic gesture to the table standing up. “Good luck with that” she said before taking Riley and heading upstairs.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

Laura was still feeding Riley when Carmilla came to the bedroom. She yawned a bit and headed to the bathroom. When she returned, only wearing a towel, Laura was walking in the room with Riley on her shoulder, waiting for him to burp.

 

She tried her best not to stare at Carmilla naked, but it was useless. Saturday was three days away and that felt like forever in that moment.

 

Sometimes she thought that Carmilla did that on purpose, that was the only logical explanation. Carmilla knew the effect she had on Laura and she loved to tease her. Of course she would take forever to get dress too, pulling out every drawer of the dresser to get a simple pajama. She took a white tank top and red plaid plants. Laura bit her lower lip trying to calm her nerves and her hormones.

 

She heard the small burp on her shoulder and took a cloth to wipe Riley’s mouth. As she was placing him in the crib, she heard Carmilla walking at the bedroom door.

 

“Where are you going?”

“To the office” Carmilla said pointing to the door. “I’m going to work on my book.”

“Right now?” Laura said standing up.

“Wasn’t that what you wanted me to do all day?”

“Yeah, all day, not _all night_.”

“Well, I work better at night, sweetheart.”

“Aren’t you tired after all the cleaning?”

“I took a nap in the afternoon, I’m fine. Good night, cutie” she said before leaving the room.

Laura huffed and looked down at Riley, who was rolling his eyes, almost falling asleep. She propped her arms on the crib and watched him until he closed his eyes completely. She remembered of that morning and the insanely amount of picture she took from him and Carmilla.

 

And then she remembered their disagreement. She made a mental note to bring the car shopping up again when she would talk to Carmilla next time. Probably on the next morning. And for some reason she felt kind of mad because Carmilla decided to write right on that moment. It was like Carmilla was doing her best to do the opposite of what Laura wanted. Was she doing that on purpose? Maybe she was, like the dressing routine. Or maybe she was just imagining things.

 

Riley looked very peaceful in his crib and Laura decided to confront Carmilla. She knew she would not get any sleep if hit the bed with her mind going all over the place like that. She left the bedroom closing the door very carefully behind her. The office was the second left door in the hallway and she saw a dim light coming from there. She approached the wide opened door and saw Carmilla sat by the desk with her eyes trained in the screen of her laptop, typing furiously on her keyboard. She felt a tug in her stomach and waves of lust cursing through her body. For a moment she forgot the real reason that brought her to that place.

 

Blinking twice she was out from her momentary trance. She shook her head and stepped inside the room. Noticing her presence, Carmilla stopped typing. 

“You almost scared me, Laura. What the hell? You can’t sneak on people in the dark like that.” she said with widen eyes.

“I’m mad at you” Laura said just a step away from Carmilla.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m mad at you” she said again decreasing he space between them.

“What did I do wrong this time?” She said in a frustrated tone, crossing her arms.

“You’re here.” Laura placed one hand on the backrest of the chair, keeping her eyes staring at Carmilla’s while she pushed the chair away from the desk.

“Yeah… I am…” Carmilla said sensing the change in the atmosphere. She noticed that Laura was not really mad at her. Well, maybe a little.

“And that’s not fair” Laura whispered climbing on the chair, siting on Carmilla’s lap, placing a leg at each side of Carmilla.

She let out a small moan with the contact of Laura’s hips on her. Laura brushed her hair, closing her eyes and gently cupping Carmilla’s face, touching her lips lightly with her thumbs. Carmilla gulped dry, placing her idle hands on Laura’s hips. She closed her eyes too when Laura approached her face, touching her lips with her own lips and the tip of her tongue. She peppered a couple of kisses like that on Carmilla, before tilting her head to the side deepening the kiss and biting Carmilla’s lower lip, getting from her a second moan.

 

Laura tilted her head to the other side, opening her eyes for a second to look at a very dazzled Carmilla. The vision made her feel a little more confident and she ducked her head further, laying some kisses on Carmilla’s jaw, while her right hand was sliding down, finding Carmilla’s breast. She squeezed it gently, living her trail of kisses down her neck. She not only sucked Carmilla’s pulse point, but also bit her shoulder, maybe a little more hard than she should, leaving a red mark and gaining the third moan from Carmilla.

 

She raised her head again, finding Carmilla’s mouth and propping her right hand on the chair backrest, while her other hand was holding firmly at Carmilla’s shoulder. Once she felt secured, she started to rock her hips against Carmilla’s, earning her fourth, fifth and sixty moan from her.

“Fuck, oh fuck” Carmilla whispered after the third thrust from Laura, who was also moaning, but much less sounding.

“Shhhhh” Laura whispered placing her index finger in Carmilla’s lips.

She ceased her hips movements and licked her lips, teasing Carmilla’s lips with her own a little more before slipping the same finger inside Carmilla’s pants. She felt her damp underwear and brushed Carmilla’s folds under the fabric. At this moment Carmilla was melting under her touch, incapable of form any coherent word. Laura brushed Carmilla’s nose bridge with the tip of her nose, placing a couple of pecks while her finger was still teasing Carmilla.

 

“You’re so wet, Carmilla” she said with a hot breath against Carmilla mouth. “I had no idea you were this turned on.”

Already panting, Carmilla opened her eyes for a brief second, looking at the sassy smile on Laura’s face, illuminated by her small desk lamp. “You’re killing me, Hollis.”

 

Laura smiled widen, removing her hand from Carmilla’s pants. Carmilla opened her eyes abruptly and Laura climbed out the chair. She kept staring at Laura, frozen in her position, just moving her chest with her heavy breathing. She observed Laura crouching on the floor and leaning her head above her lap. Laura placed her hands on Carmilla’s hips, bring them to the edge of the chair, with the help of Carmilla. She tugged her hands on the hem of Carmilla’s pants and underwear, pulling them off slowly. She dropped them to the floor carefully and sat up again, placing her hands on each knee of Carmilla, spreading her legs widen.

 

She noticed Carmilla’s panting a little more and a glow in her eyes waiting in anticipation. She leaned closer to Carmilla’s center, taking a last look at her eyes, searching for any sigh of regret, but only finding desire and consent. She leaned further, placing her hands on Carmilla’s hips and touching Carmilla with her mouth, in the exactly place Carmilla wanted.

 

Laura heard Carmilla produce sounds she never heard before. The pleasure written on her voice was outstanding, new and old at the same time. Things got more intense when she brought the first finger into the mix and she felt Carmilla thrusting her hips along, in that insane rhythm she had stablished. She didn’t feel her back hurt, or her legs getting numb under her weight. The connection she established with Carmilla made her float and be totally lost in the moment. She was paying attention to every reaction from her wife, changing techniques and giving her best to drive Carmilla to her climax.

 

And even though Carmilla was the one to reach an incredible orgasm, after some moments of intense pleasure, Laura was not so behind, because she felt equally satisfied for making Carmilla to feel that. But her own bliss didn’t last longer. She realized that maybe she was not supposed to be there for that amount of time. She propped herself on Carmilla’s knees and stood up, leaving in a hurry.

 

But everything was quiet in her bedroom. Riley was still sleeping like nothing had happened. She finally felt some cramps on her limbs and dropped herself on the bed, a lot more relieved. She pulled the covers over her body and closed her eyes, still panting a little for her last minute sprint. After a few minutes she felt the mattress shifting and the warmth of Carmilla closer to her back.

“Are you still mad at me?” Carmilla asked placing her head closer to Laura’s nape.

“No.” She turned to her other side and faced Carmilla, finding an unreadable expression on her face. “Are you?”

“It’s kind of impossible to be mad at you after feeling your tongue doing amazing things to me.” Carmilla smiled and Laura chuckled. “I probably love you even more for that.”

Laura caressed Carmilla’s cheek, matching her smile. “Good.”

“I just don’t understand why you ran away like that.”

“I left Riley alone for too long.”

“Oh…” She sighed. “Now I get it.” She extended her hand and touched Laura’s face too. “I wish I could make you feel what I just felt… like right now.”

“Just 3 more days, Lady Killer.” Laura slid her hand reaching Carmilla’s shoulder. “And tomorrow we could go out and buy that car, so you can be with Riley at home on Thursday. What do you think?”

“I think I might like that very much.”

Laura giggled looking more carefully for Carmilla’s body. She pulled down the covers a bit and noticed that Carmilla was still just wearing her white tank top.

“Are you going to sleep like that?”

Carmilla pondered for a moment. “Yeah, you’re right. I should be even.”

She tugged her tank top and pulled it out, throwing the item on the floor. “Better now?” she asked with a mischievous smile to Laura.

Laura chuckled. “This should be some kind of crime.”

Carmilla laughed approaching Laura and snuggling on her, placing her head over Laura’s chest. “Now it’s better” she said with a husky voice closing her eyes. “Good night, Cupcake.”

Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla, kissing her head. “Good night, Carm.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to leave a chapter each week, but I am more worried to write a well written chapter than a rushed one filled with typos and sentences I'll regret later. So I'm back to no schedule again, but feel free to ask me about updates at my blog, maybe I'll have an answer for you, maybe I won't.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, all feedback from you is very appreciated by me.
> 
>  
> 
> theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com


	6. The First Family Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for them to buy a new car, but something else is bothering Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens in the next day of chapter 5. Enjoy!  
> Warning: contains lots of fluff scenes

**Chapter 6 – The First Family Car**

 

“I think this one is so perfect, Carm! What do you think?” Laura asked enthusiastic placing both hands on a silver Toyota Corolla.

Carmilla squinted her eyes, shifting Riley on her arms. “I’m not sure.” She walked closer to Laura. “This looks like such an old people car’s.”

“It’s a safe car, Carmilla” Laura said still keeping her upbeat tone. “And very reliable.”

 

Carmilla opened the backseat door and slid in there, taking the middle seat. “What do you think, Riley? Are you eager to spend some minutes here alone, while your moms will be chatting in the front?”

Laura sat down by her side. “Don’t be mean!” she whined. “It’s not like we will leave him all alone in the car.”

“But look at him. He doesn’t seem happy with this lame gray cushioned atmosphere. And he does have a say on this decision too.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “He looks the same, you’re the one making things difficult.”

Carmilla sighed. “Alright, alright.” She looked at Riley and back to Laura. “We can have the senior’s club ride.”

Laura squealed happily “Thanks, Carm!” She hugged Carmilla tightly along with Riley, placing a kiss on her cheek. “I’m going to find the salesman again.”

 

She ran away from the car and into the rolls of desks in the cars dealer shop. Carmilla sighed again with a goofy smile on her lips. “What are you looking at?” she asked to Riley. “You know how hard it is to say no to her. And you did not help me either, with your irresistible smile, so it’s kind of your fault too.”

Riley extended his hand touching her face, making some messy noises with his moth, drooling a little on Carmilla. “Thanks, little one.” She kissed his hands, whipping off the saliva from her face. “Yeah, I love her too.”

“Carm!” Laura yelled from the other side of the store.

“I’m coming!” Carmilla yelled back giving a last glance to Riley. “I know, I’m so whipped… But don’t tell this to anyone, okay? Especially mom.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Two weeks!” Laura was sweeping her face in frustration with the deadline given to them. “We can’t wait this long for the car, we need it today, or tomorrow in the last case.”

“We have a long waiting list, Ms. Karnstein-Hollis” said the salesman with both hands in a surrender position. “This is the most desired car in the whole country.”

“But we have a baby, and I’ll have to work tomorrow with our only car, I can’t leave my wife with him at home with no car.”

Carmilla placed a hand on Laura’s forearm. “Are you sure you can’t do anything else for us, Dennis?”

He shook his head with an apologetic grin. “I’m sorry ladies, but I really can’t do a thing.” He sighed and looked down at his folder. “The only thing I can recommend is to get one of our used cars with prompt delivery. You can leave the store driving right away after we check the payment.”

“We can’t trust a used car” Laura lamented.

“Thanks anyway” Carmilla said squeezing Laura’s arm with care.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“What we do now?” Laura asked frustrated while Carmilla was driving. She was so downer by the situation she just gave up driving for the day. “I really liked that car.”

“I can drive you to work, then pick you up every day, it’s not a big deal” Carmilla said keeping her eyes on the road.

“And you will have to attach Riley to the back seat every time?” She turned her head and took a look at him all buckled up behind them. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“He loves car rides, babe. That’s not a problem at all.”

“What about you leaving the house more than you need? No, Carm. We have to buy a car today. And what if this one breaks down? We can’t keep having just one car.”

“We could check the Jeep I told you about.”

“The Jeep Renegade?”

“Yep.” Carmilla let out a popping sound.

“Yeah, we could see it then” Laura said in a resigned tone.

“We are on our way there already.” She looked up to the rearview mirror and winked to Riley.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

This time it was Carmilla who was smiling from ear to ear, walking around the new blue car. “See it, Cupcake? All the safety features you wanted.”

And Laura was the one carrying Riley in her arms. She entered the back seat and Carmilla followed her. She looked at the car details all around her.

“What do you think?” Carmilla asked with hopeful eyes. Laura looked at Riley.

“Well, at least he is not crying in here, or making faces.” Then she looked back to Carmilla. “We just need to know if we can have it today.”

“Really? Do you like it?”

Laura formed a tiny smile in the corner of her mouth. “Yes, I do. I really do. It’s pretty, safe, and smells great!” Her smile grew more. “You were right, it’s a nice car, and I even like this blue color too.” Then it shifted to a serious face. “But the availability it’s a deal breaker.”

Carmilla nodded, pitching Riley’s cheek. “Okay, I’ll talk with the saleswoman.”

 

Two hours later, they were leaving the place in separated cars. Carmilla insisted for Laura to try the new one, while she went in the front with Riley. They were driving to the baby store to get a new baby seat.

“Not bad, huh?” Carmilla said looking at rearview mirror in a red light. “I think I’m getting it, Riley.” She tighter her grip in the steering wheel and looked up again, seeing Laura giggling at their brand new car behind them. “I’m getting the way mom’s mind works… Can’t believe it took me so long to get her.”

She sighed never leaving her gaze from Laura. “I just love her nerdy smile, I can’t help.” She looked back to him. “It’s like a sunshine in a rainy day…” She chuckled “Yep, I’m that dazzle today.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Should we take the same car seat, or a new one?” Laura asked with her hands propped on her waist. “Probably the same, because it works on our stroller, so we can use it just like the other one” she said before Carmilla would even open her mouth to respond. “What about taking a third to dad’s car? It’s expensive, but safety in first place, right? What if he needs to takes Riley somewhere and can’t use our cars?”

She finally turned to Carmilla, who was paying more attention to her phone. “You know, I think we have to buy zero car seats.”

“Zero?” Laura frowned. “Why, what happened?”

Carmilla looked up to her, showing the screen of her phone, with a picture of 2 car seats, just like the one they bought for Laura’s car. “Your dad just bought one for us and another for him.”

Laura took the phone on her hands to see it clear. “But, how….?” She looked up to Carmilla. “Did you tell him we were going to buy a new car?”

“Maybe I had mentioned something” Carmilla said casually.

Laura huffed. “You and dad… I think I’ll never understand the deal with the two of you.”

“Are you complaining about the gift your dad bought us with so much love, Cupcake?” Carmilla placed her idle arm around Laura’s shoulder, making her wife feel a little guilty.

Laura pouted, leaning into Carmilla’s embrace. “Of course I’m not.”

“So, let’s go over there and install everything so this little guy over here can be the most protected and loved kid of this city.”

“Of this world” Laura said giggling and placing a kiss on Riley’s cheek, then in Carmilla’s.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

After dropping on Mr. Hollis (who compliment a lot the new car), they thanked him and headed to a restaurant for some kind of family dinner. John was going to install the new car seats in both cars, parking the new one later on their driveway.

Carmilla was looking too serious to the street in front of them. Laura was still in a cloud of happiness and it took her a little while to notice that.

 

“A penny for your thoughts” Laura said brushing lightly Carmilla’s arm with the tips of her fingers.

Carmilla looked briefly to her, softening the expression on her face. “I was just thinking about our family name.” She shrugged a bit.

“What about it?”

“Sometimes it seems too long. Karnstein-Hollis. Ms. Carmilla Karnstein-Hollis or Ms. Laura Karnstein-Hollis. It’s a mouthful name, can you imagine Riley trying to learn that?”

“Well, that’s what we agreed on, right? It’s not something we can simply change now, Carmilla.”

“That’s not what I’m saying….” She sighed, losing a little her grip on the steering wheel. “Maybe we could just be Hollis. Nothing would change officially.” She glanced quickly at Laura. “What do you think?”

“I was not expecting that.” Laura chuckled. “Would you feel comfortable using just my name?”

“Yeah, I would.” She shrugged again. “Your dad it’s like my dad too. And like I said, we don’t have to change anything, just present to people as the Hollis family. I already feel like a Hollis, anyway.”

Laura cleaned her throat, scooting closer to Carmilla. “So, do you want to be known as Carmilla Hollis, from now on?”

Carmilla chuckled, leaving one hand from the wheel to join Laura. “Yes, I do.”

“Don’t you feel bad about dropping your family name?”

“I’m not really dropping anything, it will always be part of me. Part of our family.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” She turned and looked at Riley for a second, he was staring at them with his big hazel eyes, like he was really understanding their conversation. “But Riley will have to learn his whole name, no matter what.” She turned to him again. “Did you hear me, Riley Patrick Karnstein-Hollis? That’s how I’m going to call you when I’ll be really mad at you.”

Carmilla chuckled. “I think you never will.”

“Me?! Come on!” She laughed. “No Carm, I know you, you’re the nice mom, remember?” She leaned back to her seat, just intertwining her fingers with Carmilla’s. “I can’t really picture you yelling or even being mad at him. You’re a softy.”

Carmilla shook her head, but the smile on her face was giving her away. “I’m not a softy.”

“Yeah, you’re my softy, broody Carmilla Hollis.” She laughed again. “That’s so weird. It will get some time for me to get used to that.”

Carmilla squeezed her hand. “What about Laura Karnstein?” She shook her head with a crooked smile. “No, Hollis is so much better. John Hollis. Riley Hollis. Laura and Carmilla Hollis.” She sighed. “That’s it. Right?”

Laura nodded squeezing her hand too. “Right.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one today, almost in one seat. I'm having crazy busy days and today was the only one totally free in the middle of this week. I was missing so much writing about them that this came very easily, hope you liked it.
> 
> theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com


	7. The First One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is missing Riley a lot at work, and Carmilla will have to face something unexpected.

**Chapter 7 – The First One**

 

It’s was rare for Carmilla to wake up alone in bed. Most of the time she was wrapped around Laura, or just touching her somehow. It was an alien sensation to feel the mattress cold at her hand reach. In that morning, she knew something was up.

 

She went to the nursery and found it empty. She heard some keyboard noises and turned to the office, finding Laura gazing her laptop while Riley was sleeping on her shoulder. She leaned on the doorway and yawned.

“Why are you up so early?”

Laura finally looked up to her. “I’m barely back to the office and I have a lot of work to do.”

“Are you trying to teach Riley the job, already?”

She rolled her eyes. “I was feeding him and he just slept over my shoulder after burping. Didn’t want to disturb him.”

“Let me...” Carmilla approached her taking Riley on her arms.

Laura was not too eager to hand him over, but she felt a little better after falling into a more comfortable position.

“Breakfast?” Carmilla offered.

“Yeah… sure.”

 

“Alright.” Carmilla noticed Laura demeanor changing as she was typing with no baby on her arms. “It’s today that you’ll meet that couple, right?”

“Yeah, the Halls. They are waiting for a meeting since the day I was in labor.”

“Wow, they must really like you.” Carmilla chuckled, rocking Riley on her arms. “Should I be jealous? Aren’t they lesbians?”

“Yes, you should be worried!” Laura said not taking her eyes from the computer. “You totally should be jealous, we are having a threesome after the reception.”

Carmilla stopped in place while Laura was turning to her and laughing. “Sometimes _you_ are so easy, Carmilla.”

“Well, I know you were kidding , but that sound really hot.”

Laura shook her head. “I told you I’m not interested in a threesome.”

“You joking about it says to me otherwise.”

She stood up, gingerly tucking a loose hair lock behind Carmilla’s ear. “They are indeed very hot ladies, but like I said, I want only one on my bed, and that’s you, Carmilla Hollis.”

She turned and left the room.

Carmilla was left with her mouth hanging open, still not sure if Laura was really just kidding or not.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

 **Laura (09:05a.m.)** How is things over there?

 **Laura (09:07a.m.)** Carm?

 **Laura (09:08a.m.)** ???

 **Carmilla (09:08a.m.)** Easy there, Cupcake. Just changing his dipper

 **Laura (09:09a.m.)** You got me worried for a second

 **Carmilla (09:09a.m.)** He is fine, I’m fine, don’t worry ;)

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

 **Wife (10:01a.m.)** I miss him already…

 

Carmilla sighed typing another answer back.

 

 **Carmilla (10:01a.m.)** It’s been like only 3 hours, Sweetheart

 

She was trying to make Riley roll over from his belly to his back, on the mat of the living room. He was struggling to move, but she was cheering him up and he was almost doing what he needed, for the first time. Another beep came from her phone.

 

 **Wife (10:05a.m.)** What are you doing?

 **Carmilla (10:05a.m.)** Trying to make him to roll over

 **Wife (10:05a.m.)** Is he getting any closer?

 

Carmilla peek at him again, wiggling his arms, annoyed.

 

“Come on, little guy, just one little push!” She smiled to him, laying in the same position as he was on the floor, turning her own body like he was supposed to do.

“Like this, Riley. Look at mommy, this is what you’re supposed to do. Just roll over!”

Riley was frowning and wiggling his arms, tense. Carmilla cheered him more and he was getting in a better position. She grabbed her phone again.

 

 **Carmilla (10:07a.m.)** I think he is almost there

 **Wife (10:07a.m.)** I wish I could be there to see this :(

 

Carmilla let out a nervous breath. She took him from the floor and typed again.

 

 **Carmilla (10:08a.m.)** I was wrong… I think he is just a bit tired

 **Wife (10:08a.m.)** My poor babies, maybe you two should take a nap

 **Carmilla (10:08a.m.)** Yep, sounds like a good idea

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

 **Laura (11:25a.m.)** Still sleeping?

 **Carm (11:27.m.)** No

 **Laura (11:27a.m.)** Did you take the nap?

 **Carm (11:27.m.)** Yep

 

Laura slapped her own forehead.

 

 **Laura (11:28a.m.)** Did I wake you up?

 **Carm (11:28a.m.)** Sort of

 **Laura (11:28a.m.)** I’m so, so sorry!

 **Carm (11:28a.m.)** I needed to be up anyway

 

She heard the bathroom door opening and set her phone back to the meeting table.

“My fiancé is almost here” said the woman coming from the bathroom and sitting before Laura.

“Great, Jessica! I can’t believe you waited this long to have a meeting with me. I’m sure my partner could have assisted you.”

“Well, don’t get me wrong, Laura, Perry is great, but we loved how you treated us at the Wedding-Con. We decided to wait for you to be back and take care of our wedding personally.”

“I’m really flattered.” She blushed a little. “I’m sure we are going to arrange the best wedding for the two of you.”

 

Her phone biped and Laura looked down at it, resisting the urge to see the text she was sure it was from Carmilla.

 

“How is your baby doing, by the way?”

“My wife just took a nap with him. She was trying to make him roll over his tummy early.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet! I can’t wait for me and Elleanor to start to have kids.”

“They are great.” Laura looked down at her phone again. “But it’s tough to have them and a career at the same time.”

Jessica followed her gaze “That sound was a text from your wife? You should totally answer it!”

Laura looked back at her a little ashamed “I’m afraid I just woke them up… this is the first whole day I spend without him.”

“Please, just text her back. We need to wait for Elleanor anyway.”

“You don’t really mind?”

“Of course not!”

 

Laura took her phone eagerly.

 

 **Carm (11:28a.m.)** Do you have plans for lunch?

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“I think I took everything” Carmilla said grabbing a second bag from the nursery while Riley was wrapped in a carrier attached to her torso. “I’m sure you miss mom too.”

 

She walked down the stairs, then to the new car, dropping the bags over the passenger seat. She unwrapped Riley from her, attaching him to the car seat. “You did love this car, didn’t you?”

 

She winked at him and closed the door, moving to the driver seat. It was a 15 minutes’ drive to Laura’s office. She tangled him in her carrier again, placing his back against her stomach, so Laura could see his face as soon as she entered the office.

 

She took just one bag with the basics, and headed to the elevator. It was a quick ride to the 3rd floor. The peachy sign always made her laugh, and this time it was no different. “Your mother is something” she mumbled placing her hand on the door knob.

 

Carmilla opened the door and scanned the place quickly. All the desks were empty, and only 3 people were there around the meeting table. Laura was facing her, and other 2 women were sat on the other side.

 

“I’m too early?” Carmilla said walking inside, dropping the bag over the couch. Laura’s face lighted up with the vision before her. She stood up and in a sprint was before Carmilla and Riley, hugging the two of them at once.

“No, you’re right on time” she said on Carmilla’s ear, pulling her for a quick kiss on her lips. “And I missed you so much, my little boy.” She kissed Riley’s head, hugging him again.

Carmilla looked up to the pair on the table staring at her and froze in place.

 

Laura stepped back and turned to her clients. “Girls, this is my son Riley and my wife Carmilla.”

Jessica, the brunet that was talking to Laura first, stood up and approached them, extending her hand to Carmilla. The other one, the blond, was like Carmilla, not moving an inch from her seat.

“He is adorable!” said Jessica while Carmilla’s gaze was fixed on the other girl.

“Carm!” Laura nudged her and Carmilla blinked again, finally seeing the girl’s hand before her.

“Hey, hi” Carmilla said taking the hand of the other girl.

“I’m Jessica Hall, I’m your wife new client.” She said excited to Carmilla.

 

Laura turned to the blond, who was now closer to them, wearing a surprised look on her face. “And this is-“ Laura was saying before Carmilla cut her out.

“Ell” Carmilla said in a dry tone.

“Ell?” Laura echoed looking at Carmilla and connecting the dots. “Ell…that Ell?”

“I go by Elleanor, now” said Jessica’s fiancé, extending her hand to Carmilla, who just kept staring at her.

“What is going on?” asked Jessica, looking confused to the three women.

Elleanor forced a smile, retrieving her hand. “We used to date in college.” She looked pointed to Carmilla “It’s been a while.”

Carmilla reacted again, feeling some kicks from Riley on her legs. “Yeah, yeah.” She wrapped her hands around him in a protective way.

 

Laura was still clueless of what to do in that situation. Jessica nodded her head and bit her lower lip.

 

“What a small world” Jessica said trying to lighting up the mood.

“Sure it is” Laura said regaining her upbeat tone. “So… who would know, huh?”

Carmilla kept her rigid posture and Laura realized how much her wife still felt hurt. 

“You have a beautiful baby” Elleanor said gesturing to Riley. “And he looks a lot like you Laura, even though he is a little ginger.”

Carmilla locked her jaw. “Is there any problem about my son’s hair color?” she asked harshly.

“Of course, not” Elleanor said defensively.

“We should go.” Jessica grabbed her hand and turned to the chair, taking her purse with her. “We don’t want to interrupt your lunch break any longer.”

 

Laura wanted to say something, but she was not really sure what to say. She just waved her hand to the couple, as Jessica was leading them out the door.

 

“I can dismiss them, Carm, it’s not a problem” she said as soon as the door was closed.

Carmilla took a deep breath closing her eyes and holding Riley’s hands on hers. “You don’t have to do that. Me and Ell are in the past.”

“Not totally.” Laura approached her crossing her arms. “Are you okay?”

Carmilla nodded dropping a couple of tears.

“Carm…” She opened her arms and brought Carmilla to her embrace, with Riley in the middle, without a clue of what was bothering his mother.

Carmilla hugged her too, dropping more tears. “It’s been 5 years since the last time I saw her… wasn’t expecting to see her ever again.”

“It’s alright, Carm. I won’t work for them, don’t worry.”

“But you have to.” She snuggled further on Laura’s shoulder. “You can’t just drop a client because one of the brides it’s your wife ex.”

“Yes, I can.”

“No… Laura.” She stepped back looking at her wife’s eyes. “We have a lot of bills to pay and this shouldn’t be a problem. You’re a professional, I’m sure you’re going to deal with that just fine.”

 

Laura kept holding Carmilla’s forearms with some tears on her eyes too. “She hurt you a lot, I can’t simply dismiss that and pretend everything is fine. You’re more important than the money.”

Carmilla wiped her tears snuffling. “Our future is more important than old grudges.”

Laura sighed. “It doesn’t matter anymore.” She shrugged “I don’t think they want to be our clients anyway.”

Carmilla looked up to the celling, while a rollercoaster of emotions was taking over her. Riley kicked her again and she untangled him from the carrier, turning him to face her. His bright big eyes made her smile and she hugged him. Everything felt so much better. In a beat, she was feeling Laura’s arms around her too. And then everything was just fine again.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Jessica texted me again” Laura said resting her fork over the table. 

Riley was in the car seat basket on her left, and Carmilla on the other side of the booth, having a cheeseburger. She raised an inquisitive brow at Laura.

“She wants to know if I still want to take them as clients. She said Elleanor don’t mind too.”

“Just say yes” Carmilla suggested like it was not a big deal.

“I don’t think I can.” She shook her head looking up to Carmilla. “Every time I see her, I’ll remember what she did to you.”

“I told you it is in the past.”

“Carm, you cried. And she didn’t seem to care a bit about what she did to you.”

“In her head she did nothing wrong, why do you think she would care?”

 

Laura huffed, taking her fork again, but only smashing her food without eating a thing. “I won’t work for her.” She smashed more eggs “Jessica can be really nice and sweet, but I won’t stand your ex.”

Carmilla clench her hands and took a deep breath. “I’ll talk to her.”

Laura looked up to her with widen eyes. “What? No!”

Carmilla nodded. “I’ll feel guilty if you drop them because of me. Just let me talk to her.”

“Why get into more suffer for no reason?”

“I’m sure it won’t be a day at the park, but I really have to do this, Laura. I’m an adult and, I’m married and a mother. I’m in the best moment of my life, I should not let a person from my past to make me feel like shit.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes to herself. “I know, I own 5 bucks to the jar.”

“Forget the jar…” She reached Carmilla’s hand over the table. “Carm, please don’t do this.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

Laura never agreed to the arrangement. Even though she knew Carmilla needed some closer, she rather drops 10 clients than to see Carmilla having that conversation. She would not really see it anyway, but just knowing that Carmilla was dealing with that made her cringe with distaste for the whole situation.

 

Ell agreed to the meeting, and Jessica supported her. It was hard for Carmilla to choose a place to face her past, so she just asked Laura to help her with some indication. On the next day, she was sat on a bench in front of her old dorm at Silas University. Laura was inside the car parked in a safe distance, with Riley on her arms. She insisted on being around in case Carmilla needed her.

 

Even through the distance, Laura could see their profiles, when Ell was coming alone and sat down by Carmilla’s side. She was keeping her hands inside her jacket pocket, not making eye contact with Carmilla, who was keeping a poker face.

 

“Of all places in the world, why did you choose this one to meet me?” she asked in a genuine curious tone.

“I didn’t want to have more places associate with you.” Carmilla shrugged. “That’s all.”

She let out a humorless chuckle. “Yeah, makes sense.”

 

Carmilla dragged her right foot on the floor back and forth, and looked up to Ell for the first time in that day. “Let’s go straight to the point.” She cleaned her throat. “You broke my heart into pieces, I’d moved one. I’m happy now and I don’t care if my wife is the one helping you to have your wedding. I really don’t.”

Ell frowned. “Wait a minute…” She raised her hand to Carmilla “I broke your heart? You were the one who dumped me.”

“I can’t believe you…” Carmilla brushed her hair with her fingers nervously. “After all this time I thought that maybe you could had grew up just a bit, well surely I’m dead wrong, you’re still just a spoiled child.”

“Oh, so are you going to deny that? You broke up with me, Carmilla, who is the child here?”

 

Laura was looking apprehensive from her car, bouncing Riley on her arms, more to make herself calm, than he.

 

“Yeah, I did that, after you basically called me a crazy person! I’m sure you were about to drag me to some dump in a straightjacket.”

“I may had exaggerated a bit, but you did need treatment, I was just trying to help you!”

“Treatment?! I’m just a writer, not a sick pervert. You’re such a hypocrite prude.”

“You keeping doing that, don’t you?”

“If you mean I still write erotica the answer is yes. How do you think I support my family? Laura is not the only one bringing home the bacon.”

“And I thought that you had changed too… I mean look at you! You got married before me, and you even have a child… I was the one who wanted to have all of these things… not you.”

“Since when you did want to have a family?” Carmilla wrinkled her forehead and raised nervously her arms. “This is the first time I’m hearing it.”

“I guess we never had the chance to talk about it” Ell said sarcastically. “To be honest, I really thought you would never be ready for this… like your mother said over and over again.”

“My mother?” Carmilla could not contain the bitterness in her words.

“Yeah, your mother. She told me how I would never have a future with you… that you didn’t want to follow things seriously.”

Carmilla gulped dry, clenching her fingers on the bench.

 

“For a moment I thought you were the one, Carmilla. I talked with Lilita about it… she laughed in my face, said I was delusional… and then I saw your notebook and realized she was right.”

“Just stop it” Carmilla said raising her hand. “If you are using my mother as the voice of reason, I just don’t want to hear anything else.”

Ell shook her head and they fell into a moment of silence.

 

“Let’s just agree to disagree… about the past.” Ell said shrugging. “I’m glad I’ve met Jessica, I’m truly happy now. And you and Laura look happy too. Even your baby looks happy.”

“Yes, we are.” She looked up to the car where Laura and Riley were inside. “I never imagined that I could be this happy. Ever.”

Ell nodded looking at the ground.

“So… what we do now?” Carmilla said bouncing her legs, looking at Ell again.

“Jessica was the one who really wanted to have your wife working for us. She was indeed the best person we’ve consulted about our wedding… but I don’t know if it’s a good idea anymore.”

Carmilla sighed. “You’re right about this. It’s not.” She released her hand from the bench. “Laura said the same thing… this was more about me needing some closure from you. And even though I still think you were an asshole to me, I’m glad you were.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“For a moment I thought you were the one too. We would be really unhappy as a family, but we would probably only realize that after it was too late. And I’m glad that it didn’t happen, I’m glad you’re dumb enough to believe my mother over me.”

Ell frowned, brushing her hair nervously. “You’re a fucking jerk, Carmilla.”

Carmilla stood up, wearing a smirk on place. “And you will always be a spoiled asshole, Ell.”

Ell rolled her eyes. “Elleanor!”

 

Carmilla kept talking. “You think that using your full name will make you feel more adult? You’re fucking delusional, indeed.” She laughed dryly. “When you’ll be changing the 10th dipper of the day, tired as hell, and you won’t even care about it or to the pee and vomit falling all over you, because a tiny human is smiling at you, then, and maybe then, you’ll know what it’s feel like to be an real adult.”

And with that, she left Ell by herself, walking in the direction of Laura and Riley, never looking back.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“So, how it went?” Laura asked as soon as Carmilla was driving the car back to their home.

“Not like I expected.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I really don’t know what I was expecting… but I can say that you were right… about everything.”

Laura held a smile and forced a serious expression. “Everything what?”

“That you shouldn’t work for them and that I needed closure.”

A happy tone escaped her lips. “Really? Huh…”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “What?”

“I can’t believe that you are simply agreeing with me just like that.”

Carmilla could feel the smugness disguised in Laura. But she kept her poker face. “Why not?”

“You’re stubborn as one can be, Carmilla.”

Carmilla chuckled. “Me?! No, no, no, Cupcake. You’re the stubborn one in this family.”

“I knew this would not last long… you admitting I’m right. It was good as it lasted” Laura said dramatically.

“About the Ell issue, not everything that we ever disagreed on, of course.”

“Okay, okay… I’ll have that.” She sighed looking at Riley behind them. “What she said?”

“Do you want all the details?”

“Are you really asking me that?” Laura said crossing her arms.

Carmilla smiled. “Sure… how dumb I am, my dear Cupcake?” She looked briefly to Laura. “God, I’m really lucky to have you.”

Laura blushed, giggling. “What?”

“Nothing.” Carmilla shook her head. “Let’s just get home, I’ll tell you all the details later.”

 

They fell into a comfortable moment of silence, with Laura holding Carmilla’s hand between her two hands over her lap.

“Thanks for dropping by for lunch” Laura said squeezing Carmilla’s hand. “I was really missing Riley. And you.”

“You don’t tell me!” Carmilla made a false confused face. Laura slapped her playfully, giggling like a happy kid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Halls were mentioned in the chapter 34 of The Oasis and The Island fic.  
> Yes, this is part of a long planned plot. There is more to come along the way, just pay attention to the signs!
> 
> Also, I want to announce that The Oasis and The Island reached last week a thousand kudos! Thanks all of you guys, never thought that a fic that I wrote would get that mark, so thank you!
> 
> theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com


	8. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time Laura will take Carmilla on a date. But a tense morning can change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be as hot as you wanted to it to be. I'm trying new things with this sequel, so if you have any request, just let me know.

**Chapter 8 – The First Date**

 

It was morning, but not so early. Laura was wrapped in a blanket, all by herself in a corner of the bed. Carmilla was curled into a ball on the other side, shivering and cold. Laura rolled over to Carmilla’s side, spreading her blanket to cover Carmilla, snuggling with her. She nested her face into Carmilla’s silk locks, brushing some strands, placing the hair by Carmilla’s shoulder.

She felt Carmilla’s shiver disappear after a while, and she held her even closer, making her warmth more contagious to her wife. She felt asleep again for an amount of time she could not count, waking up again with Carmilla giving feather light kisses on her hands.

 

“Morning, popsicle girl” Laura mumbled.

Carmilla chuckled with a very raspy voice. “Why’s that now?”

“Don’t remember?”

Carmilla hummed a no.

“You were freezing over here, all by yourself.”

“That’s because my wife is a blanket thief.”

“I did not steal the blanket! I just happened to be with it.”

“Yeah, the blanket casually wrapped itself around you during the night.”

Laura took a deep breath taking in the sweet smell of Carmilla’s hair. “New shampoo? Your hair smells great.” She took another deep breath, snuggling further into Carmilla’s hair.

“You’re so smooth changing the subjective just like that.”

Laura pouted with a sonorous disapproving hum.

“Yeah, it’s a new shampoo” Carmilla said trying to humor Laura again. “I thought you would not notice it.”

“Why would I not notice?” Laura asked burying her fingers in Carmilla’s locks and brushing them to the side, opening way for Carmilla’s nape. “It’s so beautiful and so soft.”

 

With her words, she was blowing some hot air to Carmilla’s nape and soon she was kissing the exposed skin, gently and slow. A shiver ran through Carmilla’s spine and she forgot to breathe for a moment.

“So, it’s our date tonight, right?” Carmilla said almost moaning her words.

Laura just hummed in response, tucking to the side more hair from Carmilla’s neck, increasing her kisses. She rested her hand over Carmilla’s hip, slowly drawing some circles on the skin with the tips of her fingers. Another shiver cursed Carmilla’s body, raising some goosebumps around her groin area.

 

Laura tilted her head reaching Carmilla’s shoulder, scraping her teeth lightly on the skin. She sank her teeth a bit.

“Laura?” Carmilla asked with a high pitched tone.

“Huh?” 

“Can you not bite me?” She squinting her eyes tightly, waiting for the worst.

“I… what?” Laura tilted her head up.

“It’s not that I don’t like when you bite me but, the last time you did it, in the office, you left a pretty ugly bruise, and it’s still a little sensitive.”

“Oh my God, I’m sorry Carm!” Laura pulled Carmilla’s shirt to the side and noticed the purple mark of her teeth over there. “Why you didn’t tell me before?” She laid some soft kisses on it, in a way to compensate her previous act.

“Didn’t want to discourage you… it felt great in that moment.”

“I’m so, so, sorry.” She laid more kisses, making her way down Carmilla’s clavicle, turning her wife to face her. “I’m sorry, okay? I won’t bite you ever again.”

“See, that’s why I didn’t want to say anything… it’s okay, really. I like when you bite me.”

“I like some bites too, you know….?” Laura looked down sheepishly.

Carmilla smirked “Good to know.”

 

Laura hided her smile hugging Carmilla and tucking her hands inside Carmilla’s pants, over her butt. She intertwined one leg between Carmilla’s, pushing their hips together.

Carmilla opened her eyes widen, looking at the crib on the other side of the bed. Riley was sound asleep, luckily. And then Laura started to motion her hips, gridding Carmilla.

“Laura…” Carmilla whispered.

“God, I missed this.” Laura increased her motions.

“We have a date tonight, Cupcake” Carmilla said regaining her voice, with her lips very closer to Laura’s ear.

“Yeah, we do.” Laura released Carmilla’s ass, reaching her wife’s hands that was holding her forearms.

“Touch me, Carm” she pleaded placing Carmilla’s hand over her breasts.

“I…” Carmilla tried to protest, but it felt useless. She started to massage Laura’s breast over the shirt.

“This is amazing.” Laura’s hands returned to Carmilla’s ass, rocking their hips with more enthusiasm. “So good.”

 

Carmilla closed her eyes, swallowing her moans. She leaned over Laura, burying her face on her wife’s hair. She increased the movement with her hands and hips, trying to make things go faster. The initiative made Laura to let out some gasps, panting in a matter of seconds. 

Laura held tightly on Carmilla. “I want you inside me, Carmilla” she said by her wife’s ear.

Carmilla ignored Laura, speeding the gridding. 

“Carm…” Laura moaned the name, taking Carmilla’s right hand from her breast and tucking it inside her pants. “I want you, Carm…”she said trying to look at Carmilla’s eyes, which was closed.

“Carm, look at me!” She stopped her hips movements, forcing Carmilla to look at her. “Carm!”

Carmilla opened her eyes slowly, still panting from the all the motions. She stopped her hips too.

“What is going on?” Laura furrowed her eyes. “You don’t want to touch me, do you?”

“Laura…” Carmilla took a deep breath “I can’t… not with him in the room.”

Laura opened her eyes wider. “He is sleeping! And he is just a baby, it’s not like he knows what is going on.”

“I… I can’t” Carmilla said with pleaded eyes.

 

Laura huffed, pulling Carmilla’s hands away from her. She turned over the bed and climbed out, stomping her feet all the way to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and Carmilla just heard the click of the lock.

Carmilla pulled out all the covers from her, jumping out of the bed and approaching the bathroom door. “Laura?”

She tried the knob but it was locked indeed. She looked at Riley who was still sounding asleep.

She knocked the door lightly. “Laura, come on, open the door.”

She approached her ear to the door, but it was all silence. “Laura.” She tried her best to not raise her voice too loud. “I’m sorry, Laura.”

Carmilla left the door and walked to the crib. She propped her hands on the edge, sighing. “Can’t believe this is happening” she said pitching the bridge of her nose.

 

After walking around the room with her arms crossed, she approached the door again, ear touching the wood. She heard a muffled cry. And it didn’t take longer for the far cry to turn into a loud sob.

 

With her forehead leaned on the door, she dropped some tears too. But some cues got her attention and she looked back to the crib, where Riley was twitching with eyes wide open.

“Hey there, my little guy.” Carmilla grabbed him, noticing the bad smell of his dippers. “I know, I know.”

She carried him to the nursery, setting him over the dipper changing table. “You have a perfect timing to stink your pants, don’t you?” She shook her head with a chuckle, removing his dirty clothes. “You need a bath…” She looked around the room. “We have to go the hall bathroom this time, okay?”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

Carmilla was bathing Riley on the tub, with half of her body leaned over him. Despise the pain in her back, she was amusing him making silly faces.

“Yeah, Riley, this is fun, right?” She sighed. “Please don’t cry, not today” she said under her breath forcing a smile.

The door of the bathroom was opened and Carmilla turned to see Laura coming in with puffed eyes and arms crossed.

“Is everything okay with Riley?”

“Yeah… just, you know, the same old explosive diarrhea.”

Laura nodded, looking at the floor. “I’ll prepare breakfast for us.”

“Okay” Carmilla said before Laura turned again, without looking at her, leaving the bathroom.

Carmilla sighed deeply looking at her son again. “This is not just angry mom…” She poured some water over his head. “This a very frustrated mom, in a way you can’t quite understand yet, but you will someday. I think.” She shrugged.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Your breakfast is in the kitchen, did you feed him already?” Laura said in a neutral tone, barely making eye contact with Carmilla.

“No. Just showered him.”

“Okay.” Laura approached her taking Riley from her arms. “I’ll take care of it.” She turned to climb up the stairs. “Don’t forget we have lunch at my dad’s today.” Carmilla just stood there looking at them disappearing from her view.

Carmilla walked to the kitchen and found a bowl filled with cereal and milk over the countertop. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m so screwed.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Laura seems strangely quiet today” John said to Carmilla while she was washing the dishes and he was drying them.

“We kind had a fight this morning.”

He nodded slowly humming. Carmilla didn’t say anything else as he waited for some more information.

“Anything I can help with? It’s money? I can land some.”

“Nope, nothing like that.”

“Is she jealous of you again? I heard that gym story too many times to know that Laura was overreacting a little.”

Carmilla shrugged. “Nothing like that either.”

“Okay.” He nodded again. “Well, if there is anything I can help with, just let me know.”

“Thanks but, there is nothing you can do.”

“Are you sure? Because I know my daughter, I’ve seen all you can imagine, there is nothing I can’t handle with… well, I know she doesn’t like me getting too worried about her, but I don’t think that’s the case right now. Or is it? It’s me, is she mad at me somehow?” He blabbed in a way that made Carmilla think that the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.

 

“No. She’s not mad at you.” Carmilla looked briefly to him finishing the last plate. “She is mad at me.”

“So you did something, huh?” He looked sternly to Carmilla taking the clean plate. “Well, in this case I can’t really do anything.” He furrowed his brows, making too many pressure on the plate. “Unless you did something really terrible to her, then I’ll be mad at you too, kid.”

“I did nothing” Carmilla said frustrated. “That’s the problem” she said under her breath, wiping her hands on a kitchen cloth.

John crossed his arms looking serious to Carmilla. “So you did something… what happened Carmilla? Should I be worried?”

“With all due respect, John” Carmilla said raising one hand to him “but this is any of your business.”

He looked indignant. “How you hurting my little girl isn’t any of my business?”

“Dad!” Laura yelled entering the kitchen. “Can you stop prying?”

“I’m just making sure that you are okay.”

“I’m okay. Couples fight, it’s not a big deal” she said harshly. “Come on Carmilla, we are leaving.”

Carmilla threw the cloth on the kitchen table and left the room. Laura was pushing the stroller with Riley on the living room, gesturing for Carmilla to take the baby bag. They left quietly, walking down the street to their home, not exchanging any word.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Perry and Laf will arrive at 6 to take care of Riley. At 6:30 we will be leaving” Laura said casually to Carmilla, who was laid on the living room mat playing with Riley.

Carmilla looked up to Laura, who was sat on the couch watching TV. “Are we still going on that date?”

“Of course we will. I’m not going to break my promise to take you on a date just because you acted like a jerk.”

“I acted like a jerk? You’re the one who wanted to have sex in front of our son.”

“It was not like that!” Laura hissed. “And I’m not going to discuss that with you right now. I’m not ready.”

The hurt tone Laura used in her last sentence made Carmilla to gulp dry and to feel guilty again.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“I made a list with his schedule of eating and sleeping” Laura said giving Perry a piece of paper. “I sent you a copy via text, and there is also a list of emergency numbers on the fridge door.”

“Alright” Perry said serious taking the list.

“Also, don’t forget his toys... and his songs, if you have trouble putting him to sleep, try that lullaby songs that Carmilla sings to him.”

“I’m not sure if he will like my voice, but I can try.” Perry shrugged and Lafontaine laughed.

 

Laura looked at Riley on her arms and hugged him for the third time while giving her friends the instructions “This is it, Riley. Behave, okay? Aunt Perry and…” She looked at Lafontaine, not sure what word to use to call them. “And Laf will take good care of you.”

“He can call me Auncle” said Lafontaine. 

Laura chuckled. “Alright, Aunt Perry and Auncle Lafontaine.”

 

Carmilla looked at her just waiting for the moment Laura would hand her their son for her goodbye hug. Laura kissed his cheek, finally giving him to Carmilla.

Carmilla hugged him for a long time, closing her eyes and whispering on his ears, so nobody else could hear her “See you soon, little guy. I love you, more than anything in the world. Don’t forget that, okay?”

Her eyes were filled with tears when she released him. She blinked fast to dismiss them. She kissed his cheeks, handing him to Lafontaine.

“Let’s go” Laura said taking her hand. Carmilla felt a little better touching Laura again, waving her goodbye to her son and friends.

 

Laura was not smiling, but also not looking angry like before. She opened the door of their brand new car to Carmilla, releasing her wife’s hand. Carmilla felt a little sad not having Laura’s hand on hers anymore, but the gesture of opening the door to her, soothed her somehow.

On the other side of the car, Laura climbed on the driver’s seat and readjusted the mirrors. “First stop, food” she said in a neutral tone buckling her seatbelt. Carmilla did the same.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Okay Mrs. Hollis, your table is ready for you” said the host taking Laura and Carmilla to a table in the very back corner of the fancy restaurant.

They sat on opposite sides and waited for their waiter. Carmilla noticed how dimmed was the lights, making their table almost disappear in the darkness of the place. It was indeed a very cozy restaurant. But she felt a little alone on the other side of the table. 

Their waiter was nice and polite, avoiding to talk any more than he needed. It was a fondue restaurant, something that Carmilla was craving for a while.

 

“A fondue restaurant” Carmilla said trying to break the ice. “I like it.”

“I do pay attention” Laura retorted, taking some of her ice tea.

“I know you do. And I appreciate that.”

Laura nodded. “Carm…” Carmilla looked up to her again. “Can we forget about what happened this morning? At least for tonight?”

“Sure.”

Laura gave Carmilla a timid smile, making Carmilla to smile a little too. She grabbed her phone and typed a text. “Everything seems fine with Riley. Perry said they are acting out some sort of play for him, but I’m sure he will sleep at any moment now, it’s late.”

“Late for him, but not for us.”

Laura nodded and their food arrived. They got the fondue forks and dived little pieces of bread and meet into a pan of cheese.

“We are not spending the night in our place, are we? I didn’t want to ask anything and ruin the surprise but, with Perry and Lafontaine in our house, that’s what I’m imagining.”

“Or they could be there throwing some flower petals and lighting some candles as we speak” Laura said mischievous.

Carmilla chuckled. “And there it goes the element of surprise.”

“How dare you complain about my romantic plan?” Laura made a faux mad face, cocking her eyebrows.

“Sorry, I won’t say anything else.”

 

Laura jabbed a piece of bread and dived in the cheese, offering for Carmilla. Her wife made a very seductive smile, taking the piece of breath and chewing in a way that made Laura forget her own name.

“I need to go to the restroom” Laura said after pulling her fork from Carmilla.

Carmilla felt a little tense, but held her smile in place while Laura was leaving the table. As the minutes were passing, Carmilla started to worry. The waiter was about to bring a pan of chocolate when Carmilla decided to check on Laura.

 

Laura had her hands propped on the bathroom large sink, looking at her own eyes in the mirror in front of her. Carmilla approached her wife, making Laura to break out from some sort of trance.

“Are you okay, Cupcake?” Carmilla stood behind Laura, looking at her eyes through the mirror.

Laura looked back, giving Carmilla a forced smile. “Yeah, sorry I…” Carmilla gave a step further, placing a hand over Laura’s shoulder. “Let’s eat.” She turned to the bathroom dorm, stepping out from Carmilla’s touch.

Carmilla dropped her hand in the air, following Laura a couple of seconds later.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Second stop…” Laura said entering the car again, after opening the door for Carmilla for the second time in the night. “Surprise!”

“I think we should head back home” Carmilla said in a monotone voice.

“No, the night is not over yet.” Laura started the engine and drove them again.

“It may as well have…” She crossed her arms looking at the window on her side. “You’re still mad at me, so why the trouble?”

“I’m not mad at you.” Laura forced her smile again and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Laura drove for another 15 minutes and Carmilla noticed the dark forest that was surrounded them.

“More 15 minutes” Laura said before Carmilla could make any protest. She just shrugged and took her phone to text Lafontaine e check on Riley.

 

After exactly 15 minutes, they reached a dirty road and Carmilla let out a humorless chuckled. “Are going to kill me and ditch me in the woods now?”

“Yes, Carmilla, that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“Well, at least I said goodbye to my son.”

“You talk about me being dramatic, but you are way worse, Carmilla Karnstein.”

“I’m Karnstein again now?” Carmilla huffed. “Yeah, I’m going to die tonight.”

Laura shook her head. “That’s what I get for being romantic.”

“Romantic?! You are giving me the cold shoulder since you left our bathroom this morning.”

“I told you I don’t want to talk about it, can you respect that?”

Carmilla let out a sarcastic laugh. “Sure, Princess, whatever you want.”

 

Laura growled, biting her lower lip. They finally reached their destination: a cabin in the woods. Laura pulled over the car in front of cabin and climbed out of it. Carmilla opened her own door before Laura could do it. Laura threw her arms frustrated in the air, taking one of the Carmilla’s hands and pulling her in another direction, not giving much time for Carmilla to look properly at the place.

“Come with me.” She walked down a small path made of stones guiding Carmilla to a wood dock in the middle of a large lake not too far from the cabin.

With only the pale glow of the moon lighting their way, Laura stopped on the deck and turned to Carmilla. “Second stop, stargazing.”

 

Carmilla sighed looking up to a huge set of bright stars above them. Laura sat down, pulling Carmilla with her. Once Carmilla was by her side, Laura leaned her back on the solid wood, laying down. Carmilla did the same, still impressed by the expressive numbers of stars in the sky. It was such a beautiful sight, but she could not enjoy it like she wanted. Not with the air so tense between her and Laura.

Laura approached her and Carmilla automatic set her arm under Laura’s head, making her more comfortable by her side. Laura snuggled further pressing her body tight with Carmilla’s.

The silence filled the air. The only thing they could hear was their own breathing and the occasional croak from some frog. Carmilla wanted to say something nice. She thought about all she wanted to say, but at the same time she was mad too. But more guilty than mad, so she decided to not say anything. She endured more minutes in silence, until the pain in her back was bugging her too much to be ignored.

“Laura?”

“Huh?”

“Is there a third stop? I think I can’t feel my arms, or my legs anymore.”

“Yeah…”Laura moved, freeing Carmilla. She straightened some limbs before standing up.

 

She waited for Carmilla to be up too and grabbed her hand again, leading her to their way back to the cabin. She stepped up in the foyer, pulling up a dirt rug and taking a key underneath it. She unlocked the front door, pulling Carmilla with her. She turned on the lights, revealing a cozy living room with some peachy furniture and an old fashion kitchen with dark blue details.

“Let me guess” Carmilla said looking around. “This is Perry’s cabin.

“Yep.” Laura guided Carmilla to the door on the right, opening a window, but closing the blinds, to get some air in.

Carmilla noticed the contours of the furniture while Laura was walking around the bed and turning a small lamp by the bedside table on. Laura left the bedroom quickly, turning off the living room lights.

Carmilla sat down on the bed and started to remove her boots. “So, third stop, time to sleep” she said sarcastically.

“No.” Laura shook her head. “Third stop… sex.”

“What?” Carmilla asked incredulous.

Laura approached Carmilla and climbed on her lap. “That’s what I planned for us… well, for you.”

Carmilla closed her eyes feeling her stomach uneasy “Laura…” 

“Shhhh” Laura said placing her index finger on Carmilla’s lips. “I told you, I’m going to keep my promise.”

“But this-“

Laura interrupted her again. “Don’t ruin the night, Carmilla. It took me a lot of effort to make this night perfect.”

“Perfect?!” Carmilla yelled “Are you out of your mind?” She stood up carrying Laura with her, turning in front of the bed and placing Laura over the mattress. “I’m going to sleep and you should do the same. Date night is over.”

Laura demeanor dropped from annoyed to utterly sad. “I didn’t want to assume that, but now it’s crystal clear.” Tears started to fall from her eyes. “You don’t want to touch me, you’re disgusted by me.”

Carmilla irritated attitude melted right away with the scene before her. “Laura, you got all wrong. I’m not disgusted by you.”

Carmilla was about to touch Laura’s hands, but she held herself. 

“Really, Carmilla? So why don’t want to have sex with me right now, huh? What is your excuse this time?”

“Because we are fighting, can’t you see that?!” Carmilla ran her fingers in her hair. “It’s been months since the last time we had sex… well, that I could actually touch you…” She stepped closer to Laura, sighing. “This was supposed to be special and intimate… not when we are this mad at each other, or at a quickie in the morning hopping that our baby doesn’t wake up with our noise.”

Laura raised up her head finally looking at Carmilla again. “That’s why you didn’t want to touch me this morning?”

Carmilla kneeled before Laura, with her eyes on the same level as her wife’s. “One of the reasons, yeah…” Carmilla slowly approached more and place her hands over Laura’s. “And because I think it’s really awkward to do that while Riley is there, even if he is sleeping.”

Laura looked down again “Are you not saying this just because I’m fat?”

Carmilla looked incredulous. “Laura, you are not fat.” She squeezed Laura’s hand to reassure her. “And even if you were, it would not be a problem… You don’t know how much I want to touch you… but not like this.”

“I know you’re right about Riley…” Laura took a deep breath and turned her hands to hold Carmilla’s. “But I was so into it, I didn’t think straight… like you said, it’s been months, and my body it’s not the same as it was before...”

Carmilla smiled looking Laura with adoration “You’re so beautiful, Laura, in every way. There is no other reason for me not wanting to touch you.” 

A tiny smile was sneaking Laura’s lips. She squeezed Carmilla’s hands on hers. “So… what we do now?” A hint of hope was shining in Laura’s eyes.

Carmilla bit her lower lip, raising her shoulders for a second. “We could start this all over again.”

Laura frowned for a bit. “Restart the whole date, Carmilla?! But-“

This time was Carmilla who was placing a finger over Laura’s mouth. “That’s not what I meant.” She smiled wider and winked. “Come with me.”

“To where?”

“To see the stars properly.” She took the large blanket over the bed, urging Laura to stand up. She also took the pillows and wrapped the blanket around them, placing her arm over Laura’s shoulder.

“You are barefoot, Carm.” Laura giggled looking at her wife’s feet.

Carmilla giggle too “It’s not a problem.”

“Wait!” Laura kneeled before the bed and took a pairs of flip flops from under it, giving them to Carmilla.

“That’s helpful.” Carmilla put the shoes and pulled Laura with her again.

 

They ran outside and into the dark. Carmilla placed the blanket over the deck, and arranged the pillows, while Laura was shivering with the cold air of the night. She laid first, gesturing for Laura to follow her. As soon as Laura was by her side, Carmilla pulled the hem of the cover, wrapping them like a burrito.

After feeling her body warm again, Laura smiled widen, finally noticing the stars. Or better saying, noticing the beautiful brunet on her side looking at them. “This is such a beautiful place, well done, Cupcake.” 

“Yeah, beautiful” Laura said not taking her eyes from Carmilla.

Carmilla noticed the pair of bright eyes on her and turned back to Laura. She closed her eyes, leaning forward and touched Laura’s face with hers, bumping their noses lightly. Laura opened a quick smile before leaning more and touching Carmilla’s lips with her own.

This time it felt right. Carmilla’s hands were finding their way around Laura’s body. She was light and free, turning to top Laura, placing the most gentle and tender kisses on her skin. She was missing everything about Laura. Every inch of her body, every moan from her mouth.

“You’re still very sweet” she said with her mouth glued to Laura’s center, teasing her in the best way.

Laura giggled, more happy than she could ever be in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by the fic Clockwork when I was writing the very first paragraph of this chapter. You should check it out, [Clockwork](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5129957/chapters/11803580) is great!
> 
> This chapter closes a sequence of back to back chapters that started on chapter 5. We will have some time jumping in the next one.
> 
>  
> 
> [theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com](http://theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com)


	9. The First Time Crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months old Riley is about to crawl, and it can be another first Laura is going to miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three months time jump after chapter 8.

**Chapter 9 – The First Time Crawling**

 

“Come here, Riley, come with mom!” said Laura enthusiastic, just two feet away from Riley, who was sat on the living room mat.

“Come on, big boy! This is easy!” cheered Carmilla, closer to him, almost pushing him in Laura’s direction.

“Don’t force him, Carm! He needs to go by himself” Laura protested.

“I’m just giving a little push.”

“Come here” said Laura leaning in their direction and taking Carmilla by her hand. “Let him try on his own.”

“This needs to happen tonight, I don’t want you to lose any other first…”

“Argh, don’t even tell me about it…” Laura sighed. “I don’t want to see his firsts through videos, but I also don’t want to push things.”

“Alright.” Carmilla turned to him, sitting next to Laura. “Come here, Riley! Your mommies are waiting for you!”

“Yeah, my little baby, come here! You just have to move your knee and then extended your right hand…” She looked with a question mark face to Carmilla. “He is right handed, right?”

“I think he is, I’m not sure yet.” Carmilla shrugged. “Hey, Riley, look at these big milk containers over here, aren’t you hungry? Huh?” she said gesturing for Laura boobs.

“Big milk containers?!” Laura furrowed her brows, slapping Carmilla on her arm. “That’s so damn rude!”

“Ouch! How is that rude? I didn’t say ‘look at this big rack’, _that_ would be rude.” She looked pointedly to Laura. “And I’m sure if I’d say boobs, you would be mad too, and even make me put some money at the jar.” 

“Breasts, Carmilla. You can say breasts, okay? No money in the jar needed.”

“So boobs are banned now?”

Laura rolled her eyes. “Just in front of him, of course.”

And the sound of Riley crying got their attention back to him.

 

“I think we are done for the day” Laura said standing up and taking him from the floor. “Time for you to eat and to you” she said looking at Carmilla, “to take a shower because I am, in case you’re interested, in the right mood.”

Carmilla wiggled her eyebrows. “Right mood, huh?” She bit her lower lip. “I think I am interested.”

Laura smiled shyly to her. “Good.” She giggled and sighed. “Well, I’m sure he will fall asleep really fast after all of this fuss.”

Carmilla stood up, giving a lingering peck on Laura’s lips. “Let’s hope for that.” She pinched Riley’s cheek. “Please, be a good boy tonight.”

Laura giggled again and Carmilla started to climb the stairs up. Laura was walking to the kitchen, but she detained herself midway and turned to Carmilla. “Carm?”

“I know, wear only the towel” she said in a teasing tone.

“Oh, you know me so well!”

Carmilla seductively blinked to Laura and resumed her way upstairs.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

Carmilla almost tripped on her own feet when she saw Laura laid on their bed completely naked, not even covering herself with the sheets.

“That’s what I call a hell of a right moody.” Carmilla chuckled propping her knees on the bed end.

Laura smiled widen. “I’m just being practical… it’s been a while.”

Carmilla crawled on the bed, slowly reaching Laura. “Three days it’s a ‘while’ now?” she asked in a mocking tone.

“It is for me.” Laura shrugged, raising her hands to touch Carmilla. “A long, long while.”

 

Carmilla hovered over Laura, licking her lips while Laura was biting her own lower lip.

“Is Riley really sleeping?”

“He is very sound asleep.”

Carmilla side eyed the baby monitor on the bedside table for a second and then back to Laura. “I think tonight it’s really a good night.”

Laura chuckled pulling off the towel wrapped around Carmilla. She felt her mouth getting dry as she took in the sight. She threw the towel on the floor and grabbed Carmilla’s ass, pulling her wife’s hips to meet her own.

“Slow down, Creampuff” Carmilla said laughing, as she was losing her balance and falling over Laura, making their whole bodies to touch at once.

Laura didn’t waste time with more talk. She started to kiss Carmilla’s lips desperately. Soon her tongue was eagerly meeting Carmilla’s and she moved her hands up, massaging Carmilla’s back and reaching her shoulders.

She was moaning just with the contact of Carmilla skin on her own, grabbing firmly on her wife’s shoulder and flipping them over the bed. Carmilla was smiling and barely responding to Laura’s kisses.

 

“What? Too harsh?” Laura asked tilting her head up with a concerned expression.

Carmilla laughed more. “No, not at all.”

“What is the problem?”

“There is no problem, whatsoever.” Carmilla ran her fingers on Laura’s hair. “I’m just happy, Cupcake, that’s all.”

Laura chuckled, cupping Carmilla’s jaw. “So come here, my happy wife.”

When Laura ducked to kiss Carmilla, pressing her thumbs on Carmilla’s jaw, she heard a gasp. Immediately she pulled away from Carmilla’s face, noticing her features twitching in pain.

“Carm?”

Carmilla growled taking Laura’s hand off of her face. “Maybe a little harsh now” Carmilla said trying to disguise the pain in her voice.

Laura propped herself up, lying on the side of Carmilla. “What is wrong? It’s your teeth, isn’t it?”

Carmilla shook her head, brooding without noticing. “I’m fine, this is nothing.” She turned to her side, to face Laura. “Let’s keep going.”

“Carm…” Laura whined, brushing Carmilla’s locks away from her face. “You don’t look very well.”

“Insulting me is not a very good bed booster, Cupcake.” Carmilla approached Laura, kissing her neck.

And then Laura heard another gasp. She rolled her eyes, pushing Carmilla from her. “Carmilla, we can postpone this, it’s okay.”

Carmilla had her eyes closed and a lonely tear was falling from one of them. Laura rubbed Carmilla’s head again, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. “I’ll take you some painkillers.”

“Thanks” Carmilla mumbled, her eyes still closed.

 

Laura climbed out of the bed, taking a robe that was hanging by the bedroom door. “Tomorrow morning I’ll schedule a dentist appointment for you, no more excuses this time.”

Carmilla just hummed positively in response.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

On the next day, Carmilla was tapping her feet nervously on her dentist waiting room. She was sat in the middle seat of the roll, with the stroller touching her knees. Riley, her only companion, was occupied chewing the leg of his stuffed cat.

“Laura is taking forever” she complained looking at the hour on her phone. In 15 minutes Carmilla would be the next in the dentist chair.

 

“You should be happy you don’t have teeth yet, little guy” she said tucking her phone back to her pants pocket. “Or that you don’t have to work, or think about bills…” She huffed, brushing her hair nervously. “I should not be saying these things to you, sorry.” She looked up to him, patting his little foot. “It’s just that… be an adult is not easy sometimes. It has it perks of course… you can do whatever you want, there will be no need to wear dippers… unless you are too old and too damn…” She shook her head. “Nope, this is not right either. I don’t want you to be so negative like me… but also not too much optimistic like mom, and I know there is nothing wrong with that but you can be hurt so easily and…” She huffed again. “I’m doing it again…”

She took her phone from the pocket and looked it again. “Balance” she said not taking her eyes from the phone “that’s a good one, you need balance in your life.” she looked up to him again with a small smile “with your feet on the ground and your head above the clouds.” She chuckled. “That’s what my father used to say to me.”

Carmilla felt a little better with her last memory, while Riley was looking at her with a big smile plastered on his face. “I’m glad you’re a lot more like Laura than me.”

 

The cellphone rang and she answered it right away, anxious again in the next second “Hey, Cupcake.”

“Carm, hey… I’m so, so sorry, but I can’t be there on time.”

“You know I can’t do the procedure by myself. I can’t drive or even be responsible for a baby.” She looked at Riley again, drooling over his cat.

“I know, I know. But there is a big problem with my client, she is having cold feet, she wants to cancel the whole wedding just one day before the ceremony. I really need to talk to her.”

“So I’ll just go home, it’s not a problem, I can come another d-“

“No! I got it covered, Perry is on her way to meet you.”

“Perry?! Why Perry?”

“Why not Perry? She is the only one I can trust to take care of Riley and you at the same time. Can you imagine Kirsch dealing with a baby? Or J.P.?”

“But-“

“And I’m not going to ask my dad and run the risk of having you saying embarrassing things about me again.”

“You made your point…” Carmilla sighed. “But I can come another day.”

“You’re already there, Carmilla, just get over with this, you’ve been stalling for months now. You have to extract these two last teeth!”

Carmilla huffed. “Fine!”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Can I hold your hand? Laura said it helps you” said Perry with a helpful smile, sat by Carmilla’s side at the waiting room.

“No” Carmilla mumbled in her full brooding glory. “You’re not Laura” she said under her breath.

Perry just nodded, keeping her happy façade. “Are you eager to eat all the ice cream you can?”

Carmilla shrugged. “Not really.”

Perry let out a frustrated breath, forcing herself to smile. “Oh, Riley seems to be making a weird face, I think he is-”

“Pooping” said Carmilla cutting Perry. “Yep, he is pooping right now.” She leaned, taking a bag from under the stroller. “Where did I put the dippers, little guy?”

 

“Carmilla Karnstein-Hollis?” said the dentist assistant entering the waiting room.

“She’s right here!” Perry said eagerly pointing to Carmilla.

“Just let me change my son’s dipper, and then-“

“I’ll do this, you can go there.” Perry smiled for her, taking Carmilla’s bag from her hands. “I got this, you can go, Carmilla.”

Carmilla furrowed her eyebrows giving the death stare to Perry. “Fine.” She patted Riley’s head and stood up.

“Good luck” Perry said waving to Carmilla.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Are you okay, Sweetie?” Perry asked as soon as Carmilla left the dentist room.

“Just peachy… which is basically the color you love, so I’m really, really fine.”

“Okay…” Perry nodded pushing the stroller with one hand and taking Carmilla’s shoulder with the other.

In a slow pace they reached the parking lot and stopped at Carmilla’s car. “Where’s your car’s key?” Perry asked locking the stroller wheels.

“In my pocket.” Carmilla stuffed her hands in her jeans pocket taking out her cellphone and handing it to Perry.

“Carmilla, that’s not your keys.”

“Right.” Carmilla nodded patting her other pockets.

 

After some minutes checking the baby bag and all the pockets Carmilla could find, Perry got very frustrated and held Carmilla in place, searching her pockets rigidly. 

“Wow there, lady, I’m married.” Carmilla chuckled stumbling a little.

Perry felt a lump under Carmilla’s jacket and tucked her hand inside Carmilla’s jacket intern pocket. “Finally!” She said pulling out the key. “And, no offense Carmilla, but you’re definitely not my type.”

She pressed the button to unlock the doors while Carmilla was scoffing. “Yeah, right. You’re more a Lafonfafane kind of girl.”

 

Perry rolled her eyes, making herself busy with placing Riley at the baby seat and placing the stroller in the car trunk. She leaded Carmilla to the other side, making her sit besides Riley, attaching her seatbelt. When Carmilla noticed Riley on her side she opened up a large smile.

“Hey there, my ginger bread, come with your mommy.” She wrapped her arms around him, turning half of her body in his direction.

Perry assumed the driver’s seat, adjusting the mirrors and the seat to a better position. “Alright, here we go” she announced looking at the rearview mirror.

Carmilla backed up a little from her son, looking at his face when they were finally in movement.

“You have your mom eyes… and damn, her whole face…” She sighed. “This ginger hair makes you look like Perry… you could be the love child of ginger snap and the cupcake.”

“Carmilla, what I told you about the nicknames?” Perry looked up scolding.

“Sorry…Lola... hahahaha, what a lame name. Were your parents mad at you or something?”

Perry shook her head. “And Laura said you would act like a child, but she forgot to mention a very rude child.”

“I’m not a child! You’re a child!”

“Even Riley is behaving better than you, Carmilla.”

 

Carmilla turned to Riley again, as he was sucking his fingers and drooling over her hand. “That’s because he can’t speak yet… or walk…. Though he is about to crawl…” She laughed. “And then he will star to walk… we won’t be able to hold him anymore.” She looked worried. “Do you think he’ll want to walk away and leave us?”

Perry pushed her brows together, looking at Carmilla again through the mirror. “That’s a very pessimist thought, Carmilla. I’m sure Riley won’t leave you. Why do you even think about it?”

“I don’t know…” She shrugged. 

“Nobody is going anywhere, okay Carmilla?” Perry said like she was talking to child.

Carmilla nodded, leaning her head on Riley’s seat. “Okay.”

Perry smiled for her and she drove a little more, enjoying a moment of silence.

 

“Can I have pizza? I want pizza” Carmilla demanded after a few minutes, ending Perry’s quiet moment.

“Ice cream, Sweetie! You can only have ice cream.”

“But I hate ice cream” whined Carmilla.

“Laura said you love ice cream.”

“That was before the first surgery… I hate ice cream now!”

“You can’t have anything else, Carmilla. Or your stiches won’t heal.”

“I don’t care about that.” She crossed her arms pouting. 

“If your stiches won’t heal, you will have to go to the dentist again. Do you want that, young lady?”

“No.”

“So, you will have the ice cream?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes “Yes…”

“Alright.”

 

Carmilla uncrossed her arms, and leaned on the window side. “I hope Laura will be on the right mood today.”

“Right mood?”

“Yep.” She chuckled. “That’s mean someone wants to have sex.”

Perry held a laugh “Oh Sweetie, I think you can’t do that today.” She chuckled shaking her head. “And you need to rest, you know.”

“But I want to be with Laura” Carmilla mumbled.

“And you will be, very soon. But let’s go home now.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

Laura stood up at the side of her bed, watching Carmilla sleeping on the middle of it. She went under the covers, pulling them back to cover Carmilla properly, brushing some strands from her wife’s eyes. She grabbed a book on her bedside table and turned on a small lamp. After some time, dived on her reading, she felt Carmilla moving on the bed, and placing her head over her lap, wrapping one arm around her thighs.

Laura intertwined her fingers in Carmilla’s locks, brushing it lightly.

“No baby in here this time” Carmilla said with a sleepy voice.

“Yeah… no baby for a while now…“ Laura placed the book back to the table and turned off the light.

“Time passed so fast.” Carmilla kissed Laura’s belly. “I miss your baby bump.”

Laura chuckled. “Really?”

Carmilla hummed a yes.

Laura sighed. “Sometimes I miss it too.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Did I make too much a fool of myself?” Carmilla asked taking a pain killer while Laura was giving Riley some mashed carrots on the high chair in the kitchen.

Laura raised one brow looking briefly to Carmilla. “Do you really want to know?” 

“Yes.”

“Let me see…” She made a hum sound while offering another spoon to Riley. “You insulted Perry, you asked for pizza… you basically acted like a child the whole time.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Carmilla shrugged placing the glass inside the sink.

“You said you hoped for me to be in the right mood and even explained to Perry what that means.”

Carmilla wrinkled her face, feeling a sharp pain stroking her head. “Fuck” she said under her breath, turning to Laura. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know-“

“Don’t worry, I imagined you would do something like that, or even worst.” She cleaned Riley’s face, taking him off of the chair. “I told Perry how you would be inappropriate, so she could be prepared.”

Carmilla approached her with puppy eyes. “I’m sorry anyway.”

Laura chuckled looking up to her, then biting her lower lip. “Well, at least you didn’t forget that you are married.”

Carmilla looked confused and Laura walked past her, in the living room direction, slapping Carmilla’s butt playfully on her way out.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

Carmilla was laying on the living room carpet, changing channels on the TV, with her face still very sore. Laura was on the left corner playing peekaboo with Riley. Finding nothing interesting, Carmilla dropped the control on the floor, covering her eyes with her arms folded over them.

 

Laura placed some pillows behind Riley’s back and his side, while he was sat on the floor. She gave him some toy and she walked to Carmilla’s direction, sitting on her side. She placed her hand over one’s of Carmilla’s thighs, rubbing some soothing circles.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Not really.”

“Do you want me to bring something for you?”

“I can’t have any more painkillers for now.”

“What about some ice cream?”

 

Carmilla removed her arms from her eyes looking with a distressful face to Laura. 

 

Laura smiled apologetic. “Or I can make some soup and smash it, like baby food. But you have to eat it cold.”

“I don’t think I’m hungry either.” She covered her face again and Laura slapped her thigh twice.

“Carm, look!”

Carmilla propped her elbows on the carpet, raising her head. “What???”

“Riley is coming!” Laura said excited and Carmilla looked at her other side.

Riley was moving his arms, like he was swimming on the carpet, propping his feet on the floor, going forward, finally crawling in their direction.

“Come here, Riley!” Laura said enthusiastic, extending her hands to him.

Carmilla extended her on hand too, motioning for him to come to her. “Come on, big boy!”

Listening to their cheering he smiled for them as slowly and awkwardly he was crossing the short space between the fortress of pillow and his mothers. When he was just some inches away from Carmilla, they stopped to talk and just watched, as Riley placed his little hands on Carmilla’s stomach, climbing on her. Carmilla finally wrapped her arm around him as Laura was covering both with her embrace.

 

They cheered him a little more, making the boy laugh and smile with his achievement. But after a while he was moving again, now turning back to his toys forgot just a few feet away from them.

“He won’t stop now” Laura said, letting him go, laughing at his clumsiness, crawling back to his previous place.

“He won’t.” Carmilla laughed too, forgetting her pain for a moment. “Our little boy is growing up…” She looked up to Laura. “Six months, huh?”

Laura nodded shedding some tears. “Yeah, six months, crawling for the first time and I just saw it… no video this time.”

“But I think we should film this too.”

“Of course!” Laura kissed Carmilla’s good cheek and stood up taking her cellphone from the coffee table.

 

Carmilla sat up, adjusting herself better on the carpet and Laura sat down on her side, pointing her cellphone to Riley on the other corner.

“Hey, little one, come here again!” Laura asked smiling from ear to ear.

“Come, Riley” said Carmilla to him.

And more motivated than before, he placed his hands on the floor again and headed to their direction, one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is related to [chapter 23](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4591035/chapters/11675320) in the The Oasis and the Island main fic. Carmilla needed to make a second wisdom teeth extraction and now she got it.
> 
>  
> 
> [theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com](http://theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com)


	10. The First Surprise Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Laura's 29th Birthday and Perry needs the help of Carmilla to finally surprise her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm back! I left a message on my Tumblr about it:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com/post/162798063661/im-alive-and-well>

**Chapter 10 – The First Surprise Party**

 

Carmilla was pushing a shopping cart through the aisles of a big supermarket, looking absently to the selves, paying more attention to her son’s giggles than to the grocery list on her hand. The sound of a text coming from her cellphone caught her attention and she stopped in the middle of the beverages piles. The last thing she was expecting was a text from Perry.

 **Perry (5:15pm):** Hi Carmilla, where are you?

“Disneyland” Carmilla mumbled while texting back. 

**Carmilla (5:15pm)** Doing grocery shop at Wallmart

She looked at Riley biting his stuffed cat, a toy that was dangerously losing its last eye after so many months been chewed by a baby. Seconds later, she was getting another text from Perry.

 **Perry (5:16pm):** That one near your house?

Carmilla texted her back, laughing before the tap on the “send” button. 

**Carmilla (5:16pm):** No, that one very closer to the Mexican border

 **Perry (5:16pm):** Why are you so far???

“Your aunt Perry is too uptight, seriously…”

 **Carmilla (5:16pm):** I was joking.  
**Carmilla (5:16pm):** Yeah, I’m in the one near my house

“I wonder what kind of bad word she’ll land this time…” She sighed looking at the message that Perry was writing her back.

 **Perry (5:17pm):** This is a serious matter Carmilla! 

“It was not that bad.”

 **Perry (5:17pm):** Just stay there, I’ll meet you in 10 

Carmilla wrinkled her forehead looking incredulously to her phone. “Meet me in 10? What the hell?”

 **Carmilla (5:17pm):** What is going on? Is Laura ok?  
**Perry (5:17pm):** Laura is fine, we need to talk about her birthday party

“Oh no…”

 

Twelve minutes later, Carmilla saw the red curls bouncing across from her. 

“I’m sorry for being so blunt, but I don’t have much time to sneak out without raising any suspicion.” She looked down at the cart. “How are doing, my little Prince? Can I hold him for a second? I’ve missed him!” She said at last looking up to Carmilla.

“Sure” Carmilla observed her wife’s friend happily taking her son from the baby seat on the shopping cart. She knew very well how irresistible he was.

After a brief moment kissing Riley cheeks, Perry brought her attention back to Carmilla.

“So, in less than 15 days it will be Laura’s birthday, we need to plan the perfect party! A surprise party, of course.”

Carmilla ran her fingers nervously on her hair. “Why do you people have this need to surprise parties?”

“Laura love surprises, just because she didn’t want a party last year it doesn’t mean she won’t want one this year.”

“She was upset about getting old, I don’t think that turning 29 will make it any better this time.”

“At least she still on her 20’s, lets focus on that!”

Carmilla rolled her eyes letting out a grunt. She knew she had no way out of it.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Why did you take so long to make some simple grocery shop?” asked Laura while helping Carmilla to fill up their pantry. 

“It was Riley’s fault” Carmilla answered, already feeling guilt by the white lie. “He had a little accident in his dippers.”

“Another explosive diarrhea, Riley?” Laura chuckled looking amused to Riley. “Oh poor thing, I thought we were passed that phase.”

“Yeah, me too.” 

“I’ll take him for a bath, can you take care of dinner tonight?” Laura grabbed Riley over the counter, hovering her nose above him. “He’s smelling great, though. Mommy did a good job cleaning you up, huh, Riley?”

Carmilla felt like months ago, when she had lied about the house remodeling. She wished this time things would turn out a lot better.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“I think we have all of it” Perry said rubbing her chin, looking with concentrated eyes to the check-list on her hand. “The food, the drinks, decoration, invitations, a good plan to trick her out of the house, just one thing is missing…”

“That can’t be possible, we’ve checked everything twice” said Lafontaine, approaching her and resting their chin on her shoulder, getting a better view of the list. “What have we missed?”

“The presents!” Perry said as a matter of fact, turning her face to Carmilla and Kirsch, who were both exhausted dropped on the couch of Perry’s apartment. “Don’t forget to buy them at least 72 hours before the big day, you know how last minute shopping can be such a disaster.”

Carmilla raised one hand, displaying a smirk on her face. “I already got mine. It’s not really something you need to buy, though.” She wriggled her eyebrows, making Lafontaine to make a disapproving face.

“Can’t you keep that one to yourself?” they said stepping away from Perry. “I don’t want any more undesirable mental images of the two of you.”

Kirsch started to laugh and Perry made a hard stare to her partner and Carmilla, like they were two troubled kids.

“Chill, gingersnap, I didn’t mean anything dirty, you such a sick mind” Carmilla sat up on the couch, looking absently to her fingernails. “I wrote her another book, that’s all.”

“Another book? You mean you wrote her one before? I want to read that!” they said very enthusiastic.

Carmilla suddenly realized her mistake, looking like a deer caught in the headlights to her friends. She was trying to tease Lafontaine, but in the end she was the one getting the teasing looks.

“That’s not what I…” she tried to think really fast into something to fix her indiscretion, but it was hard to do that with the huge amused grin on Lafontaine, the intrigued face of Perry and the widen eyes of Kirsch on her.

“Dude, I want to read that too!” Kirsch raised a five-high hand to Lafontaine who quickly hit it back.

Then a sparkle appeared on Perry’s eyes, making Carmilla quiver for a second. “I think I remember Laura getting a book at the office last year… she barely looked at the cover and just put the thing inside her purse, for a moment I thought it was one of that dirty books she thinks I don’t know she reads, but I got a quick glimpse at the tittle and didn’t look like it was one of those…” She raised a brow looking above, like she was searching the memory of that specific moment.

Carmilla was feeling unease, her mind going blank for an excuse.

“I think I remember the name of it…” Perry continued, while Carmilla wished with all of her forces that Perry was wrong about it. “It was something about an island…”

“Oh no” Carmilla mumbled, dropping her back on the couch, while Lafontaine and Kirsch were immersed by the suspense the in air created by Perry.

“I got it! The Oasis and The Island” Perry said gesturing her hand in a victory way. “That’s the tittle.”

But Lafontaine and Kirsch looked rather disappointed than anything else by the revelation, bringing Carmilla some relief.

“That’s it?! The Oasis and The Island?!” they shout out looking to Carmilla and back to Perry. “That’s so lame!”

“Yeah, dude, I expected some better too. Something really hot!” lamented Kirsch.

“No, not hot!” Lafontaine shook their head making a disgusted face “Just incredibly corny and embarrassing”.

“That’s sort of embarrassing” Kirsch said shrugging.

“I don’t think it’s that bad, it’s kind of symbolic” reasoned Perry, tilting her head to the side. “And romantic.”

“Seriously?” Deadpanned Lafontaine not hiding the surprise from their girlfriend.

“An oasis and an island, dude? That’s like two way different things, it even doesn’t make sense” said Kirsch sitting up on the couch.

 

Carmilla just looked at the three of them getting engaged in that stupid discussion and took her cellphone from her pocket. Laura just had sent her a picture of Riley on a swimming pool, making the most adorable face she has ever saw.

“Laura is returning from the gym, guys” she called out, still looking at her phone. “This conversation is really very _not_ interesting, but I have to go.”

“Is that Riley on a swimming suit?” asked Perry already aiming with bright eyes to Carmilla’s phone.

“I want to see that too” said Lafontaine trying to reach the phone like Perry.

“This kid is seriously too cute” added Kirsch moving his head above Carmilla’s hand.

She tried to sustain a serious face, but she could not avoid the smile creeping on her lips by the image. Her little guy meant the world to her and she was really thankful by that interruption, because all they cared in that moment was that simple, but also very lovable picture.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Carmilla asked Perry on the phone, while sat on her bed with a pile of clothes in hand.

“Of course! Laura is smart, she knows I’ll try to make this, so you need to make her think she is in control of the element of surprise, understand?”

“She knows?”

“I try to do it every year, but Laura always figures it out, so it ends up being just another party instead of a surprise party.”

“You didn’t try last year” Carmilla noted.

“Last year she made me promise not to do anything, because she was overly stressed by her pregnancy, so obviously I respected her wish” she made a little pause to breathe. “But this year, she didn’t say anything, so this plan is our better chance.”

“Maybe if you stop trying every year, eventually you’ll surprise her” Carmilla said with a sarcastic tone.

“No, Carmilla, this is the moment! After all these years failing in surprise Laura I finally got it.”

Carmilla sighed, feeling defeated. “Hope you’re right.”

“You’ll see. Now, don’t forget what we had planned so far, and pay close attention to the details, she won’t let any rock unturned.”

“That I’m sure she won’t.”

“Okay, we will talk again soon, wait for my next texts.”

“Alright” Carmilla said watching Laura entering the room. She stood up, receiving a kiss on her cheek from Laura. “Yeah, I’ll take a shower now, bye geek lab.”

“Oh, is she there, right? See, I’m righ-“ and Carmilla hung up before Perry could end her sentence.

“Was that Lafontaine?” Laura asked like it was not a big deal, reaching for her nightstand and placing her watch inside of it.

“No, I was calling Perry geek lab” Carmilla smirked kissing Laura back. “Is Riley already sleeping?”

“Yeah, very soundly, all of that crawling took a toll on him. We need to do that more often.”

“I’ll make sure to make our little guy busy tomorrow, Cupcake.” Carmilla turned to the bathroom and after two steps she looked back to Laura. “Want to join me in the shower?”

Laura grinned. “Go ahead, I’m right behind you” she said fidgeting with some bracelets and rings on her hand.

“Okay.” Carmilla took another step, then turned again to her wife. “Don’t take too long. Riley has a perfect timing to wake up at moments like this.”

Laura chuckled. “He is really wasted, I’m sure we are safe.”

Carmilla just nodded and finally entered the bathroom. Laura was stalling a bit more, waiting for Carmilla to turn on the shower. As soon as she heard the sound of the water falling on the tile, she grabbed Carmilla’s phone and scrolled for the last call. The ID was indeed from Lafontaine. She bit her lower lip, feeling a little frustrated, then went to sneak Carmilla’s last texts. She found the ones about their meet at the supermarket, then a couple more even more suspicious.

 **Perry (2:22pm):** Got it all?  
**Perry (2:30pm):** Carmilla???  
**Carmilla (2:31pm):** Yeah, yeah, don’t forget I’m a full time mother  
**Perry (2:31pm):** I don’t see you taking this long to answer Laura back  
**Carmilla (2:31pm):** For obvious reasons

The next texts were a bit more of banter between the two of them, but Laura could notice how that looked a bit suspicious. Carmilla and Perry were not really friends. That exchange of texts could only mean one thing: they were planning her a surprise party.

“I was right” she said to herself, closing the message app and placing the phone back to its previous place. She sighed, getting up, heading to the bathroom. “I got you” she said before entering the fog room and joining Carmilla.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

The next day, they were having breakfast on a lazy Saturday morning. Riley was crawling his way through all the kitchen, while Laura and Carmilla were trying to engage in a conversation and paying attention to his moves at the same time. They took all the possible dangerous obstacles from the kitchen, but the living room was only separated by a barricade of pillows, that he could easily just displace from his way.

“What do you want to do for your birthday this year, Cupcake? Are you in the mood for a party this time?” Carmilla asked sounding aloof.

The question got Laura by surprise. She thought Carmilla would play dumb and pretend she forgot about it until the last minute when she would scream “surprise” for her, along with dozens of people in a dark room. Maybe Perry was indeed improving her game this year, but Laura was sure she was a step ahead of Perry. Like always. She took a moment to think about that. She could play along and say she was not interested in the party and make things easier for them. Or she could say she really wanted a party and turn things more difficult to surprise her. Even though she was intrigued to know what they would do if she accepted the offer of a party, she decided to take a different route.

“You know what I really want?”

Carmilla shook her head, swallowing a bite of her pancake.

“Some intimate celebration, just the two of us, like last year.”

Carmilla was not really expecting that. “Like a night at a hotel?”

“Well, not exactly the same thing. Just something fun, but with a twist. Can you do that for me?” 

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, sensing that maybe Laura was on the whole surprise party. Perry was right. She decided to raise the stakes.

“You want me surprise you? Is that what you are asking, Cupcake?”

Laura chuckled “It won’t really be a surprise if I know what is coming, right?”

Carmilla shook her head, keeping the façade. “This is not what I’m asking you.”

“Just try your best, Carmilla. I’m sure I’ll like whatever you have planned for me.”

“I really didn’t plan anything yet, that’s why I’m asking you what you want. You know I’m not a big fan of surprises.”

With that declaration Laura was sure Carmilla and Perry was trying their best this year. For once she let her guard down. It was just her first year of marriage with Carmilla, maybe it was not the best moment to put her on the spot. She could give it to Carmilla and just let her do her best, but she would surely rub it on Perry’s face in her first opportunity she would have. She knew Carmilla was being pushed to do this, Perry was very determined and clever, after all. Carmilla was not really a fan of surprises, especially after what happened with the house fiasco. She would make it easy for Carmilla.

“Yeah, you’re not.” She nodded. “Okay, so surprise me with a fun date, nothing too fancy, we need to keep on a budget.”

“So, no Riley around?”

Laura looked at him on the floor, making his way to the pillow barricade. “I love this little bugger deeply, but I want a couple of hours with you not thinking about our mother duties.”

“I can arrange that.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

After texting Perry once again, Carmilla was in the Jeep waiting for Laura to buckle up her seatbelt.

“It was so stranger that Perry and Lafontaine could not take care of Riley today for us” Laura said 

“It’s a Friday night and you insisted on not having a party, so they made plans for themselves, what did you expect?”

Laura shrugged. “I don’t know, but…”

“But?”

“Never mind, let’s go to this birthday date.”

The ride was a little longer than Laura expected. They were way out of Silas and digging in a country route she was not sure where they were leading. She resisted the urge to ask Carmilla where they were going. After more minutes in a dark road, they reached a very lightly amusement park along the road where she could easily see another city raising not too far.

Carmilla stopped on the large parking lot, taking notice of Laura smile as she took in sight the bright colors of the rides. Like a happy child she was out of the car, hopping and giggling.

“It’s been a long time since the last time I went to one of these” she said turning to Carmilla, who was amazed by Laura’s joy.

“Liked the surprise?” she took Laura’s hand, leading them to the entrance.

“I loved it!”

“There is more than this.”

 

They went to the tickets booth and Carmilla got tickets to all of the rides Laura wanted to go. They started with the dodges, then a small rollercoaster. And after more 5 intense rides, Laura wanted to take a break on the merry-go-go. They shared a carriage in the ride, turning around along with a lot of little kids. Laura was holding a cotton candy with one hand, while the other was resting on Carmilla’s waist, who was feeding her with her other hand that was not touching Laura.

For a brief moment, Carmilla saw the light on Laura’s eyes to fade a little.

“Getting finally sick of all of this candy?”

“No… it’s just…”

“Just?”

“It’s silly, but I miss Riley… and because of that I’m feeling a little guilty.”

“You did spend your whole day with him today, right? He is probably sleeping on your dad’s little crib by now, you should not feel guilty. It’s your birthday after all.”

“Yeah, I know, but I can’t help.”

“And you didn’t even open your presents. I mean, my presents for you.”

“Presents? You got more things for me? Oh Carm, I told you to not spend too much, I’m already feeling guilty about all these ride tickets.”

“What about the candy? That cost money too.”

“Well, a girl needs to eat.”

“Don’t worry I didn’t spend anything on these presents.”

“Really?”

“Wait and see.”

After they left the carriage, they went back to the car and Carmilla got a bag in the trunk of it. She leaded Laura to a picnic bench in the middle of the park and took the first nicely wrapped box from the bag.

“Well, at least you spent some on this nice wrapper.”

“Not really, I got it from your office. It was some leftover of a wedding.”

“Huh, very clever, Missis Carmilla Karnstein-Hollis.”

“Before you open this, I need to say something” Carmilla said placing her hand over the red ribbon on the box. “This is very cliché, I can admit that, but in a way it’s not, because I put some creative thoughts on my options.”

“Options? What do you mean?”

“Just open it and you will understand.”

“Okay…”

Laura opened the box very carefully, pulling out the ribbon and gently tugging the wrapper. After taking the lid of the box out of her way, she saw a notepad, the size of her hand. On the cover it was elegantly written “Carmilla Karnstein-Hollis exclusive coupons”. 

She chuckled, flipping the first page of the notepad, and then she saw that same handwriting she just loved, but in a smaller size. 

 

_“Instructions note_

_“To my dear Cupcake, here it’s my treat to you for every year of your life. So, as you can see you have 29 exclusive coupons that you can use at any time during the next 365 days, but not longer than that._

_You can use it at any moment, any day of the week or of the month (but please, try to not use them at my PMS days, I’m only human). You can’t trade them for other treats, but we can talk about some improvements. I’m not a dictator, after all._

_There is no limits for uses in a single day, but be wise, because you have exactly a year until the next batch (yeah, as you can imagine, I’ll do it every year, God help me when you hit 90).”_

Laura chuckled, keep reading the note.

_“You can also give me suggestions for the next years coupons, I will take all of them in consideration but I can’t guarantee that I’ll accept them for sure ._

Laura turned the page, the first coupon on the stack was scribed with “This coupon gives Laura the right to… A fancy 5 stars meal cooked by the chef Carmilla.”

Laura laughed. “Chef Carmilla, huh? How humble of you.”

Carmilla chuckled. “Yeah, I try.”

The next one had the same line like the one before, and after the ellipsis “A foot massage.”

“Just a foot massage? That’s kind of lame.”

“It’s for both feet, Cupcake. Keep reading.”

On the next page Laura found “A body massage.”

Laura nodded, making her approval face. “That’s a lot better.”

On the third page “The right to choose the next 3 movies we are going to watch (lame romantic rom-coms included).”

“How romantic, you are calling my movies lame.”

“It just happens that you like some very bad movies, but I’m okay with that, I did swear to accept you in good and bad.” Carmilla smirked.

Laura kept reading the pages…“A serenate made with lyrics written by the one and only, Carmilla Karnstein-Hollis, just for you.”

“A road trip to wherever you want.”

“A wave of kisses.”

“A very long make out session… ummm” Laura looked up to Carmilla with a sassy smile. “I like this one a lot.”

And the next. “Order me to clean any room of the house (but just one).” Laura leafed through the other pages. “That’s the only one related with cleaning… well, I would like to make a suggestion for next year, the one and only Carmilla…” Laura cleaned her throat and made a serious face. “More cleaning coupons.”

Carmilla made a fake indignant expression. “I have so much more skills and perks, and that’s what you ask me, Laura? To clean? Bad, Cupcake.”

“That’s not what accept suggestions means, Carmilla?” She tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms. “And besides… the other skills and perks I can have with no coupon needed.”

Carmilla laughed, dropping the act. “Yeah, you are right about that.” She turned to the bag on her side. “Alright, so… the second and last one present.”

Laura gasped. “There is more? You shouldn’t have.”

Carmilla pulled out another box and handed it to Laura. “You only said it should not cost much, you didn’t say anything about the numbers of it.”

Laura took the box. “Right.”

The other box was wrapped in another neatly red ribbon, but this time in an also red wrapper. Like before, Laura opened it carefully, finding this time a hard cover maroon book. It looked like an old book, but new at the same time. Pressed in black ink and low beveled letters “Love Poems to My Dear Laura by Carmilla Karnstein-Hollis.”

“I’m not very good at poems, but thinking about you made me realize that I can do better at it if you are my muse. Hope you like it.”

Laura was amazed. She opened the first page and encountered the first poem Carmilla has written for her.

 

“ _She filled the room with her presence_  
_Bright like the sun she warmed my heart_  
_And brought light where only shadows could reach”_

 

Laura was overwhelmed by Carmilla’s presents. No money in the world could buy her anything that would make her feel so happy like that. In that moment she didn’t care if she was having a surprise party after all. Because she had it all, she finally realized that. The family she always wanted, including her beloved son and the woman of her life. She didn’t need anything else.

With eyes tearing with joy, Laura enlaced her arms around Carmilla’s neck. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

Carmilla chuckled, trying to keep her own eyes dry. “I think I have some idea, yeah… but, please refresh my memory.”

Laura opened an amused smile. “Alright, I’ll try to do that…” She brought Carmilla closer and kissed her gingerly, with pecks all over her face and finally on her lips.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Laura, honey…”

“Yes?”

“Remember when I said yesterday to put some gas in the car after you left the office?”

Laura lifted her head from Carmilla’s shoulder inside the car “Yeah…” she said in a very high guilty pitch.

“You forgot, right?”

“Yeah…” she said again in the same tone with puppy eyes to Carmilla.

Carmilla just nodded, keeping a calm expression. “Alright, alright… The engine is barely respond, we need to stop in a safe place before” and as Carmilla was turning into a dirty path road, the car gave it last roar and kept going by the inertia force, until a few feet away, the car stopped on a on lawn grass on the roadside.

“Great” Carmilla said looking deadpan to Laura.

“Damn it!” Laura yelled “Don’t worry Carm, I will call my dad, or Perry, or even Kirsch, I don’t know, but I’m sure someone-“

“There is no phone reception here” Carmilla stated as a matter of fact, looking at her phone while Laura were still scrolling on her profile list.

“You got to be kidding me!” Laura was getting more and more desperate as she was trying over and over again to make a call to her friends.

“Let’s just…” Carmilla huffed. “I don’t know, try to hitchhiking.”

Laura snapped. “Are you crazy? That’s too dangerous!”

“We need go home ASAP, Laura, you know…” Carmilla ran her fingers nervously on her hair. “Your dad will start to get worried, and Riley will cry and-“

“And there is a surprise party waiting for me over there, right?”

“Surprise party?! Laura-“

“It’s Perry’s idea, I know, she tries it, unsuccessfully I must say” Laura rolled her eyes “every year, but I can always notice something fishy.”

Carmilla made a serious face and crossed her arms. “I don’t have anything to say about it.”

“You don’t have to…” Laura shrugged getting out of the car.

Carmilla followed her. “What it matters now!? We are in the middle of nowhere anyway.”

 

Laura looked around them and noticed a small white light coming from not too far away. “Carm, I think I know where we are.”

“Nowhere lane with 0th street?”

“No, I’m serious, I’ve been here before. We did a wedding in a farm a couple of years ago, and I’m quite sure is in the direction of that light.” She pointed to the fade light. “We could go there and ask for some help.”

Carmilla squinted her eyes to what looked to be an old barn and crossed her arms again. “Oh yeah, let’s go straight to the Blair Witch farm. Much better than hitchhiking.”

Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand and pulled her wife like she was a stubborn horse. “Come on, we can’t be more late for my surprise party.”

Carmilla huffed, rolling her eyes and finally complied. After some minutes walking, she lost the broodiness and just resigned.

“I’m not saying that there is a surprise party, but even if it was, I don’t think that it matters now. It’s too late, anyway.” Carmilla shrugged. “And the creepy barn it’s still too far, it seems the more we walk, more further it gets.”

“So, there is a surprise party” Laura affirmed, a little too amused by the fact.

“I didn’t say that.”

Laura laughed, the confidence in her growing by the second. “You will have to trust me on that, Carmilla. I got us into this situation, now it’s my duty to takes us out of it.”

“Oh yeah, don’t forget that it’s all your fault when we’ll be turning into ginger snacks.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “That barn is not that bad, and it’s a lot better on the day light.”

“We won’t be around to see the day light after we’ll be threw into the cauldron.”

Laura sighed. “Can’t you stop with the witches jokes?”

“I wanted it them to be jokes, but it’s just the sure consequences of your high hopes about human kind and other not so human kind beings too.”

“So you are saying you truly believe in witches? Really?!”

Carmilla shrugged in her whole broodiness mode returning. “All I know this is how horror movies start.”

Laura bumped her shoulder playfully on Carmilla’s “Don’t you have anything outside the fiction world to justify your silly fear?”

Carmilla huffed. “I’m not afraid, but fear is what, keep us alive, you know?”

“If you are so afraid, wait here while I go there by myself.”

“And be here all alone? I mean… I did swear to be on your side on the good and the bad, and I always stick to my promises.”

Laura shook her head, biting her lower lip. “Yeah, right.”

 

After a few more minutes, as they were approaching the place, the lights of the barn turned off, Carmilla stopped and held Laura’s arm. “Cupcake, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“We can try hitchhiking if you tell me truth.” Laura folded her arms and looked pointently to Carmilla. “Were you and Perry planning a surprise party for me?”

“Why the freaking hell this matters now?” She shook her head releasing Laura’s arm. “Let’s get over with it and face our doomed destiny.”

“You such a bad liar Carmilla.”

“Yep, you caught me on that one, Creampuff.”

 

And as they got even closer to the place, another light was visible to them. This one seemed to come from a candle, laying solo at the middle of the big and old barn.

“It can’t be any more creep than this” Carmilla whispered when they were right in front of the doorway.

“Well…” Laura stuttered a bit, grabbing Carmilla’s arm with a vice like gripping “Maybe this was not a very good idea, Carm” she said in a very low tone.

“Oh, really?!” Carmilla whispered back. “Nice timing for getting your sense back.”

 

They were glued in place, none of them willing to move further, or back. The sound of a bell rang in the air, and when Laura was about to close her eyes and find the courage to run from that place, a bunch of lights were on, revealing a decorated barn with red and yellow balloons, and a big “Happy Birthday Laura” banner hanging in the middle of it.

And in the moment she made sense of the small crowd of people smiling at her, a big and excited “Surprise!” was yelled in full force.

“Holy Hufflepuff…” it was all Laura was able to say, eyes widen in surprise.

“Happy birthday, Cupcake” said Carmilla in a very sweet manner, giving a warm kiss on Laura’s cheek.

 

Seeing all of that happy and familiar faces all together in one place, in a very unexpected way, made Laura to shed tears of pure emotion. Perry was the first to properly hug her, waiting just for some seconds for Laura to hug her back.

 

“Happy birthday, sweetie! And sur-pri-seeee” Perry basically sang in victory, earning a more tight hug from Laura.

“I can’t believe you actually did it!” Laura said bouncing, shedding more tears. “You got me, Perry!”

“I knew I could do it” Perry said in happy tone, releasing Laura and looking at her face. “Did you like it?”

“I still can’t believe this is happening, but yeah, of course I like it! I loved it!”

“I didn’t do this all on my own, I did have some very effective help.” Perry gestured for her small army of minions.

“Yeah boss, we all did it! Happy birthday!” yelled Kirsch lifting Laura in a big hug.

Laura could not say much, she just kept thanking all of them as Lafontaine and J.P. also hugged her.

“Happy birthday, kiddo!” said Mr. Hollis, coming after all of them, carrying Riley on his arms.

“Dad! Riley! Oh my God, you came too, big boy? You should be sleeping by now.” Laura received a hug from her dad, taking the opportunity to hold her son too. “I already miss you, Riley.” And in return she got a giggle from him.

“You just saw him a few hours ago, Laura” Mr. Hollis stated, laughing right after. “And, don’t worry, he slept a lot before getting in here.”

“Oh, thank you dad” Laura squeezed her dad’s hand, looking at all of her friends “thank you guys, I know you would try to surprise me, but I was not expecting this, I was not really.”

“Well, it was Carmilla’s idea to pretend you were out of gas, she said you always forget to fill up the tank, so I made sure to keep you extra busy yesterday, so you would surely miss it again” said Perry. “And I remembered how you loved this old barn, and with the phone reception problem in here” she looked at Carmilla who were badly disguising her own smile, “we both knew that under the circumstances you would want to come here and make your phone works, even though it’s really scary and creep out here.”

Laura laughed, biting her lower lip. “Well done, my friend.” She bowed to Perry then looked straight to Carmilla “You…” she pointed her index finger to Carmilla, shifting Riley to her other arm. “You are in big trouble, lady.”

Laura gave two steps in Carmilla’s direction, using her free hand to grip on Carmilla’s shoulder. 

“Oh, am I, birthday girl?” said Carmilla.

Laura nodded looking at Carmilla with a sassy stare. “How could you pull that off, ‘bad liar’?”

Carmilla chuckled, bringing Riley to her arms. “I missed our little boy too” she said kissing his forehead.

“Are you using our son as a shield? That’s so low Carmilla.”

Carmilla laughed again. “I never told you any lie, Sweetheart.”

“Oh, really?”

This time it was Carmilla who was nodding. “Think again about our day… in any moment I denied or confirmed the party.”

“Ummmm…” Laura made a thinking face, approaching more to Carmilla. “I think…” she took a deep breath “I think you are right.”

Carmilla chuckled. “But I can guarantee you, that this is the last time, really the last one ever, I’ll will help anyone to try to surprise you.”

“You didn’t say that after the house thing?”

“I said I would never lie to you… but it was really Perry who did all the hard work, I only stayed out of their way. And gave some tiny, minor ideas.”

“Okay…”

“Are you not going to s-“ and as Carmilla was protesting, Laura took her off guard, planting a very heated kiss on her lips.

Carmilla sighed after their mouths were apart, taking some more seconds to open her eyes. “I think we should keep this PG-13…. You know, Riley is right here.”

Laura giggled “It’s not like he never saw us kissing.”

“And it’s also your father, all of your wedding crazy gang of business collaborators, some clients…”

“I don’t care” Laura saying kissing Carmilla again. “I’m the birthday girl, this is my surprise party, I can do anything.”

Carmilla just laughed and pulled Laura to the dance floor. “Yes, you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the support. All the chapters are written down, but I'll post them 2 at the time, so you can binge it somehow. I was going to post all at once, but it would take me forever to post this fic like this and this way I'll make less excuses to finish it.
> 
>  
> 
> [theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com](http://theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com)


	11. The First Time At The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's summer on Silas, so the gang hits the beach!

**Chapter 11 – The First Time At The Beach**

 

“Finally!” Laura screamed from the closet, causing Carmilla to raise her brows, while looking at her cellphone, sat on the toilet.

“Are you okay in there?” Carmilla asked tilting her head to the side trying to get some sight of what was happening a few feet away from her.

Laura came hopping with a big smile on her lips. “More than okay! Guess what?” She stood in front of Carmilla pressing her hands together, expecting some answer from her wife.

“Uhmmm…” Carmilla raised her shoulders for a brief second before slumping them down. “There is a sale at the baby store? Riley need some new clothes, this kid is growing up a lot.”

“Nope.” Laura shook her head making herself comfortable on Carmilla’s lap, lacing her arms around her wife. “But that would be good too.” She sighed. “Did you notice anything different about me?”

“Oh…” Carmilla checked out Laura from head to toe and everything looked the same. Was that a tricky question? “Let me see…” She bit her lower lip, resting her phone over the sink and slipping her right hand on Laura’s legs while her left one was supporting Laura’s back gently. “Have you parted you hair differently?”

“No.” Laura bounced herself on Carmilla’s lap, in a way to make things somehow more obvious. At least to her it was. “It’s has nothing to do with my hair.”

Carmilla looked at her again. Laura was only wearing a bra and underwear. She eyed at her breasts with a mischievous smile and slid her right hand to grab one of them. “I know, you did a boob job!” she said with a sarcastic laugh, squeezing the breast lightly.

“Careful!” Laura swatted her hand from her chest “They are a little sore, Carm.”

Carmilla widened her eyes with her wife’s statement and looked at her very serious. “Are you… You didn’t pull off another surprise pregnancy, did you?”

Laura busted into laughs, dropping her forehead on Carmilla’s shoulder. 

“Did you…?” Carmilla said in a high pitched voice. “I’m glad you did that the first time, but I think it’s too soon now, and I know I said I wanted another one, but we really need to talk about it before taking serious action-“

“Carm, stop” Laura said playfully, looking at Carmilla again. “No, I’m not pregnant, are you crazy?”

“You said your breasts are sore, and if I recall it right, that’s exactly what happened the first time.”

“No, silly.” Laura took a deep breath and gave a quick peck on Carmilla’s nose. “I’m about to get my period, that’s the reason for this…” She touched lightly her breast to make her point. “The real change is in my weight. I’m finally on my normal weight before I got pregnant. Can’t you notice how light I am?”

A smile was finally sneaking on Carmilla’s face. “Oh yeah, because I carry you a lot to know that.”

“Well, you don’t carry me a lot, but I do spend quite some time with my weight over you, so you should know.”

“Let’s say that, in those moments I’m really not paying attention to that, at all.” Carmilla wriggled her eyebrows with a smirk on her lips.

Laura chuckled. “Fair enough.” She gave another peck on Carmilla, now on her lips. “And it’s summer, do you know what that means?”

“Ummm, I’m sensing someone wants to go to the beach.”

“You got it right this time.” Laura gave her another peck, making Carmilla sigh in content. “We can get some tan and show Riley the beach for the first time.”

“Not a bad idea. But we need like, tons of sun blocking. Everybody is too pale in this family.”

“You are more, anyway… like ghost pale.”

Carmilla squinted her eyes with a fake indignant glare to Laura. “Let’s see how ‘light’ you are, Mrs. Karnstein-Hollis.” In a fast motion she was up on her feet, carrying Laura out of the bathroom, who let out a little giggle, not expecting the sudden movement.

“I take back what I said, you’re not a ghost pale” she yelled holding firmly in Carmilla’s neck and shoulder.

Carmilla kept a mysterious smile, dropping Laura over their bed. Laura landed with another high pitch giggle, suddenly feeling the change in the air, as Carmilla was hovering above her.

“You’re more a vampire pale” Laura said still managing to sound funny, but with Carmilla making those damn seductive eyes to her, it was almost impossible.

Carmilla licked her lips, bending her elbows and knees to get even closer to Laura. She could feel Laura’s warmth and unsettled breath reaching her skin.

Laura took a deep breath, not sure how after more than a year having this beautiful woman by her side, she still could manage to make her feel dazzle like that with only a stare. She gulped dry and resisted the urge to touch Carmilla.

“You know that Riley is about to wake up at any moment in the other room, right?” she tried to bring up some sense to her wife, even though she was sure she was the one who needed to be convinced that this was not the right moment for that, even though it was in the right place.

Carmilla nodded slightly and inhaled deeply, approaching her nose to Laura’s neck, making her wife to feel a shiver cursing through her spine and goose bumps forming in every part of her body that Carmilla was lightly touching. She gulped dry again.

Carmilla raised her head a bit and looked at Laura dead in the eyes again. “Yeah, I can notice the change” she said almost in a whisper. “And the beach trip does sound good.” She shifted again, this time taking some distance from Laura. “And you are right, I should check on Riley.”

She climbed out of the bed, hiding her amused smirk from her wife. She walked to the door and took a last look at a perplexed Laura over the bed. “See you in breakfast, honey?” she said with a wink, not waiting for an answer, and leaving the room.

Laura dropped her head on the bed, sinking with a frustrated sigh.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Wow, it’s been ages since the last time I went to the beach” said Lafontaine almost out of breath while they and Carmilla were carrying a massive amount of things under the hot and bright sand.

Carmilla chuckled. “And also it seems that you don’t do anything physical for ages too, are you okay?”

They frowned looking at Carmilla. “What did you mean by that?”

“That you are clearly out of breath for just carry some very light chairs, geek lab.”

“Geez, Vampira, we’ve been walking on forever and the sun is killing me. It’s like 100 degrees out here.”

“This seems to be a good spot!” Laura yelled a few feet in front of them.

“Finally!” Lafontaine said exhausted, dropping things on the ground, looking relived to Perry, who was also sweating and red like a tomato.

“No one playing ball next to us, and there is no frat boy anywhere around.” Laura looked satisfied while turning Riley to watch the sea. “Ready to get in the water, big boy?”

“There is also anyone at all next to us” Lafontaine observed.

“I don’t mind that one bit” Carmilla said dropping her things too.

“Now we need to organize things” Perry said in a command voice, like she was working in a regular day at a wedding.

Carmilla rolled her eyes and after what felt like forever, but it was really just 15 minutes, it was all set on the sand. Umbrellas, a tent and chairs were nicely arranged, as the thermal boxes and bags.

 

After spreading sunblock on Riley for the third time, Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand. “Let’s show Riley the sea!”

Carmilla was stuck under an umbrella with a book in hand, but she was glad for the invitation. They were walking hand in hand at the water, reaching the point where the waves were disappearing in the sand. Laura positioned Riley to the ground, making his little feet to touch lightly the sand. Carmilla held his other hand while they both looked with goofies expression to his reaction.

Slowly they took him closer to the little waves crashing on the sand, and as the water was reaching his feet, he giggled excited with the cool sensation. 

“He loves the sea, don’t you, Riley?” Laura exclaimed giggling like him.

“Wow, careful!” Carmilla held him firmly when a stronger wave came, splashing water on their legs. Despite the small scare, she could not lose the smile on her face.

But Riley didn’t mind the extra water spraying on him, in fact he was more amused than before, pulling his arms so he could touch the water with them too. Both Laura and Carmilla kneeled around him, letting his hands free, but still giving some support to his back.

Carmilla laughed at the gesture of Riley sinking his hands on the muddy sand. She gave a quick glance to Laura, noticing how happy she was too. And their smile was almost the same, mother and son clearly connect not only by biological genes, but also for something else she could not name. It was some sort of energy that made them a family, a unit so strong and contagious, like little sunrays lighting her life. Laura looked at her too and Carmilla kissed her cheek, like a natural reflex of that joyful moment. It felt great to be a part of that.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Yo, I finally found you!” yelled a very breathless Kirsch, approaching the group on the beach. “You’re kind in the middle of nowhere here.” He wiped the sweat of his face, pausing for a moment to catch his breath.

“I knew we could not be far from frat boys for too long” scoffed Carmilla, who was laid in the sand trying to make sandcastles with Riley, only for him to destroy them 5 seconds later.

“Get some fresh water, Kirsch, or you are going to faint” said Perry approaching them, handing Kirsch a bottle, leaving Lafontaine waiting for their next move on a deck cards game. Meanwhile Laura was basically sleeping on a chair under the burning sun.

“Thanks” Kirsch said with a nod to Perry, then turned to Carmilla. “And you… not cool!”

He dropped his weight on the sand, sitting next to Carmilla under the tent that was protecting them in a pleasant shadow.

“Man, it’s hot as hell today! This summer is killing this year!” Kirsch took big gulps from his water.

“What did you expect living in Southern California?” Carmilla teased him. “A blizzard?”

Kirsch leaned his shoulder dropping himself on the sand, brushing his back and arms on Carmilla.

“Ew! Don’t leave your nasty sweat on me!” Carmilla scooted to the side, getting closer to Riley, who was concentrated on destroying yet another castle.

“Hey, little Riley, give your uncle Kirsch a high-five!” Kirsch extended his right hand to the boy, rolling on the sand, waiting for his reaction. “Come on!”

Riley smiled at him, but didn’t pay any attention to his hand up in the air.

“Yeah, I know, the sand is more interested than uncle Groot.” Carmilla chuckled, helping Riley with his little demolition.

“That’s not cool, you should teach some manners to your kid, brow.” Kirsch shook his head. 

“That’s not cool” Carmilla mimicked Kirsch gestures and voice “Can’t you say something else, _dude_?”

Kirsch shook his head again, turning his belly down, getting closer to Riley, “Let me do it, come here Riley, I’ll teach you how to high-five.”

“Yeah, that’s very educational of you, teach how to high-five” Carmilla snorted observing the pair.

And after a few minutes of frustrating attempts to make the little boy to meet his palm with his own, Kirsch successfully got it. “Yeah! That’s it little brow! That’s a killer high-five, you’re officially a brow now!”

Carmilla laughed throwing some sand in Kirsch’s direction. “Did you expect any less? He’s a smart kid.”

“But with a broody mother like you, you never know. Luckily he has Laura too.”

“What about we bury uncle Kirsch in the sand now, Riley? Isn’t that more fun?”

“Maybe it would be” Kirsch said animated. “Yeah, I never did that, let’s dig a big hole!”

Carmilla wasn’t expecting Kirsch to be so cheered up for her idea, so the two adults started to work on to make a hole in the sand, while the 8 month old was digging his little hands in the pile of sand in front of him.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Laura, sweetie, are you okay?” asked Perry forming a shadow over Laura’s head. “You seem a little burned.”

Slowly, Laura opened her eyes, turning her back down and covering her gaze from the bright light of the sun on her. “Oh God, did I sleep too much?”

Perry knitted her brows, but tried to disguise her worry look with a forced smile. “Not that much, but the sun is really intense today, dear.”

“Oh no…” Laura looked down at her body, feeling her skin dry and burning. “Oh crap!”

“Didn’t you use sunscreen?”

“I did but… it was hours ago, I think…” She looked at the tent where Carmilla were playing with Riley, secured away from the sun. “Is that Kirsch buried in the sand? I didn’t even remember him coming.”

Perry looked behind her then back to Laura. “Yeah, they are playing in the sand for quite a while now.”

Laura wined a little more and slowly got up from the chair. “Why didn’t you wake me up before, Perry?” She walked towards Lafontaine who was under a big umbrella with an empty chair by their side. “I was so exhausted I didn’t notice I slept.”

“Well…” Perry looked apologetic and guilty, walking by Laura’s side. “Sorry dear, I was so invested on my cards’ game with Lafontaine that I totally forgot about you.”

“Clearly.” Laura huffed, sitting on Perry’s place, receiving also an apologetic grin from them.

 

“That’s nice! It’s really cool under the sand, thank you little brow” Kirsch celebrated comfortably in his own hole, raising his hand a bit so Riley could high-five him, which he did. “Yeah, you’re a smart kid indeed.”

“I told you.” Carmilla gave him a smirk, slapping Kirsch a little too strong on his belly covered with sand, making her friend gasp for a second.

“Sometimes you so rude that you should be the one going to the Olympics games.”

“What being rude has to do with playing sports? I’m terrible at sports.”

“Because you are tough, dude.”

“You damn right about that.”

“Talking about that, we should do some reunion to watch the track and field team, you know, one of our own are over there, we should cheer for a fellow Silas citizen.”

Carmilla raised one eyebrow and faced him. “A fellow citizen? You mean my wife’s ex?”

“Man, that’s on the past, you should look after it, you know, water under the bridge and all of that stuff.”

Carmilla tilted her head to side and then shook it, letting out a scoff. “Of course, it’s so damn obvious!”

“What?”

“You’re head over hills for the Sasquatch!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Are you fuc-“ Carmilla cut herself covering her son’s hears and talking to a very low tone to Kirsch. “Are fucking kidding me? I can’t believe I didn’t notice it before.”

“Dude, no!” Kirsch looked briefly in Laura’s direction, then back to Carmilla “It’s just sex, okay? Nobody is head over hills about anyone.”

Carmilla looked at Laura too, releasing Riley’s ears. “Geez, my wife is literally burned.” She sighed. “I totally forgot about her in the sun.”

“Did you listen what I said?”

“Oh, sure, you’re not in love, your stupid face at every time she calls you it’s just because you had a great night with her? Right, how long is this happening? Does Laura know?”

“Shhhh! No, Carmilla, she doesn’t know, okay?”

“How long?”

“Since that day at the hospital, when your kid was born.”

“All of this time?! You’re really lost for that one.”

“Can’t you lower your voice? I can lose my job!”

“Why would I even care? I’m not going to lie to my wife. And especially not about that.”

“It’s just…” He sighed. “Yeah, you’re right, I felt for her, big time, but…”

“She wants to keep it casual.”

“How do you know?”

“She dated Laura for 5 years, was scared to have a baby and never wanted to get married. You don’t need to be a genius to figure that out.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think about it before…”

“But… why? Seriously, it’s just because she is as tall as you? Because she is so damn stupid.”

“Hey, don’t be mean to her! She went through a lot, you know? And she’s hot, haven’t you notice that? She’s really hot.”

“Yeah, that’s enough reason to screw her, forget about the part she is your boss’ ex.”

“That’s exactly why we hooked up in the first place. She was devastated, she wanted to drink but I didn’t let her, so she came on me, and it was hot as you can imagine.”

“Oh gross.” Carmilla wrinkled her face. “But still… you know you have to tell her, right?”

“To Laura? Oh, man…”

“If you don’t, I’ll have to. And I really don’t want to.”

“She’s going to fire me.”

“You don’t know that.” Carmilla felt some pity for the poor guy. “Just, be honest with her, better being in love than just being a sex-buddy, I’m sure Laura will consider that.”

“Do you think?”

“Well, at least you made Xena forget about Laura, and I’m thankful for that.”

“Yeah, I think I did.”

“Had no idea she was into guys too, tough.”

“Me neither.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“I’m so sorry, Cupcake. I was so engaged with Riley and Kirsch that I didn’t notice you burning in the sun” said Carmilla laying on bed, giving a light peck on Laura’s cheek.

“It seems everybody forgot about me today.”

“I didn’t forget about you, I just didn’t notice you were too long in the sun. I always alert you about that, don’t I?”

“Yeah, you do.”

“Come here.” Carmilla embrace Laura gingerly, taking care to not touch her too harsh. “What do you want me to do? Riley is already sleeping, we have the rest of the night to us, and it’s just Saturday.”

“Oh yeah, right place, right moment, but not right time.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, let’s just lay on the bed and try to sleep.”

“That was a nice day, wasn’t it? Apart from your burn moment.”

“Yeah, it was. This isn’t what I meant about getting some tan, but I’m happy.”

“I think I have something for your skin in the bathroom, I’m going to get you.”

“Thanks, Carm.” Before Carmilla could leave the bed, Laura pulled her for a lingering kiss.

Carmilla went to the bathroom and returned with some cream. She sat beside Laura and started to apply it on her shoulders. “Riley was so happy at the water. And at the sand.”

Laura winced a bit, “Yeah, I don’t think Perry and Lafontaine are a big fan of the beach, but we had fun in the end.”

“Even Kirsch was being decent.”

“Yeah but, he was also a little odd.”

“A little odd?”

“He said he needed to talk about something important to me on Monday. But it was nothing life threatening or anything serious like this, but still serious somehow.”

“Oh.”

“Do you think he is going to quit? That would be too bad, he is such a great assistant, it will be really hard to find someone to replace him.”

“I don’t think it’s that.”

Laura looked suspiciously to Carmilla. “What do you know?”

Carmilla chuckled lightly “I’m not going to tell you, he is the one who have to have this conversation with you. Not me.”

“So you know something” Laura concluded.

“I just figure it out, it’s not like he actually told me what it was.”

Laura made her puppy eyes. “Can’t you give me some clue?”

“You’re not playing fair, Cupcake.” Carmilla placed the medicine on the nightstand and returned her attention to Laura.

“Just a clue.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and supported her head on her right hand. “Okay… he is not going to ask you to quit.”

“You already said that.” Laura pouted.

“No, I said I think, it’s different.”

“That’s not fair.”

“It’s nothing related to work.”

“So maybe he is really sick or something. And he was just trying to not make me worry.”

“It’s nothing like that either.”

“So what it is?”

Carmilla chuckled and turned her back on the bed, laying down. “Nice try, but I’m done talking about it.” Carmilla then turned, her back facing Laura. “This is between you and your assistant, not me.”

Laura approached her, placing her hand on Carmilla’s belly “So it’s something related to me too? What it can be?”

“Laura, stop. God, you’re so curious and persistent, I can’t believe you didn’t become a journalist or a detective, you’re so cut out for it.”

“I actually thought about journalism at college. But the editor of our paper was an asshole, so I decided to be my own boss instead.”

Carmilla turned briefly to Laura “I think it’s was a clever decision. Journalists travel a lot.”

“Yeah, and it would be hard to have a family, or it would take more time, for sure.”

“Yeah.” Carmilla turned do her side again, closing her eyes.

“So…?” Asked Laura clutching Carmilla’s tank top. 

“Good night, Cupcake.”

“What Kirsch wants?”

“He wants that both of us have a very nice night of sleep, so that’s what I’m doing right now, closing my eyes and all of that.”

“Carm, I’m serious, I want to know it before Kirsch catch me out of guard.”

“He is not going to assault you, Lauronica Mars. It’s something really silly, trust me.”

“Now you’re just making me more curious, Carm!” And more she pulled down Carmilla’s tank top.

“I’m sleeping, can’t hear you, Detective Hollis.”

“Carmmm….”

“I’m so sleepy….”

“You’re being mean…”

“It’s just a stupid jertshhh”

“A what? Carm!”

 

Carmilla turned to Laura and opened her eyes widen. “Do you want me to make you the little spoon tonight? Because I feel you need some extra hugs after this whole day at the sun.”

“No, no, no, no, I’m good, I’m sleepy too” say Laura turning to the other side of the bed, while Carmilla reached her too.

“Too late” said Carmilla gently placing her hands around Laura. “This is so nice, I want to sleep like that for the whole week.”

“Carm…” whined Laura.

“I’m kidding” Carmilla placed a light kiss on Laura’s neck then turned to her previous position “But just for tonight, my annoying Cupcake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 2 chapters are coming very soon...
> 
>  
> 
> [theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com](http://theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com)


	12. The First What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the face of Kirsch's situation with Danny, Carmilla wonders what could happen if Laura never got pregnant with Riley in the past.

**Chapter 12 – The First What If**

 

It was Monday morning and for a long while, Carmilla didn’t have a morning just to herself. After sleeping past 10, what could be considered super early in her days as a single person, she was enjoying a long and hot bath, with bath salts, and some occasional rubber toy that lately was everywhere in the house.

“Can’t imagine how this house will be when he starts to walk” she said under her breath, tossing out of the bathtub another wanderer duck.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, taking a better look at the place. “Yep, I just complained about a messy house… I’m turning into Laura”. She chuckled lightly. “The Cupcake is rubbing off on me, Laf was right…” She tossed a giraffe on the floor from under her butt. “Of course I’ll deny it forever.”

A buzz from her phone broke the calm noise of the water around her. She reached for her phone, seeing Kirsch’s name on the screen with some text. She dropped it right back, not even making an effort to read anything else. “Not today, Groot.”

Carmilla stretched her legs, submerging the rest of her body deeper in the water. A simple act that felt just amazing. And another buzz came from her phone. She imagined it was Kirsch again, and she would happily ignore him, if the possibility of text from Laura, not from him, could be the reason of that buzz.

She snorted just after a peek on the screen, dropping the phone again. She took another deep breath and started to think about her latest book. Things were not working as she wanted. Writing after marriage and parenthood, didn’t feel the same anymore. She was not interested in writing about a woman who would jump in adventure after adventure, from one bed to another, like before. All of that didn’t look exciting or appealing. Every time she thought about a new woman in the bed of her character, it started like 2 fictional characters and ended up like a night she had spent with her wife. 

Even Laura noticed that, the last time Carmilla showed her a draft from her last session of writing.

“Carm, isn’t this kind of what happened with you and me on Perry’s cabin?” Laura asked bent over her laptop on the bed.

“Of course not” Carmilla said, keeping her eyes on her own laptop, beside Laura.

“They have an argument about Claire’s lack of communication, then Sophia drags them to a pier where they basically do what we did that day.”

Carmilla raised one eyebrow and looked indignant to Laura “It’s not…” receiving a stern drop-the-act-I-catch-you look from Laura. She cleaned her throat, changing the course of her speech “How can you remember what happened that night?”

“Me? Well, you’re the one who described every detail of what we did to the whole world read about it.”

Carmilla let out a load laugh. 

“What?” Laura asked.

After making more dramatic laughs sounds, Carmilla closed her laptop and put it to aside. “First of all, the whole world won’t read my book.” She got an eye rolled for that. “Maybe a thousand lesbians and a couple of straight bored women.”

“You know what I mean-“ tried to argue Laura.

“And second of all” continued Carmilla “Nobody will know what we did that night, unless one of us tell to other people the details about our sex life.”

In the same moment Laura blushed violently.

“Gosh, Cupcake, I knew you liked to brag about our sex life to Perry, but you didn’t have to say anything about the pier, it’s not my fault.”

“I didn’t know you were going to write about it, or believe me, I would never say a word about anything.”

Carmilla laughed again and leaned on Laura, taking a look at the screen of her laptop. “Did I get it right, though?”

Laura bit her lower lip, giving a side look to Carmilla. “Yeah…” Laura tilted her head to the side, brushing Carmilla’s hair. “Kind of make me miss that night.”

Carmilla looked at her right back with a mischievous look. And back in that Monday morning on the bathtub, the present Carmilla got inspired by yet another night of her and Laura together. And as she was remembering more details of that night, her phone buzzed again.

“If it’s Kirsch again…” she mumbled grabbing her phone and finding her friend’s name, dropping texts after texts.

 **Kirsch (10:36am):** Dude, I need ur help  
 **Kirsch (10:37am):** Like right now  
 **Kirsch (10:56am):** Carmilla please I’m a brow in distreees  
 **Kirsch (10:56am):** distress  
 **Kirsch (10:56am):** cant you text me back???  
 **Kirsch (10:56am):** where r u???  
 **Kirsch (10:56am):** im serious

Carmilla started to type back, feeling some sympathy for her friend.

 **Carmilla (10:57am):** What?  
 **Kirsch (10:57am):** Finally!!!  
 **Kirsch (10:57am):** I really need ur help! Come here for lunch  
 **Carmilla (10:57am):** Why?  
 **Kirsch (10:58am):** I have to tell about Danny, remember??

Carmilla grunted.

 **Carmilla (10:58am):** What I have to do with that? You’re the one who fell for the Sasquatch  
 **Kirsch (10:58am):** Because if you were here I think she wont be so mad and maybe I can save my job  
 **Kirsch (10:58am):** U can save my job dude!

Carmilla grunted again, cursing out loud.

 **Carmilla (10:59am):** I already said I won’t butt into that  
 **Kirsch (10:59am):** Don’t u want see ur wife reaction when I tell her???

“Low blow” Carmilla mumbled, wrinkling her forehead.

 **Carmilla (10:59am):** No, I trust my wife  
 **Kirsch (10:59am):** Didn’t say that but aren’t u curious? Not a bit???  
 **Carmilla (11:00am):** No, you moron  
 **Kirsch (11:00am):** If I lose my job I don’t know what I’m going to do… I love my job!

Carmilla chuckled.

 **Carmilla (11:00am):** I’m almost positive sure you’ll be fine  
 **Kirsch (11:01am):** U really think that?  
 **Carmilla (11:01am):** Yeah, Laura is an angel… can’t say the same about you though

 

Carmilla laugh at herself placing the phone back to the bathtub edge. She submerged in the water, letting out some bubbles in the air. She tried to return to her previous thoughts, but the thought of Kirsch talking to Laura about Danny could not leave her mind. She decided to finish her bath and head to her father-in-law house and see how Riley was doing. Maybe she would bring him home, since she could not work on her book for the moment.

As she was about to leave the bathroom, she grabbed her phone and typed one last text to Kirsch.

 **Carmilla (11:18am):** Good luck, Groot

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Carm, honey! You can’t believe!!!” yelled Laura, busting into the house.

Over the sink, Carmilla turned her head to the front door. Laura was all showing a big smile while carrying Riley on her arms.

“What?” Carmilla asked, trying to sound cool.

“Guess what?” Laura approached her, placing her right hand on Carmilla’s shoulder, giving their usual greeting peck on her lips.

“Ummm…” Carmilla opened her eyes after the kiss and kissed Riley on the cheeks. “Hello you, big boy.”

“Yes, big boy indeed”, Laura said pulling Riley’s chin down. “Look at that, his first tooth is completely out! Well, first set of 2 teeth, to be more precisely.” 

“Wow, Riley!” Carmilla said relived “Your teeth are a bit late, but once they are out, they are really out, big boy.”

“He even bit dad today” Laura said placing Riley on the high chair.

“He bit your dad?”

Laura opened the fridge looking for the baby frozen food. “Yeah, he was giving a banana to Riley and when he was helping with a big chunk, Riley bit his finger.”

Carmilla finished the dishes laughing. “That I would like to see on video. Did your dad film that?” 

“Of course not” Laura place the small food container in the microwave. “But he said it hurt him a little.”

“Really?!” Carmilla crossed her arms, looking amused to her son. “I definitely wanted to see that on tape.”

“You can feed him with your finger and see it in firsthand how that’s look like.”

“Nope.” Carmilla shook her head and leaned in Riley’s direction. “But you deserve a high-five, big boy”. She raised her hand to him. “High-five, Riley, come on.”

And after the boy return his mother gesture, Laura tilted her head to the side, stirring the food she just got from the microwave. “Since when he cans high-five?”

“Kirsch taught him at the beach.”

“Oh, Kirsch…” Laura demeanor changed and Carmilla got quiet.

While Laura started to feed Riley, Carmilla kept looking at her wife, not sure if she should ask more. With the silence growing between them, Carmilla decided to do something.

“So, he told you” Carmilla said, taking a stool and sitting next to Laura. “How are you feeling?”

Laura shook her head and shrugged a bit. “I don’t know…”

Carmilla measured her next words, trying to imagine again the scene in the office. “Are you upset? Or angry?”

Laura looked up to her. “No, oh no…” She shook her head again and returned her attention to Riley. “It’s just… I feel sorry for him.”

“You feel sorry for Kirsch?”

“Yeah, he is really in love with her, but she is avoiding him lately. He said it’s because of the games, but I’m sure is not just that.”

“Why?”

“Danny’s work was always more important than anything else.”

Carmilla nodded, paying attention to Riley, making a mess with the food around his mouth. “So, you’re not mad at Kirsch, or anything?”

“Of course not.” She made a pause and grabbed a cloth to wipe Riley’s mouth. “No one can choose who they fall for, only what they can do about it.”

Carmilla nodded. “True.”

“And Kirsch…” continued Laura “is still hopeful that Danny can have a serious relationship with him. That’s why I feel sorry for him.”

Carmilla kept looking at Laura feeding Riley, and suddenly a cold wave invaded her stomach. “Do you think…” Carmilla asked “Do you think if you never had Riley, we would still be together right now?”

Laura stopped the spoon in the air and looked at Carmilla on her side. “I…” It seemed an obvious answer for her, but she could not just say yes. Because the truth was much more complicated. “I don’t know” was all that came next. She shrugged. “I think we will never know.”

The engines in Carmilla’s mind started to work. “Maybe we could imagine it…”

“Imagine it?” Laura chuckled. “I really can’t imagine how my life would be right now if I didn’t do the insemination.”

“But what if?” Carmilla placed a hand on her shoulder. “You didn’t do the insemination, you never gave me the cookies-“

“Hey, I gave you the cookies before I decided to do the insemination. So, we would have met each other anyway.”

“Huh…” Carmilla wondered even more. “I think I never asked you this before, but what exactly made you decided to do the insemination?”

Laura pondered for a while, searching in her head for those memories, so long left behind. She wiped Riley’s mouth and restarted the feeding process.

 

“She was in L.A. training for a marathon. I was feeling a little upset with her after a call… I remember being unfair with her, and I wanted to do something to compensate that. We already did some research about the donor, so all I needed to do was the insemination, and hope for the best.”

“So, you just did it?”

“Yeah, I got pregnant of Riley in the first attempt. It was meant to happen… I can’t really imagine my life without him.”

“And what if that fight had never happened and you had just waited for Danny to start the procedure with you?”

“Well that’s an easy one. It would not happen… at least not in that moment… I would probably still be waiting for her consent… But I… I really don’t think I would wait this time she asked me for.”

“Two years, right?”

“Yeah… I don’t think I would.”

“What if she never got that sponsor and was still teaching at Silas High? Do you think you would do it together?”

“That’s a lot of ‘what ifs’ Carm.”

“But, have you never wondered?”

“Not really…. What about you? Would you still be working at the Baron, having your one night stands like before?”

“I really don’t know… all I know is that I can’t imagine my life without the both of you. You’re everything to me.”

“Yeah, me too…” 

Carmilla sighed. “But what if?”

 

**+++**

 

“Look at that, Perry!” said Laura with her high pitch voice, turning to a window shop on their way around the mall. “A Wonder Woman onesies! It’s so tiny and so cute, I’m totally buying one!”

Perry turned to Laura, placing her hands on her waist, observing her best friend drooling on a superhero themed window shop. She was thinking how long it would take for Laura to notice the obvious issue with her purchase. She could wait and see how far Laura would go on that, but since she had better things to do, than to bet on her friend’s obliviousness, she decided to cut the chase and do some favor to the both of them. But, she would be gentle about it for sure.

“Laura, sweetheart… A Wonder Woman onesies, huh?” Perry said in a sweet tone, approaching Laura.

“Yeah! Isn’t this the cutest thing you ever saw?” Laura kept her eyes on the collection of clothes, like they were hypnotizing her.

“You’re right about that, sweetie…. But don’t you see that’s maybe inappropriate?”

“What do you mean, Perry?”

“Ahhh… Laura think about it… do you really want-“

“Are you worried about the gender thing, Perry?” Laura turned to her friend and the delightful tone on her voice was gone for good. So much care for nothing, thought Perry. “Because boys can wear Wonder Woman onesies, okay? The same way girls can wear Batman costumes.”

“That’s not what I meant Laura” Perry raised her hands in surrender, time to change strategies. “But do you realize that you’re not even pregnant yet?”

“So, what? I can’t buy clothes to my future baby to be?”

“You can but… I think you should, you know, start the process right away, and concentrate on that. Let the clothes for the future, it’s time to take the next and most important step on your plan: the insemination! Our 2 months window is about to end, and you and Danny haven’t decided yet on a donor. If we miss this opportunity, God knows when-“

“We are going to do this, Perry, don’t worry” and with that, not just the sparkle on Laura’s eyes were gone, but also a sinister shadow took its place. 

Perry felt terrible about bring some dose of reality to Laura, but for the sakes to both of them, and their company, it had to be done. Laura and Danny were planning to have that kid for ages now.

“I’ll talk to her today… yep, today we are going to settle on a donor.”

Perry placed a hand gently on Laura’s shoulder. “I’m glad to hear that. Don’t drop the ball now, Laura, you’re very closer to the net.”

“What is that, soccer or tennis?”

“Well…”

“Perry… your sports analogies are the worst….”

“Yeah, I know.”

 

**+++**

 

Laura entered her apartment, dropping her keys on a sideboard next to the door. She hear the sound of the shower running, meaning that her girlfriend was at home, at least. She walked to their living room, paying attention to the frames over the shelves above the TV. Pictures of herself, pictures of Danny, of them together, of their friends and their parents. She always felt something was missing in that pictures. And that something, she was almost sure, was a baby.

She had being planning and talking for months with Danny about their firstborn, but always something would come up on their way. Or better saying, Danny had always something to use as an excuse to delay the big day: the day of insemination.

This time Laura decided to be more firm about it. She grabbed her laptop and logged in the cryobank website. Their top 3 choices were there. And while she was reading their bio all over again, Danny finished her shower and was there, to greet Laura with a big hug. But Laura kept her eyes on the screen and ignored Danny’s presence.

“Earth to Hollis” Danny said leaning behind the couch. And her upbeat mood was gone after she saw what her girlfriend was looking on her computer screen.

“We need to make a decision, Lawrence” Laura said turning to Danny. “I’ll be ovulating next Monday, we need to decide what donor to choose.”

“Well…” Danny turned around the couch and sat beside Laura. “That’s a tough decision, we can’t just do it right now because you’ll be ovulating soon. It’s the whole future of our kid we are deciding here.”

“It’s just half of their DNA, Danny, not an application to college” said Laura in a dry tone. “This is delaying our future, not defining it.”

“It’s kind of hard to compromise something with you.”

“Excuse me! You’re the one who always want to do things your way.”

“You always says that an-“

“You know what? Fine, have your way, I’m buying this guy sperm right now.”

“Wait what?” Danny reached Laura’s hand on the laptop and pulled it from the keys. “Are you nuts?”

“Isn’t this the one you said was the best human ever to be our donor?”

“I said he was fine, it doesn’t mean you have to buy his stuff right now, we need to talk about it more.”

“Talk more? What more do we have to talk about, Danny? First it was your practices, then that marathon in L.A., and the Olympics, then we could not agree on the same donor and now what? What new excuse do you have this time?”

“You’re being unfair, Laura. This is not something we do over night-“

“Over night, are you kidding me?” Laura yelled “Danny, it’s been 6 months, 6 months of talk and no action…, well, I did something, going to the doctor and checking me up and looking for cryobanks and researching for methods, while you only worried about your career.”

“Laura, you’re over stressed about it. Just… take a deep breath, we need to talk like adults here.”

”Yeah, you’re right, I’m too stressed about it” Laura placed the computer over the coffee table.

“Take a long shower and then we can tal-“

“I’m taking a walk.” Laura stood up abruptly. “I’m done talking with you.”

 

She left the apartment, banging the door close. As she walked through the streets with no direction in mind, she was fighting back the tears that were about to fall. In the last 6 months she felt that all of her life went down in a slow motion spiral. She refused to believe that Danny was not really on the same page with her. That she was the only one truly interested in planning their family.

When she really looked at her path, she noticed she was heading to the drugstore that cute brunet, Carmilla, usually works on night shifts. Maybe some innocent flirtation could lift up her mood.

For her luck, Carmilla was indeed in the check out. Laura looked briefly to the shelves with the pregnancy tests, feeling that horrible pitch on the bottom of her stomach. She grabbed her usual cookie package and waited in line for a guy with 2 boxes of condoms, to pay and leave.

She could not understand why, but just looking at Carmilla made her feel a bit better. And it had always being like that, even after a terrible day at work, Carmilla could turn on some light that was inside her, a light she forgot it was there in the first place.

The slender guy left the check out, stumbling on some baskets on his way out. Carmilla chuckled, amused with his clumsiness.

“I usually hates when there is some sale in here, but I have to say that this condoms sale is really making my day” Carmilla said when Laura approached her, cookies in hand. “I don’t know why some guys are so embarrassed to buy condoms, we don’t live in a convent, as far as I know.”

“Well, maybe they are intimidated by you, never thought about that?” said Laura after a giggle, placing the pack on the counter. 

“Why they would be intimidated by me? It’s not like I’m even interested in them, I don’t do men.” Laura laughed again and Carmilla saw some extra sparkle on that shining smile.

“Maybe because you are pretty, your dummy” Laura said without really thinking about what she was saying, resulting in an instant blush creeping her cheeks.

“You think I’m pretty, huh?” Carmilla smirked to Laura. “Good to know.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “I mean… of course you are, you know that right? Of course you know.”

“I know it’s really nice when a beautiful girl, like you, think I’m pretty.” And with that, Laura was blushing deeply.

Noticing Laura’s embarrassment, Carmilla decided to cut her some slack. “I see that you are out of your delightful friend’s cookie, Cupcake.” She checked the pack on the register. “Anything else? Maybe a couple of very cheap condoms?”

“No, just the cookies.” Laura reached for her pocket and found no money at all. That’s what happens when you leave the house after storming out on your girlfriend, she thought.

She looked even more embarrassed to Carmilla. “Sorry, but you’re going to have to cancel the cookies, I’m totally out of money here, I left the house in a hurry and-“

“Don’t sweat. Its own me” Carmilla said finishing the purchase and placing the cookie package in a plastic bag. 

“Oh, you don’t have to” Laura protested, but Carmilla was already giving her the bag.

“It’s the least I can do for a girl who gave me the best cookies in the world” said Carmilla switching her smirk for a genuine smile. “And I still owe you some.”

“Carm, I can’t do that…”

“Of course you can. And I do have an employee discount, this cookie will basically cost nothing to me, don’t worry.”

“Thank you” Laura said, noticing how her problems had basically vanished in the short time she had spent with Carmilla. “I promise I’ll bring you more. You probably miss Perry’s cookies.”

“You bet I do” said Carmilla.

 

**+++**

 

After walking some more minutes, Laura returned to her apartment. Danny was already sound asleep. Laura hoped she would at least be awake, waiting for her, for the “adult talk” she wanted to have. And she realized Danny didn’t really want to talk. She was tired to wait for Danny to find the time in her life for their family.

Laura slept on the couch and left before Danny could wake up. And she avoided Danny for an entire week, going to the apartment on the afternoons to get some of her things and sleeping at Perry’s place. She knew Perry said to Danny where she was and to keep some distance. But after that week, Dany went to the office and waited outside until Perry left and knocked on the door, finding Laura taking a coffee on the break corner.

“I miss you” Danny said after closing the door. Laura only looked at her for a brief second, walking around Danny and sitting on a large blue sofa in the middle of the office.

Danny sat on the armchair next to Laura. “What you want to me do, Laura? Just say and I’ll do it, but please, come back home.”

Laura took a sip from her mug and finally looked on Danny’s eyes. She looked a little tired. And really sincere.

“I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want, Danny” said Laura, in a calm tone that was impressing even herself. “You simple want to have a family or you don’t.”

“I told you that I want this, Laura, I just need more time.”

“How long, Danny? How long do you really need to make up your mind?”

“It’s not about making up of my mind, it’s just my career-“

“How long? Be honest with me.”

“Just 2 more years, and then I’ll be able to around more, I just need the right sponsors to be on the right track.”

Laura pondered for a while, looking at floor. “What if you don’t get your sponsors? Or, what if you do? Doesn’t that mean you’re going to spend more time away from home?”

“Maybe just in the beginning…”

Laura just nodded her head. “That’s all I need to know, Danny.”

She stood up and walked out on Danny.

“Hey, what that means? Are you giving up on us, Laura?” Danny stood up and reached for Laura’s hand.

“You’re the one giving up on me Danny. I accepted your no-marriage rule, I agreed on waiting for the right moment… and all that you can think about it’s your career… you don’t even care about my career.”

Danny gasped, her voice tone became nervous. “Just because you have this part all figure out.”

“No, I don’t. This is work in progress and it will always be. Like family. Like relationships.”

“Be reasonable, Laura. We are together for more than 5 years.”

“I’m being very reasonable, Danny. More than I should.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I’m going to be a mother. With our without you, that’s my decision. In the next month, on the August 12th I’ll make the first attempt of insemination at Dr. Collins office. If you care about me, like you said you do, just be there. At 8 in the morning.”

“Laura…”

 

**+++**

 

After another week at Perry’s apartment, Laura’s agony was decreasing. For some reason, she thought that the absence of Danny in her life would be too hurtful, but it was not. Maybe their relationship was way too damaged for her to feel bad about it ending. If she was being true to herself, she knew it was already cracked since their talk about marriage, a few days before they moved on together. She thought Danny would change her mind eventually, but she never did. Like she would probably never be up to welcome a baby into their life. It was painful, but maybe the separation was the best decision. And it was not like things were officially over between them. She left a deadline, a small window opened, in case Danny changed her mind.   
Laura was sure Danny would not show up, but deep down, the part of her who always wanted happy ends, wished Danny could be there. And maybe carrying a bouquet of flowers… or that would be too much to ask for?

In that Saturday, it was one of the rare days they would have no wedding to work for, so Perry decided to make a girl’s night out and dragged Laura to a very trendy LGBT club in the town, The Panther. Laura plans were to sink in the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a Netflix marathon of anything nerdy she could find interesting. 

“Come on, Laura, you need to have some fun, to dance a little” said Perry adjusting her curls on the bathroom sink “And if we be there early, we can get a table.”

Laura leaned her head on the doorway of the bathroom. “I don’t care about tables Perry…”

“It’s good to have a place to observe the atmosphere a little before make some moves.”

Laura adjusted her posture crossing her arms and looking at Perry thought the mirror “Are you talking about dancing or flirting?”

“Both” said Perry doing the last touches on her make up. “Come on, just put some nice clothes and we are ready to go.”

Laura sighed “Okay, but you are paying for drinks” said Laura heading to the guestroom.

“Only the first round” yelled Perry.

Five minutes later, Laura arrived at the living room.

“You’re wearing snickers?” deadpanned Perry. “Oh Lord, I don’t even…” she rushed Laura to the door. “Let’s go, no one will look at your feet anyway.”

Laura frowned “Hey, what’s wrong with wearing something comfy?”

 

**+++**

 

“This is way too loud for me” said Laura as soon as they entered the place.

Perry was ahead of her, pulling Laura by her hand. “That’s how clubs are Sweetie, you should be used to that after so many weddings.”

“I’m working, not really having any fun, so…” Laura shrugged and then jumped a little after Perry went all in on an empty table. 

“I got it, yes!” she celebrated, looking at the couple who were almost sitting there before her.

Laura slouched on the other chair. “What we do now?” she asked looking around her with a bored expression.

“Now we look at the fishes, before we start to fish.” Perry started to look at the people coming and going around them.

“Fish? Perry, I just want to be out of my mind for a second, I’m not trying to find a substitute for my girlfriend” said Laura annoyed.

“Who said anything about girlfriends?” Perry kept looking at the crowd that was forming. “I’m looking for a dance partner, that’s all.”

Laura went on her brooding mood, while Perry was attentive to the people. “And besides, a club it’s not the proper place to find a girlfriend, or anything serious.”

“So, you want a one night stand?” snarkily said Laura. “Didn’t know you were up to that.”

Perry tilted her head back to Laura with a stern look. “Can’t you stop being a brat? Let’s have some fun, that’s why we are here.”

Laura dropped her head on the table, making a dramatic sound. Perry stood up in a hurry.

“Geez, you don’t have to leave the table, Granny” said Laura lifting her head to look at her friend.

“I really need to go to the bathroom, that last minute juice was not a good idea.”

“Okay…” Laura said more to herself, then Perry, who was on her way to the ladies room.

As Laura was about to rest her head back to the table, she heard the sound of someone cleaning their throat.

“Is this seat taken?” asked the tall redhead coming from the same direction Perry went.

“So much for forgetting Danny” Laura thought to herself. “Yeah, it is, my friend just went to the restroom…”

“So, that was not your girlfriend…” the girl said sitting on Perry’s place “I think she won’t mind if we talk a bit… the bathroom line takes forever in here.”

The hair color and the stature were not the only things the stranger shared with Danny. She was very daring too. Laura could not be more annoyed with the situation.

“I’m Pam, by the way. What’s your name, cute girl?”

Laura wrinkled her forehead. She could not think about anything clever to say to the girl and make her to leave… to be honest, the only words on her mind, in that moment were “just get of here”.

“Excuse-me, Sasquatch” said a husky familiar voice standing by the side of the tall girl. 

The girl turned her face to her side, then up to the brunet in leather, a smirk displaying on her face. “You call me what???”

Laura jaw almost dropped, when she saw Carmilla in black leather pants and jacket, with a superior look at the inconvenient redhead.

“Why don’t you look for someone of your size and leave my girlfriend alone?”

The other girl look went widen like Laura’s. “Girlfriend? I didn’t know…”

“Of course you didn’t. There’s so much room on that head, but not too much brain to fill in.”

“Hey!” the other girl said standing up and facing off Carmilla, who kept her cool attitude, tilting her head up to keep her gaze on the girl. “You don’t have to be rude, I didn’t kno-“

“You already said that” cut her off Carmilla. “Would you mind leave the table, dear tall person hitting on my girlfriend?” Carmilla raised one brow “This is polite enough for you?”

Laura was still hanging her mouth open, looking at the staring contest happening because of her. How things have changed so much in the last 5 minutes was beyond her comprehension.

Pam, the tall audacious girl, just let out a scorn and stepped out, not looking behind while she left the table. Carmilla looked with a sassy smile to Laura and placed her hands on the chair backrest.

“Would you please, give me the honor to take this seat, milady?” said Carmilla with a short bow.

Laura chuckled. “Of course, _girlfriend_.”

Carmilla sat, placing her arms on the table. “I think I did something right… right? I mean, you didn’t seem pleased with the big foot presence, but I could have read you wrong…”

Laura shook her head. “Oh no, you did it right indeed, that girl was… something.” Laura said not able to find a better word to describe someone so inconveniently alike her girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend, she was not sure on that yet.

“So, do you come here often?” asked Carmilla with a smug tone. After getting some laughs from Laura she dropped the act and genuinely smiled. “No, serious, you don’t seem to be a club kind of girl. Are you lost or something?”

“Ha-ha, very funny, Carm.” Laura sighed trying to get some glimpse of her friend in the crowd. “I actually came with my friend Perry, but it seems she got lost in the line of the restroom.”

“Oh, the cookie fairy and business partner of yours?” 

Laura nodded. “Yep, that one.”

“Yeah, that line gives 2 rounds around the earth and back and forth to the moon. I feel for your friend.”

Laura laughed again and each time she did that, Carmilla got a bigger smile on her face. “What about you, what are doing here? You don’t look like a club kind of girl either.”

Carmilla nodded. “Touché.” She scratched her forehead. “Actually I was waiting for someone, but apparently I got blew off.” She saw briefly her date looking for her in the crowd. She was actually the person who blew off her date.

“It was some sort of date? I can’t believe someone would blow you off” Laura said with a small giggled.

“Why not?” Carmilla faked an indignant look. 

Laura got flustered. “Oh my God, can’t believe this is happening again” said Laura covering her face with both hands.

“Don’t hide, Cupcake.” Carmilla placed on hand on Laura’s, making her flustering even more. The way Laura’s hand felt on hers was just sublime. “It was a date, but you know what? I’m glad she did it, I’d rather spend some time with you than with a stranger.”

Laura dropped her hands, holding Carmilla’s for a second. Carmilla looked at their hands joined on the center of the table. “If you liked that too, of course” she said with a low tone, looking back to Laura’s eyes. 

“I would” said Laura looking at their hands, and suddenly pulling out her hand from Carmillas’.

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite… much” 

“I just didn’t want to…”

“It’s okay. You have nice hands, Cupcake. Very soft.”

The compliment made Laura blush again, for Carmilla’s amusement. 

“Thanks.” Laura gave her a timid smile that was broken by a louder music screaming in the speakers of the club.

Like Laura, Carmilla wrinkled her face with the annoying sound.

“They don’t make clubs like the old days” Carmilla said a bit louder.

“What?” asked a confused Laura, wrinkling her face even more.

Carmilla bent on the table and approached Laura’s ears. “Let’s go to a better place?”

“Yes!” Laura said standing up with Carmilla.

 

Carmilla was going in the front, opening space for Laura in the crowd, until they were outside.

“So much better!” Laura said pulling her hair up and waving her hand for some air.

“Yeah. It’s a sure thing now, I’m not young enough for these places.”

Laura laughed, sticking her tongue out. “Said the old lady… you are what? 22?”

“Is that how old you are, Cupcake? Because you do look a lot young. Are you old enough to drink? Because I was thinking about going to a bar.”

“Me 22? Of course not.”

“So how old are you?”

“I asked you first.”

“You’re such a…” Carmilla was going to say child, but she decided not to ruin that lovely evening with the girl of her dreams. “I’m 23. You?”

“Oh, that’s so far away from 22, yep, you’re such an old lady.”

“And you…?” Carmilla raised her eyebrow and Laura grabbed her phone on her pocket.

“Shoot, I forgot to tell Perry I left the club, let me text her.”

Carmilla just shook her head, placing one hand on her waist. After some minutes typing, Laura looked up to her again.

“All done. So, where do you want to take me again?”

Carmilla chuckled crossing her arms. “To a bar.”

“Oh, I can’t drink right now.”

“I knew you’re not even 21…”

“It’s not that… I’m actually doing some medical treatment-”

“Is everything okay?” Carmilla asked, genuinely concerned.

Laura made a gesture with her right hand, showing it was ok. “Yeah, yeah, it’s just some hormonal thing that can’t mix up with alcohol, I’m totally fine.”

“I’m glad to hear that, so…” Carmilla tucked her hands inside of her pants pocket. “What about some pool game? There are some tables at the bar I was thinking about.”

“I’m very competitive person, are you ready to lose to me?” Laura gave a step forward to Carmilla, leaving only a few inches of distance between them.

Carmilla noticed how Laura was shorter than the usual. “Very humble, huh, Laura Hollis?” Carmilla chuckled. “But for some reason, I don’t feel threatened by you.”

And with a smirk, it was clear that Carmilla was mocking Laura high. Laura looked down, noticing the thick boot’s sole Carmilla was wearing, making her even higher in comparison to Laura’s snickers. 

“You know…” Laura looked up to Carmilla “this is the first time I don’t see you behind a counter… or a table.”

“Do you like what you see?”

Laura almost blushed again, but she decided to play along. “Not bad.”

“Not bad? So, from pretty I went to ‘not bad’? You hurt me with your words, Cupcake.”

“I didn’t mean…” Laura got closer. “Of course you’re pretty, silly.”

And as Laura was getting closer to Carmilla’s face, for a moment Carmilla forgot where she was or how to breathe.

“I was… don’t worry…” She took a deep breath and Laura kept staring Carmilla in a very sweet way.

Laura bit her lower lip and took a step back, turning herself to the parking lot of the club.

“Well, doesn’t matter where we are going, we can go with my car, I parked it right there.” 

And as Laura was pointing to the location, Carmilla closed her eyes, feeling the sweet scent of Laura’s perfume still hanging in the air around her.

“Right” Carmilla said opening her eyes, “can’t just leave your car here.”

“You came with a car too?” asked Laura, when Carmilla reached her and walked by her side.

“No. I’m more of a walking or Uber kind of girl.” Laura just nodded and Carmilla chuckled with a new thought in her mind. “And you, I guess you’re more of a Netflix and chill kind of girl than clubs and bars.”

“You’re right about that. I miss Netflix, Perry only has cable and I can’t use my former account anymore.”

“Why not?”

“Well… it was shared with someone that I’m not with anymore.”

“Ah… you can always do your own subscribe, you know? There’s no law against that.”

“Yeah, maybe I should do that.”

“Or you could watch mine. I don’t share it with anyone really.”

“Are you inviting me to your place, or to share a Netflix subscription?”

“I was thinking more about the former, but I would not mind sharing it with you too.”

“That’s my furious wheels” said Laura pointing to her car. “I know, it’s not a sport car, but that’s how I call it sometimes.”

“It’s a nice car, very you.”

“So…” Laura turned to Carmilla crossing her arms “The invite is still up?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Do you have popcorn in there?”

“I believe I have some microwave popcorn.”

“With extra butter?”

“There’s butter on the fridge, we can add to the popcorn.”

“Deal.”

 

**+++**

 

“It’s nice in here” said Laura siting on Carmilla’s couch.

“Thanks” said Carmilla, placing her keys on the coffee table. “So, I will get that popcorn ready and you are free to surf on Netflix to find something we can watch.”

“Alright!” Animated, Laura took the TV remote control and started her quest.

 

In the opened kitchen, right beside the living room, Carmilla was opening the cabinets looking for the popcorn, hoping to find one. Luckily she had one last pack waiting for her and Laura. She put the pack on the microwave and searched for the butter and some soda.

“Are you a fan of ‘Buffy: The Vampire Slave’?” yelled Laura.

“It’s that one where vampires glows? I’m really not into that”

“No, that’s Twilight, silly. This is a lot, I mean, a lot better than Twilight and it’s a TV series, not a movie.”

Carmilla was not really wanting to watch that. But it was Laura Hollis, the Cupcake on her couch. Of course she would not say no to her. “I’m going to trust in you, Cupcake.”

“Yeahhhhhh” celebrate Laura. “You’re not going to regret, Carm.”

 

Ten minutes into the show, Carmilla only had eyes for Laura. The popcorn was almost over, placed on a bow on Laura’s lap. Every time she was excited about something on the screen, she grabbed Carmilla’s biceps and squeezed it to call her attention.

“So, Willow is kind of straight in the first seasons, but then she meets Tara and well, not so much straight in the end.”

“She is bi, then” concluded Carmilla.

“Well, not really. She dates this guy Oz, who is a werewolf, but after Tara, she says she is gay, so she is not bi, but I think it’s bit odd that she was so in love with this guy, but then doesn’t want to be with men anymore, so yeah, it’s kind of confusing, but Willow is a lesbian officially.”

“Okay.”

 

And as the hours were passing, Laura was rambling over and over about Buffy, showing Carmilla her favorite episodes. At one point Carmilla ordered them a pizza, but they never stopped to watch the show, not even to eat.

“You probably think I’m a big rambling nerd by now, right?” said Laura taking her second slice of pizza. 

“No I don’t think that” said Carmilla in a serious tone “I’m sure you are.”

Laura made an indignant face and slapped Carmilla on her arm. “Hey, you’re supposed to say something nice to me.”

Carmilla chuckled. “And I just did. I think your nerdiness is very adorable, it’s suits you perfectly.”

Laura blushed a little, brushing the spot she had slapped. “In that case, sorry for the slap.”

Carmilla smiled to her. “It’s okay, even you slapping me is adorable.”

“Now you’re making me feel like a little kid trying to hit you.”

“You are little, but I don’t see you as a kid at all, Creampuff.”

Laura chuckled. “I’m not that little.”

Carmilla chuckled too. “Yes you are, tiny Creampuff.”

“I think you definitely deserved that slap.”

“Do you want to hit me again?” asked Carmilla in the least threating way.

Laura gulped dry, lost in the sea of Carmilla’s eyes. “No… actually I want to kiss you.”

Carmilla was surprised, but she kept her cool. “Then… kiss me, Cupcake.”

And Laura did. First touching her lips with Carmilla’s, then interlacing her fingers in her locks, gently pulling Carmilla closer. Carmilla moved her arms, wrapping them around Laura. They kept kissing for a few more seconds, until Laura broke the kiss, opening her eyes to look at Carmilla again.

“It’s everything okay?” asked Carmilla opening her eyes a little while after. She saw a smile forming on Laura’s lips.

“Yes, it is” Laura answered, almost in a whisper.

Carmilla smiled too and restarted the kiss. In the second time it was more passionate than the first. Laura felt her whole body in flames, an excitement she didn’t feel for quite a while. And the more she kissed Carmilla, the more she wanted to kiss her. She didn’t even noticed when she was leaning Carmilla on the couch and getting on the top of her. Her hands were moving from Carmilla’s head to her torso, mapping the body that was brand new to her senses.

Carmilla was in heaven and more aware of was what happening than Laura. As her skin were begging for Laura’s, for a deeper contact, her mind was still in shock at the change of the events. Where was that going?

As Laura’s hands were wandering to more intimate places, Carmilla decided to do the last sane thing she could mastered to pull off that night. She moved Laura away gently, getting hold of her eyes again. She only saw lust and plead in them.

“Hey…” said Carmilla panting.

“Hey” said back Laura, panting too.

“Want to take this to my bedroom?” that was it. If Laura really wanted to go forward with that, she would be sure in that moment. It was a ‘now or never’ truly.

Laura took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes, I do.”

“Great” Carmilla’s smile matched Laura’s, who was decreasing the space between them and moving to a sit position.

Carmilla followed her, giving a last peck before taking Laura’s hand and leading them to her bedroom. Laura followed her, never looking back.

 

For a moment Laura forgot where she was. But the warm set of arms around her, brought to her memory the main events of the last night. Carmilla facing off the redhead at the club, they eating the popcorn on the couch, the hours talking about Buffy, the heated kiss that leaded them to that bed. And all that happened from that moment until she lost her consciousness to a heavy sleep. She sighed squeezing Carmilla’s arms.

“You awake, Cupcake?” asked Carmilla in a very sleepy husky and sexy voice.

“No…” 

Carmilla shifted in bed, placing her head on Laura’s shoulder, burying her nose on that silk locks. “Morning.”

Laura turned to face Carmilla, a line of worry growing on her forehead. “Sorry, I don’t know the procedure here… should I leave or something?”

Carmilla furrowed her brows a little. “Do want to leave?”

“No, but I mean…” Laura sighed. “I never did this before, so… I don’t know.”

Carmilla switched her broody expression for a light smile “Well, based on what happened last night, I’m pretty sure that was not the first time you had sex, Cupcake.”

Laura let out a nervous laugh “Of course I’m not talking about that. I mean that I never had a one night stand before, or whatever this was.”

“It felt like a one night stand to you?”

“Really not”

“I can say the same on my part.” Carmilla opened a genuine smile. “Last night was magical.”

Laura felt like a ton of weight was lift from her shoulders. “I was not expecting it to be like that.”

“Like what? Magical?”

Laura giggled “Yeah, that too…. But also, so loving.”

“Loving?”

“Yeah, I mean… you were so sweet and so sexy at the same time, I was not expecting that.”

“So… you liked it? Like, I wanted to it again type of like?”

“Definitely that kind of like.”

“And by again I mean, right now…” Carmilla leaned on Laura to kiss her lips.

Laura shut her own mouth with her hand. “No, morning breath, you can’t kiss me right now.”

Carmilla chuckled. “I don’t care.”

“Wait a second” Laura left the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Seconds later Carmilla was behind her, looking amused to a distressed Laura. She opened the second drawer on the bathroom cabinet and took a brand new toothbrush to Laura.

“You can have this one.”

“Thanks” said Laura grabbing the package and opening it.

Carmilla opened the mirror cabinet taking the toothpaste and her own toothbrush. She put some paste on her brush and hand it to Laura use on hers.

“You don’t get to be the only one with fresh breath, Cupcake, I do have some manners too.”

Laura stuck her tongue out to Carmilla and started to brush her teeth. Soon they would be back to bed and pick up where they left off on last night.

 

**+++**

 

“And I’m ready to go” said an enthusiastic Laura typing the last words on her email and sending it to her client. “Bye, Perry, see you on Monday.”

“Wait a minute” said Perry, blocking Laura’s way to the office front door. “Are going to another date with that girl Carmilla?”

Laura sighed, tilting her head to side. “Yes. Why?”

“It’s been two weeks, right?”

“Yes, Perry, can you leave me out? I need to take a shower and be ready for my date, I don’t want to left Carmilla waiting.”

“Just a second, honey.” Perry led Laura to the blue couch and sat by her side, not giving any importance to Laura’s roll of eyes. “Have you changed your mind about the insemination?”

“No, of course not” said Laura impatiently “Why are you asking me this now?”

“Well, things between you and Carmilla seems to be getting serious, or am I wrong?”

“I don’t know Perry, all I know is that I like her and I want to keep seeing her.”

“Have you talked to her about your plans? Does she know about the insemination?”

“It’s too soon to talk about this.”

“So when are you going to talk to her about it?”

Laura rolled her eyes again and stood up. “I don’t know, and I don’t want to have this conversation with you right now Perry, I’m leaving.”

Perry grabbed her hand, making Laura to stop. “Laura, listen, you can’t just wait until you’re showing up and then casually say ‘by the way, Carmilla, I’m pregnant’”

Laura let out an indignant laugh. “Of course I’m not going to do that! Who do you think I am?”

“So, when Laura?”

“Perry, I already have a dad who asks me too many things he was not supposed to, I don’t need my best friend to be preaching to me too.” She pulled her hand out from Perry. “

 

**+++**

 

“Yeah, another ball is out, that’s soooo easy!” celebrated Laura with a happy dance by the pool table.

Carmilla placed her chin over the cue stick. “I thought you were only bragging about being good at pool when I suggested it the other day, not that that you were saying the truth.”

“Well, I’m no liar, Miss Karnstein, or a bragger.”

“Not a bragger? Of course, you’re such a humble Cupcake.”

“A girl has the right to some celebration.” And with that Laura took out another ball and did her happy dance again, this time in front of Carmilla, placing a kiss on her cheek at the end, gaining a laugh from her pool partner.

“Alright, alright, celebrate all you want, Queen of the pool, let’s see how you do on cards games”

“What games are we talking about?”

“Poker….” She placed her hand on her chin… “No, strip poker.”

Laura bit her lower lip taking some time to think. She approached Carmilla extending her right hand. “Challenge accept.”

Carmilla gave Laura a smirk and a hand shake. “Someone will be very naked in my living room, and that won’t be me.”

Laura pulled Carmilla closer, using her free hand to squeeze Carmilla’s butt. “We’ll see about that.” She gave Carmilla a peck on her lips, and a slap on her butt, leaving a very dazzle Carmilla behind to hit more balls.

After 2 rounds of Laura’s wins, Carmilla was taking the lead on the third.

“Can’t believe I’m going to lose…” wined Laura, looking closer to her stick, with one eye. “I think it’s my stick, it’s kind of crooked. Did you switch it when I went to the restroom?”

Carmilla hit another ball and smiled satisfied to Laura. “Just two more to go…” She rested her stick over her shoulders looking at the better angle for her next shot.

“It’s serious, Carm. Did you switch my stick?”

Carmilla took a position on the table’s edge and aimed for the 8 ball “And you are also a sore loser, who would have thought that, huh?”

Carmilla’s white ball missed the black one. A slow tempo song started to play on the bar jukebox. It was Wicked Game by Chris Isaak.

“Now I have a chance to win…” As Laura was calculating her odds, Carmilla left her stick leaned on the table and approached Laura with her classic seductive eyes.

“What about we dance a little?” 

Gently Carmilla pulled off the stick from Laura, taking her free hand.

“But Carm, there still 2 balls…” and when Laura looked up at Carmilla’s gaze, she forgot her words.

 

Carmilla led them to a more spaced area and soon they were enchanted by the moment. Some other people joined them, but they did not notice that, they only had eyes for each other. And as the song’s lyrics hit Laura, she took a deep breath leaning her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. Carmilla pulled her closer and Laura felt Carmilla’s heart beating faster. Her grasp on Carmilla got tighter as a single tear dropped her eye. She started to fear the future. A future without Carmilla.

Feeling the lonely tear on her shoulder, Carmilla’s raised her left hand to Laura’s head, tenderly brushing her golden locks. More tears came after that. Carmilla place a couple of kisses on Laura’s forehead. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but was afraid of the answer. After another kiss, Laura looked up to her, deep in her eyes, and pull Carmilla to kiss her lips. 

Laura wanted to enjoy that moment like it was their last. Because maybe it could be.

 

**+++**

 

“Full house again!?” said Laura in a terrified voice. “You’re cheating, Carmilla… Oh my God, that’s the only explanation.”

“Stop whining and take off your shirt” said Carmilla with her classic smirk, leaning on her elbows over the coffee table.

“Nope” Laura shook her head, pulling out one of her socks.

Carmilla frowned. “How many times do I need to win to see you naked, Cupcake? And one sock it’s not fair, you have to take off both of them at once.”

“Not fair?! You and your suspicious deck cards, where you happen to have all the good cards, even when I’m the one dealing them it is not fair!” She rolled her eyes and took a second sock. “And besides, there’s nothing here you never saw before.”

Carmilla raised one brow. “Well, I like to refresh my memory from time to time.”

“You’re silly cheater, it’s my time to shuffle.” Laura advance to the table colleting the cards, making her best effort to mixed them right.

“Do your best, Cupcake. You have only 3 pieces of clothes left and I’m a very patience girl.”

“This time you’re the one taking your clothes off.”

Carmilla chuckled. “You don’t have to beat me on poker to see me naked today.”

And as Laura was prepared to retort another come back, all the lights in the apartment went off, leaving them in a complete darkness.

“Oh crap…” said Laura dropping the cards back to the table.

Carmilla was looking at the window “Well, it seems no one will see anyone naked today, the whole neighborhood is blackout.”

“And I can’t find my clothes” complained Laura, turning to her side and fumbling the floor for her clothes.

“I can help you” Carmilla took her cellphone from her pocket and lighted Laura.

“Much better now.”

While Laura was scavenging for her clothes, Carmilla approached her, sitting by her side.

“What we do now? All alone in this dark apartment, all by ourselves…” 

Feeling Carmilla’s hot breath reaching her neck, Laura turned to her, dropping her clothes back to the ground. And Carmilla lost her phone on the same moment.

 

**+++**

 

“It’s you in this freaking dark alone, Vampira?” asked Lafontaine, pointing a flashlight to Carmilla on the living room carpet. “Ohhh, I wish I could unseen what…”

“What the fuck, Gingersnap…” complained Carmilla, raising her hand to cover the light on her eyes.

“I’m turning the light to the… Oh, crap, you’re not alone… and she’s naked too” they turned their eyes to the ceiling “Next time, just go straight to your room Lafontaine, you don’t have to check for your pervert roommate” they said to their selves.

“Pervert? You freaking prude, we were just playing strip poker” Carmilla started to grab her clothes as Laura started to open her eyes. “And keep the light steady, I’m trying to find my clothes.”

“Strip poker? But you’re both naked, what is that, a very tight tie? What a lame excuse, Vampira.”

“Shut up and keep the light still!”

“I’m looking at the ceiling and I’ll keep looking at the ceiling-“

“Just a little higher, I’m not on your feet!” yelled Carmilla.

“The light returned?” asked a dazzle Laura “and who is there?”

“I’m assuming you’re Carmilla’s poker partner, I say that because as you can see, or may not, I’m looking at the ceiling and not seeing any of that naked madness happening over there…” they said in a fast manner “And I’m Lafontaine, by the way, I use the pronouns-“

“They, their, them, I know” said Laura starting to gathering her clothes “Carmilla told me about you.”

“Oh really?” They forgot for a second what was going on in the living room and looked down to Laura for a second, on the right moment she was pulling up her pants. “Oh sorry… well, Carmilla talked to you about me? That’s very-“

“Not a big deal at all” cut them off Carmilla.

“Yeah, I mean, that’s mean…. You know…” 

“Means I’m a nice roommate, that’s all geek lab.” Carmilla stood up buttoning her jeans. “Who the hell walks around there with a flashlight? And isn’t your shift supposed to end at 3 the morning?”

“Well, the blackout came and there was no reason for us to be open, but the old man made me arrange some of the boxes and clean the floor before we left… and that’s why I still have the flashlight, it ‘s from the drugstore… and I’m not going to return it. I deserve this flashlight, I worked for it.”

“I’m very moved, now…” Carmilla grabbed her cellphone from the floor “can you please, leaves us alone?”

They nodded, then rolled their eyes, noticing no one would probably have seen that. “No need to be rude, but, yes, retreating to the bedroom.”

“I’m Laura, by the way” said the almost full dressed, Carmilla’s poker partner. “And sorry for the… game.”

“Oh, no problem” said Lafontaine in their way to the bedroom. “Nice to meet you, Laura.”

“You too” Laura said before they closed the door.

Carmilla took a deep breath, looking at Laura using her cellphone light. “So… you met Lafontaine…. “ Laura nodded. “And I think they were right, this was a tie, right?”

“A tie?” Laura crossed her arms. “You were cheating, and I’ll prove it, or my name it’s not Laura Hollis.”

Carmilla enlace one arm around Laura’s shoulder. “You’re always going to be Cupcake to me, anyway.”

 

**+++**

 

“Have you told her?” Asked Perry to Laura, as she was standing up by Laura’s desk.

“Told what?” said Laura distractedly look at her computer screen.

“Baby. Carmilla. Pregnancy. Hello?” Perry waved her hand in front of Laura’s face. “4 weeks, Laura. It’s time.”

“There is nothing to tell yet, Perry. I’m not pregnant.” Laura pulled off Perry’s hand from her front. 

“But you will, soon, very soon.”

“I know that…” Laura turned and looked at Perry. “I can’t enjoy the time left before motherhood meets me?”

“Isn’t better you end this before you get hurt?”

Laura shook her head, standing up, passing through Perry. “I’ll get hurt anyway, I know that…”

Perry took a deep breath, following Laura to the break-corner, “Laura, dear, the more time you pass with this girl, the worst will be when you tell her the news.”

“I’ll tell her Perry…”

“When?”

“Tonight… it’s soon enough for you?”

 

**+++**

 

“So?” Carmilla asked Laura, dropping her back on the bed, next to Laura. “Better than the first time?”

Painting and all flustered, Laura was trying to find her forces to talk to Carmilla. “It was… Oh my God, Carm… how can you…. How?”

“I think that’s a yes” Carmilla smile to herself, placing both hands under her head.

Laura took more seconds to breathe in and breathe out. “It was...” Laura looked at her and rolled on the bed, reaching Carmilla’s side. She gave some kisses to Carmilla’s jaw and cheeks, while her hand was reaching Carmilla’s belly. “It was better, yes…”

“Can’t believe you never had it before, Cupcake… you had lame girlfriends.” Carmilla brushed Laura’s hair and joined her hand over her belly.

Laura chuckled. “I guess I did.”

Carmilla raised one eyebrow mischievously “Want another one?”

Laura gasped. “Are you trying to kill me, woman?” Laura released Carmilla’s hand and started to wanderer on her body. “It’s time for me to make you see stars.”

Carmilla laughed. “See stars, huh?” She turned to Laura and kissed her lips. “Are you not supposed to go to a meeting with a couple or something like that?”

Laura opened her eyes widen. “Yes! Shut! Yes, I need to go. I need a shower” she gave one last peck on Carmilla and sat up. “Where are my clothes?”

“You can shower here, this was just your lunch break, right?”

“Yes! Yes, it was…” Laura made her thinking face. “Okay, I accept your offer, can you grab my clothes on the living room while I hit the shower?”

“Of course” said Carmilla sitting up, pulling Laura for a last kiss, before she left for the bathroom.

 

When Laura closed the door, Carmilla lay back again, stretching her back and limbs. She buried her face on the sheets, feeling Laura’s scent all over them. She smiled and felt happy. Happy like she never felt before. If Laura was not in a rush, she would enter that bathroom and joying that shower. She took another sniff on Laura’s scent and walked to the living to grab their clothes. Laura came just an hour before carrying some take over food that was still untouched over the counter. Carmilla opened one of the containers and took a bite of it. It was some sort of pasta, it tasted great.

Back to the bedroom, she gently folded Laura’s clothes over her bed and started to dress herself up. The shower turned off and Laura’s phone started to ring. Carmilla looked it over her nightstand and wondered what to do.

“Can you see who is calling me?” asked Laura from the bathroom.

Carmilla looked at the visor. “It says unknown number” she yelled to Laura.

“Can you answer for me? It can be a client, take a message and tell them I’ll call back later.”

“Okay” Carmilla grabbed the phone and answered it. “Hello?.”

“Oh, hello, is this Laura Hollis?”

“She can’t answer right now, but I can take a message to her. Who is speaking?”

“It’s Lucy from Dr. Collins office. Just remind Laura that she has an appointment schedule for tomorrow.”

“Okay… I’ll tell her that.”

“Tell her to get here at least 30 minutes early, so the procedure can be done on the right time.”

“Okay… What is the time?”

“Oh, it’s 8 a.m., for the insemination procedure, alright?”

“Insemination procedure?” repeated Carmilla with a disbelieve face. At the same time, Laura opened the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around her.

“Yes, according to Dr. Collins schedule, she will be ovulating tomorrow, so she can’t miss this appointment or she will have to wait yet another month for this, so make sure she will come in time.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll do that.” Carmilla finished the call looking at a shocked Laura. “Are you going to get pregnant?” 

Laura’s face lost its color instantly.

“Crap…” was all she could said. She took her clothes from the bed, while Carmilla stood there, still. “Look, Carm… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this before, but…”

“Laura…”

Laura’s eyes started to fill with tears. “I understand if you want to be away from this… I swear I was going to say this to you tonight, but I was afraid…”

Laura finished to get dress and looked at Carmilla again. “I have to go… I’m sorry.” And then she left.

 

**+++**

 

On the next morning, Laura was all alone at the waiting room of Dr. Collins clinic. She was looking at her phone, going through her list of contacts. She passes Carmilla’s name, then Danny’s and stopped on Perry’s. She knew she should do it alone, but she was feeling so nervous and so sad, she was almost leaving the place and forgetting about the insemination. She heard steps cracking on the floor, and every time it happened, she thought it could be Danny, finally changing her mind. Not that Danny was the person she wanted the most on that moment, but she was the only one Laura could hope it would be there. She didn’t dare to look at the owner of those feet and moved her gaze to the floor. The unknown steps were getting closer to her. And they stopped, right before her, taking the chair on her side. Her heart was beating a million times per second.

“You didn’t answer me” said Carmilla on the chair next to Laura. When Laura finally looked up to her, Carmilla kept a serious expression on her face. “Are you going to have a baby?”

“How did you know where to find me?”

“The cookie wizard.” Carmilla sighed waiting for Laura to say something, but she kept silent. “So, you want to be a mother?”

Laura nodded. “That’s the plan.”

“How long have you planned for this to happen?”

“Like… 7 months at least.”

Carmilla nodded. “And are doing it by yourself, or you happen to have a wife or maybe a girlfriend that I never hear about?”

Laura closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “I had a girlfriend, Danny…” she opened her eyes and found Carmilla very attentive to her words. “She said she wanted to do this with me but… she was just gaining time, it was never the right moment. And I wanted to be a mother before I was 30 and I just turned 28 last month, so… I just kept with my with original plan and I met you and it was… unexpected.”

“Good unexpected or bad unexpected?”

Laura gave Carmilla a bittersweet smile. “Both.”

“Why?”

“Well… I knew this would be crazy for you, I and knew I needed to end this, whatever we have, or had… I mean…” Laura shook her head, looking down. “I know you would never want to do this with me, I could not ask you that, it’s too much, too fast.”

“Yes, it is” Carmilla said in a low tone. “But you never really asked me, have you?”

Laura looked up to her “I would never dare… Carm…”

“Can I ask you one last thing?”

Laura nodded, looking down again.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend, Laura Hollis?”

“What?”

“Do you still like me, right?”

Tears were falling down Laura’s face. “Of course I do, but Carm…”

“I know I’m not ‘mother material’ but I want to give a chance for us… I like you a lot, Laura. And if you want to have a baby while we get to know each other better, why not?”

Laura let out a nervous laugh. “So… you want to be my girlfriend, even knowing that I’m about to get pregnant?”

“Yes.” Carmilla smiled to her. “So… can I be you girlfriend?”

“You’re really unbelievable, Carmilla Karnstein… Do you have any idea what are you getting into?”

“Is that a yes?”

Laura chuckled, wiping the tears from her face. “Yeah… that’s a yes.”

“Laura Hollis” called the nurse on the hall.

“It’s me” Laura said with her voice still shaken. 

Carmilla offered her hand to Laura, who took it, and together they walked pass the clinics doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really fun for me to write about an alternative reality where Laura and Carmilla would be together in a different circumstance.
> 
>  
> 
> [theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com](http://theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com)


	13. The First Time Away From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is away from her family for the first time in New York City.

**Chapter 13 – The First Time Away From Home**

 

“I’m sorry, Cupcake, but I have to go. The shutter’s driver is looking at me like I had insulted his mother, and maybe I will if I lose my temper…”

“I’m just 5 blocks away, Carm, I’m sure there will be all clear and… oh no!” Lamented Laura on her phone.

“Oh no…?” repeated Carmilla uneasily, pulling a suitcase on her front lawn.

“There is some traffic at 27... damn it!” Laura honked two times. “Move along people, I just need to cross 5 blocks, come on!”

“Laura? Honey…” Carmilla sighed on the phone. “I’m in the van, I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“You’ll be out for one entire week, we’ve never been apart this long since… I don’t know, since we began to date… and I just want a last hug and a last kiss.”

“I want it too, but it’s not like I’m going to die or anything.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that! You’re making me feel a lot worst now.” Another honk. “Come on, move!”

“I’m sorry.” Another sigh. “I promise you I’ll be alive during all my week in New York, and back at home, of course.”

“You better be, Carmilla Karnstein-Hollis.” Laura gave a little punch on the steering wheel. “Because this week will suck big time and I don’t want it to last for the rest of my life.”

Carmilla chuckled. “I cross my heart… I’ll be back and you can hug me and kiss me all you want.” Carmilla lowered her voice“ and, you know, all of the other things you feel like doing too.”

Laura laughed for the first time since that talk started. “Riley and I will miss you a lot.”

“And I’ll miss you too, Cupcake. More than you can imagine.”

“Nope, I’ll miss you more.”

Carmilla laughed. “Let’s say goodbye before this turn into a competition, okay?” She took a deep breath and looked outside the window, the city lights passing in a blur before her eyes. “I love you. Don’t forget that, okay?”

“I won’t… I love you too, Carm. Good luck and please be safe.”

“I will.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“It’s so good to hear your voice again” said Laura on the phone, sat on her office chair, while Perry was with JP and Kirsch at the meeting table, looking at the last details of their clients wedding.

“Same here, Cupcake.”

“Just one day, huh? That was the longest week ever.”

“Yeah, it was” said Carmilla trying to bring some joy to her voice.

“I have some coupons that I really want to use when you return home.”

Carmilla sighed, closing her eyes “Well… maybe you’ll have to wait a little longer to use the coupons.”

“Why, what happened?” asked Laura still keeping her cool.

“I’ll be here for 2 extras weeks” said Carmilla shutting her eyes harder and waiting for the worst.

“Two more weeks?” said a frustrated Laura. “But why?”

“It’s a bit complicated to explain on the phone, but…” She opened her eyes and concentrated to find her courage. “They are not very happy about what I showed them, and I asked for another opportunity to bring something new and they gave me two weeks to come up with something, so I have to stay a little more.”

“That’s not just a little more…” Laura stood up and went to the other side of the office, looking for some privacy.

“I know, and I wish I could do something about this damn distance, but…” And another sigh. “My whole career as an author is in hanging in the balance, and also our future-“

“Oh Carm, I’m such an idiotic, I’m sorry” Laura cut off Carmilla. “Yeah, you’re right, you should take care of your career properly, I’m just being a bit selfish-“

“No, you’re not, I get you” said Carmilla this time cutting Laura off. “I miss you too, and Riley, Oh my God, I had no idea how much I would miss that little bugger…” she took a deep breath and bit her lower lip. “Just hang in there a little more, okay?”

Laura nodded, biting her lower lip too. “Okay, Carm.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

Carmilla was shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she was preparing herself to tell the news to Laura on the phone. “Please, don’t freak out”

“Another week?” said Laura almost sensing what would happen with them. Destiny seemed to have a terrible sense of humor lately.

“Yeah… are you going to be okay?”

“I have to” she sat on her bedroom carpet, squeezing Riley’s hand lightly. He gave her a quick smile and returned his attention to his toys. “I’m getting used to be a single mom by now.” 

Carmilla chuckled. “Oh, yeah?”

“And I’m not sure if Riley will recognize you after a whole month away from him.” Laura made a hum sound for some seconds. “One month in baby year’s it’s like a year or so in adults measure.”

“Did you turn our kid into a dog? There is no such a thing as ‘baby years’, I told you not to take Harry Potter too seriously.” 

“If I had any wizard skills what so ever, I would bring you home every night through our fireplace, so I would not sleep alone in this cold and big bed anymore.” Laura huffed.

“Sorry, Cupcake…” Carmilla took another of her sad deep breaths. “I wish I could do this fireplace thing too, whatever that means…”

“It’s a spell to…” Laura tilted her head to the side. “It doesn’t matter, just… stay with me on the phone a little longer tonight?”

“Of course.”

 

In the next morning, Laura woke up with an idea in her mind. She took her phone on the nightstand and made a call.

“Perry, I need a really big favor from you.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Come on, Riley, be a good boy and have some sleep…” said Laura to Riley on her arms, while she was impatiently waiting for the flight to take off. Riley was more agitated than usual. It was the first time she was going on a trip like that alone with him. It was not easy.

“We are going to see mommy soon, just hang in there a little.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“You want me to let you sneak in into another guest bedroom without telling them?” said an indignant hotel receptionist.

“It’s not just any guest, it’s my wife, look…” Laura opened her purse and took out her wallet. “Here, my license driver, see?” She handed the ID to the receptionist “I’m Laura Karnstein-Hollis, she is Carmilla Karnstein-Hollis, she’s at the room 312, she’s being here for 3 weeks, and will be for another week.” She tilted her head to the side. “And how do you think I know all of that?” she nodded “it could be the work of a very skilled journalist, but no, I’m no journalist, I’m just her wife.”

He handed Laura her driver license back. “First of all, Ma’am, I can’t confirm or denied if this Missis Karnstein-Hollis is our guest, as a part of our privacy policy, and in the best interesting of our guests, I would not certainly authorize you to get inside of this room-“

“Okay, Mister…” Laura looked down at his name tag “Ted, I’m not going to lose my trip from California to freaking New York city! So.. just get me some room at the 3th floor, and I’ll do all the rest.”

“I see what I can do…” he turned to the computer desk and type for a while. “I’m sorry to inform you that, but we are sort of full today.”

“Are you kidding me?”

He raised his index finger, not taking his eyes from the screen “But… I think I have something on the 27th, a twin room for 2, is that okay?” He finally looked up to Laura.

“27th floor? Grrr” Laura shook her head. “I take that.”

After paying a small fortune for a room she probably would barely use, Laura headed to the elevator lobby, and pressed the call button. She took her cellphone from her pocket and dialed to Carmilla.

“Let’s see where mommy is…” she said a little before Carmilla was answering her.

“Hello, Cupcake” said Carmilla on the other end.

“Hi, Carm, how are you doing?”

“Outside the part where I miss the hell out of you and Riley, everything is fine. What about you?” And then Laura heard the sound of a door closing.

“I’m great! I mean…” she turned and pressed the buttons on the other set of elevators on the opposite wall. “Not that great, it’s just, you know… where are you?”

“I’m just leaving the room, why? Is something wrong?” said Carmilla pressing the button to call the elevator on the 3rd floor.

“No, just peachy! I mean, I miss you so much, you have no idea, but… well, I have to go now, Riley is crawling to the kitchen again, and you know how that is dangerous…” she turned back to reach the stroller, when she saw it inside the elevator in front of it. 

“Okay, go there, I’ll just-“ And before Carmilla could say her goodbye, Laura was hanging up the call. “That was weird..” she said to herself.

Carmilla shrugged and just waited for some elevator to come up. After some seconds the one on her right made a ding sound and opened its doors. Still looking at her phone, Carmilla entered the elevator, barely looking up, pressing the Ground button. When she looked up to check her reflection in the mirror, she was surprised by a giggle. Looking down she noticed a very familiar face smiling to her. 

“Riley!?” What the fu….” She turned around the stroller and lowered her head to look clearly at it. “It’s you, big boy! I can’t believe!”

Looking to her face more closely made him to giggle again, and she automatically loosen the stroller belt’s and took him on her arms.

“Oh my God, what are you doing in here?” She hugged him. “And where’s mama?”

Carmilla barely asked about Laura when the elevator doors opened. She saw Laura on the lobby, desperately talking to a man in a suit. She sighed relived, grabbing the stroller handle and pulling it out the elevator with her and Riley.

 

“You have to close all the doors and call the police” said Laura making nervous gestures with her hands to the man.

“Ma’am, calm down, there is a-“

“You’re not understanding, my son has just disappeared-“ was yelling Laura back when Carmilla finally reached her.

“He is here, Riley is here” she said catching Laura’s attention. “It’s everything okay, honey.”

Laura turned with her eyes widen, and at the sight of her wife and son, tears started fall from her eyes. “Riley?! Carm?!” And for a second she was in shock, with her mouth hanging open. “I’m sorry, Riley, I’m here now.”

Carmilla smiled to her. “You did that Harry Potter thing, didn’t you?”

Laura opened her arms and brought them to her embrace, shedding more tears. “I can’t believe, I can’t believe…”

“It’s alright, Cupcake, we are here” said Carmilla tenderly, kissing Laura’s cheek.

“Yes, you are, the both of you” said Laura looking into Carmilla’s eyes. “I’m sorry Carm, I was going to surprise you”

“And you did” said Carmilla before a chuckled. “You surprised me big time, Cupcake.”

Laura smiled to Carmilla and bit her lower lip.

“I think the problem here is solved” said the man in the suit, the one Laura was yelling at just a moment before her reunion with Carmilla and Riley.

Laura let go of her family and turned to the man. “Yeah, yes… I’m sorry for the yelling.”

“No, no, it’s okay” he raised both hands dismissing her apologies. “I understand, you are just a concerned mother and I’m glad everything is fine now.”

“Yeah, thank you, and I’m sorry again” 

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me, okay?” Laura nodded, using the back of her hand to dry some tears. 

The manager of the hotel left and Laura turned back to Carmilla, who was looking amused at Riley. “I missed you two so much” Carmilla said before Laura planted a lingering kiss on her lips.

“And I missed these lips so much”

Carmilla sighed. “Let’s go up to my room?”

Laura just smiled back at her.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

On their way up to the 3rd floor, Laura was enthusiastically telling Carmilla about all of her plains to surprise her. By the time they entered the room, Laura was listing all the ways she would surprise Carmilla.

“At first I would bump on you at the Central Park, but then I thought that would be too lame or I could not find you in that huge park, so I would wait for you to return to your room, and I’d knock on your door and say it was the room service or the housekeeper with some sort of weird accent…” she dropped herself on the bed, feeling exhausted.

“I’m sure nothing would beat find our son all alone at the elevator” Carmilla said looking at his face.

“That freaking elevator!” Laura said sitting up on the bed. “I think someone bumped on the stroller while I was calling the elevators on the other side, because the stroller was totally still.”

“It doesn’t matter” said Carmilla lightly brushing Riley’s hair. “You both are fine and this little one here” she turned to the stroller and placed Riley in it “is very tired after all of this fuss.”

“He was up all the flight from California to New York.” Laura yarned. “And I’m exhausted too.”  
Carmilla sat on her side on the bed. “Before you sleep, can I-“  
And before Carmilla could finish her sentence, Laura was hugging her tightly and kissing those lips she missed so much.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“So…” said Laura licking her lips and readjusting Carmilla’s blouse collar. “What were you saying before… you know…”

Carmilla pulled her hair behind her back and squeezed Laura’s butt playfully. “Before you attacked me in a very intense make out session?”

Laura chuckled. “Yeah, that…” she pulled Carmilla by her chin and placed a peck on her lips.

“I don’t really remember” Carmilla started to give Laura some pecks too. “And I think it doesn’t matter anyway.”

Carmilla placed the next kisses on Laura’s neck, pulling Laura hips closer to her own. Laura let out a moan and with her right hand detained Carmilla’s hand that was almost sneaking in her pants.

“Carm, don’t forget that we are not alone” said Laura moaning again.

Carmilla looked up to her with dazzle eyes and heavy breath. “Yeah, yeah, I forgot…”

“Well, I really need a shower and maybe you could make me some company?”

“What if the baby wakes up?”

“I’m sure he will be fast asleep for a while, a long while… he was up all day today.”

Carmilla chuckled and sat up. “If you insist, I’ll make you ‘company’” she wriggled her eyebrows teasing Laura.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“I remember” Carmilla said brushing Laura’s back with a towel. 

“What?”

“What I was going to say to you before I became your teenage dream.”

“I’m Katy Perry now? You know, I’ve kiss a girl way before her.”

“You don’t tell me” Carmilla looked at Laura through the mirror with a smirk on her face. “Okay, but seriously, I was going to ask you how long are going to stay, because I can’t leave before I finish this chapter that is consuming all of my thoughts and creative energy, and also making me very hungry.”

Laura chuckled. “Yeah, I noticed you gained some pounds, but I like to have more to squeeze” she turned to Carmilla and grabbed her butt “now I understand why you was so into me when I was pregnant.”

Carmilla enlaced her arms around Laura’s back. “Yeah, it had nothing to do to the fact that I was so crazy in love with you.” She kissed Laura briefly. “But me being fat it’s not the point…” she sighed. “How long are you going to stay? So I can be mentally prepared for another goodbye.”

“Well, we never really had a proper goodbye in the first place…”

Carmilla dropped her forehead into Laura’s shoulder. “Not that again, Cupcake” she whined “tell me you are going stay here the whole week.”

“I wish…” said Laura in high pitch tone. Carmilla looked up to her again with a pout. “Don’t look at me like that, you’re the one very far away from home.”

“You’re very far away from home too.”

“Yeah… but… I have a very big and important weeding next Saturday, I need to leave by Monday.”

“But it’s just Saturday night.”

“I know…” Laura buried her face into Carmilla’s locks. “So, let’s just enjoy while we can.”

“That’s too soon” whined Carmilla.

“I know…” Laura pulled Carmilla’s chin up “but even if I was not busy, if we stay more you can’t concentrate on your book.”

“You don’t know that” said Carmilla in a child manner. “I think I write better when you are around.”

“But I can’t really stay around for too long.”

Carmilla let out a frustrated breath and dropped her forehead on Laura’s shoulder, holding her closer.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

It didn’t take longer for Laura to start to sleep too. And while Carmilla was watching her family peacefully, she reached her laptop on her bag and placed it on the room desk. She didn’t even see how late it was when she joined Laura on the bed.

But she was quickly up when Riley started to cry in the middle of the night. She grabbed the milk Laura brought to him in the mini-fridge and heated it on the microwave. She was pacing slowly around the room with Riley on her arms and a bottle of milk. She stood in front of the room big window and looked at the city’s lights and all of that people walking high and low. 

“I think you never saw a crazy city like this, huh Riley?” She leaned her arms so he could look outside too. “It’s nice for a few days, but now I’m bored. And do you know why I’m bored?”

She took two steps to the side and turned to face the bed. “Because I miss you and Mama so, so, so, so… and yeah, so, so very much.” She kissed his forehead. “I can’t imagine my life without any of you.”

 

She walked to an armchair and arranged him cozily on her lap. “It sucks when I enter that door and I don’t see you crawling in my direction, or giggling to me. Or when I wake up in the middle of the night and Mama is not there by my side… I miss her warmth, her smell, her pretty eyes and even her nerdy jokes” she chuckles. “It’s not the same reading in a text message, when I can’t see the light in her eyes… and it’s tough when all I want is a hug, or just a simple kiss from her lips…” She sighed. “It’s strange to wake up in the middle of the night and not be able to check on you in your crib…”

He dropped the bottle he was holding and Carmilla put it on a side table. Riley was sleeping again. “I’m so glad you’re here now” she said before she placed a kiss on the top of his head. 

In the next day, Laura, Carmilla and Riley were hanging around New York City. Carmilla showed them her favorite places to write, and took them to her favorite diner for lunch. The weather was not cold or hot, it was nice enough for them to have a good time.

In the Central Park, Carmilla took them to her favorite place to read. It was under a very tall tree, by a large lake, where ducks were coming and going all the time. She extended a blanket on the grass and the three of them sat in there just to look at the lake. Soon Riley fell asleep on the blanket.

“This is nice” said Laura snuggling under Carmilla’s arms. “I think I could be here for hours doing nothing.”

“Been there, done that.”

Laura chuckled. “Well, such a hard time you were having, my love.”

“Yeah it was… in a way” said Carmilla seriously.

“Come on, I was just kidding, you don’t have to be all broody” said Laura elbowing Carmilla playfully. “But you have to admit that being alone in a place like this is so much better than being alone in a room looking at the ceiling.”

Carmilla intertwined her fingers on Laura’s hair, brushing them lightly. “Yeah, I give you that…” she placed her nose on Laura’s locks and took a deep breath, making Laura to shiver a bit. “But still… no Cupcake at my reach… or little muffin.”

Laura turned to her and stroked lightly Carmilla’s jaw line. “We are here now.”

 

Later, Carmilla was up all night, in one moment typing frenetically on her laptop, in another soothing Riley on her arms. 

Laura was still too tired after the last minute trip and all the walking they did around the city. She wanted so badly to be awake as much as she could to truly appreciate the moment, but it was like some sort of sleep spell landed on her every time she entered that room. She barely had time to take a shower and feed Riley before falling in a deep sleep. On the Monday morning, she woke up with a wave of kisses from Carmilla, just like she wanted for so long.

“So, you did find my coupon in your pocket” said Laura between kisses.

Carmilla laughed, pulling her closer, snuggling on Laura’s arms. “I didn’t know if you really wanted that, or just misplaced that coupon, but I thought it would worth getting a hard time from you if I was wrong about it…”

“You are very right about my intentions, Mrs. Karnstein-Hollis” said Laura in a low tone, looking at Carmilla’s eyes “oh so, very right indeed.”

Carmilla laughed again, surrounding Laura’s hips with her legs. “But you’re not supposed to turn me on like this with this sexy language of yours, don’t forget we are not alone.”

“Oh, don’t come again with your prude speech now, this is a very innocent moment in the bed.”

“Really?” Carmilla pulled Laura for another kiss, her hands wandering down over Laura’s butt. “How innocent of you to ask me to wake you up like this” she whispered in Laura’s ear.

“Now you’re the one being unfair” she said after a moan.

But the hot moment was over after some more “less innocent” kisses, when Riley started to cry for his morning milk.

 

Two hours later, Carmilla was in the back of a yellow taxi holding Laura in one arm and Riley in the other. When Laura and Riley was about to pass the security gate, Carmilla placed him on Laura’s arms, shedding some tears of her own.

“Now you’re the soft one, silly girl” Laura said brushing Carmilla’s face to wipe the tears away. “Be brave for just another week, then we will have all the time in the world to be together” she kissed Carmilla’s lips lightly “you’re going to be sick of me at this same moment next Monday.”

Carmilla showed a sad smile and pulled Laura’s chin back, reaching her lips again. “That never will be the case, Cupcake. I can’t never get enough of you.”

“Even if I talk about Harry Potter for 2 hours straight?” She showed all of her front teeth to Carmilla “you know I can do that with no effort what so ever.”

Carmilla laughed. “I don’t doubt you can, my geek wife.” She sighed. “But not even the prospect of you babbling about a child’s book can make me feel less anxious about this fucked up time we are apart.”

“Wow, filthy mouth lady… even if I’m flatted about what you just said…” and as Laura was trying to look in a hard manner to Carmilla, who was giving her the puppy eyes, soon she forgot why she was mad in the first place. She hugged Carmilla tightly “God, I’m going to miss you much.”

Carmilla took a deep breath, feeling Laura’s heart beat on her own chest. She did her best to keep that moment in her memory to use it in the tough moments she had ahead in the big city.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

On Saturday afternoon, Laura was in her very stressed mode trying her best to fix the last minutes problems that always happens in big weddings.

“Kirsch, I swear to God if you don’t bring that stupid box of champagne in 10 seconds, I’m going to serve your blood to the guests” said Laura in her headphone to her assistant.

“That’s not cool, you’re sounding like your wife, I knew she would rub that on you.”

“I’m going into Carmilla full mode you if you drop them down again, are you listening to me?”

“Are you for real?! I don’t even know what that means!” and in no time, he was by her side with the champagne.

Laura took the box from his hands and went marching to main hall “You don’t wanna know, Wilson.”

As she was handing it to the one of the waiters, she noticed the bottles would not be enough for the guests to do the proper toast. 

“This won’t be enough, Kirsch…” she shook her head. “You know what? I’ll handle it, I’m sure I’ll take less than an eternity to bring 5 bottles of champagne”

Kirsch was about to say something to Laura, when Perry came pulling him by his hand. “Let her be, we have more things to take care of.”

“I never saw her like that, been such a b…” And before Kirsch said the b word, Perry looked sternly to him. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do.” Perry said to him, giving him another box of the fancy drink. “Kinda like you when Danny was at the Olympic’s games.”

“Wow, what that even… we were not….”

Perry just shrugged and rushed Kirsch back to the tables.

On the other side of the ballroom, Laura was entering the big refrigerator to grab the last box of champagne, when she noticed the lack of handle with the fridge door closed.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she yelled. She pressed her mic nervously. “I’m stuck at the stupid broken fridge, why no one fixed this damn thing? Are you waiting for someone to die with hypothermia in here to do something?”

Laura pressed the thing again. “Hello? Is there anyone listing to me?”

With the silence on her phones, she dropped the box on the floor. “Oh crap, this is going to be a disaster…” she started to pace, reaching for her cellphone “this wedding will be ruined and my cold and lifeless body in here will be the icing on this train wreck cake.”

After 5 minutes, Laura was too tired to pace, so she sat on a wood box.

“I’m so nervous that I can’t even feel the cold, I hope Kirsch or Perry, or even PJ miss me…” she sighed. “Maybe I shouldn’t have be so hard on him… what if that’s the last thing people will hear from me?”

After more 5 minutes, Laura was shivering. “Her last words were ‘You don’t wanna know, Wilson’ they will say, what a lame way to be remembered…”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Laura? Are you listening to me?”

“….”

“Cupcake…”

“Wh… what?” and a pair of honey eyes were opening, feeling the warmth of Carmilla above them. “Carm…”

“Hi there, frozen girl”

“Am I dreaming or something?”

“No, I’m very real, Cupcake,” Carmilla chuckled. “Are you going to make a big entrance every time we reunited for so long?”

“Big entrance? What are you…?” Laura opened her eyes widen, looking at the kitchen of the wedding venue. “Where am I?”

“Kirsch found you in the fridge, I was just coming from the airport, wanted to make you a surprise, but you’re the one who surprised me, in a very awful way, I must say.”

“I’m sorry” Laura extended her hand to touch Carmilla’s hair lock “are you for real?”

“I think I really need to take you to a hospital” Carmilla looked up to Kirsch, who was looking concerned on the other side of Laura’s body on the floor. “Did you make the call?”

“I’m fine, I’m okay” Laura said raising her head “but the wedding, oh my God, the champagne!”

Carmilla held her in place “Don’t worry about that, it’s all under control, right Kirsch?” she looked up to her friend nodding.

“Right, right… yeah” he nodded back and dialed on his phone. “All under control, no probls”

“Just let me…” and as Laura was raising up, Carmilla helped her. “Where all of these jackets came from?”

Carmilla moved out the pile of clothes over Laura. “From the closet, you were freezing, my love.”

“I’m kinda of sweating now.”

“Yeah, you are. I think we can cancel that ambulance, Kirsch?”

“You called an ambulance? Oh no, that’s can ruin the wedding faster than a fire, cancel that right now, Kirsch!”

“I’m on it” Kirsch said standing up “You’re totally cured, bossing me around like that, for sure you are 100 okay.” He stopped for a moment and pointed to the door “I’m going to tell the others”

Carmilla nodded and Kirsch left.

“How long I was out?” Laura asked supporting her right side on Carmilla.

“Just for like 2 minutes, not much.”

Laura looked dazzled to Carmilla on her side, “And you are really here.”

Carmilla tilted her head to the side and placed her left hand on Laura’s forehead “Are you sure you don’t need a doctor?”

“Don’t be silly” Laura pulled off Carmilla’s hand from her, and interlaced her fingers with Carmilla’s “you were not coming until Monday, what happened?”

“Well, someone finished that chapter early and got a really big thumb up from her bosses.”

“Early after 4 weeks?”

“Come on, don’t ruin that… I mean, you’re the reason I finished early.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, after you and Riley came, it was like all of these ideas came to my mind and all I had to do was to write them down, and voila, half book was done.”

“Half book? Aren’t you supposed to write like 2 chapters?”

“I was, but then you came, and you know the rest of the story.”

“What happens now?”

“Now comes the best part.”

“Best part?”

“Yeah, the one where I can have my life like it was supposed to be. A stack of papers under my hands, you and Riley by my side. That’s like heaven to me. Simply and perfect heaven.”

Laura chuckled “With books, a cupcake and a muffin.”

“Now you get me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last 2 chapters will be up soon.
> 
>  
> 
> [theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com](http://theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com)


	14. The First Time Stuck in an Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla faces a very bad situation stuck in an elevator.

**Chapter 14 – The First Time Stuck in an Elevator**

 

“You asked for extra sugar?” asked Laura.

“Yeah, just the way you wanted your Creampuffs, Cupcake” answered Carmilla on her phone, juggling a box of sweets, a plastic bag, her car keys and the cellphone to reach the button to call the elevator. “Disgustedly sweet.”

“You’re being a good girl today, Carm. I’m sure you will have some sort of compensation tonight, you know…” she said lowering her voice and covering it from her co-workers.

The elevator doors opened and Carmilla got in. “Are you going to finally cook for me? It’s about time.”

“You sure know how to spoil a romantic moment…” Laura sighed and turned to the little crib on the corner of her desk. “Riley is still sleeping like a rock, he was a very handful boy today.”

“Well, at least we can have a quiet meal together, this pasta is smelling great by the way.”

And as Carmilla was impatiently pressing the 3rd floor button, she heard footsteps coming from the hall in the direction of the elevator.

“It’s the best pasta in the whole world, I told you”

“Better than mine? I feel deeply insulted” whined Carmilla, watching the elevator doors closing as she was still facing the elevator panel.

A long hand emerged from the hall, blocking the doors from the complete shut. And as the doors were sliding back again, a tall frame was making its way inside the elevator.

“You need to refresh my memory, Babe, I can’t remember the last time _you_ cooked pasta for me.”

And as Laura was expecting a commentary from Carmilla, she only heard, on her end, the sound of the elevator doors closing back.

“Carm? Are you still there?”

“Yeah…” Carmilla said, her eyes glued to the blue gaze of Danny Lawrence by her side. “I’ll be there very soon.”

Danny crossed her arms, and gave a step back and right, keeping a better distance from Carmilla, aiming her eyes to the ceiling of the elevator.

“Okay…” Laura said. “Love you, bye.”

“Love you too” said Carmilla mechanically, hanging up the call.

Danny kept her eyes away from Carmilla, who decided to look at the numbers of the floors on the electronic elevator panel. First floor, second floor… and soon she would be… stuck?!

In a strange halt that shook the whole metal box, a feeling of panic installed in Carmilla’s mind. “This can’t be happening” she said to herself, pressing the emergency button on the panel.

An alarm was off, and Danny was pacing on her corner.

Carmilla grabbed her phone again and dialed to Laura. Danny kept pacing nervously.

“Laura, can you call your build manager or something?”

“What happened?”

“I’m stuck in the elevator.”

Laura left the office and walked in the direction of the elevator lob “What floor are you?”

“Somewhere between the second and third floor.”

“Okay, stay calm and don’t try to open the doors, I’ll call someone.”

Carmilla looked up to Danny and forced her tone to be gentle “Please, don’t take too long.”

Back to the office, Laura was checking up on Riley again. “Are you alone, or there is someone else there?”

Carmilla took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose “Not alone… in fact I’m sharing the lift with Xena.”

Laura gasped and found her voice again in a high pitch tone “You mean… Danny? Is Danny there with you?”

Danny rolled her eyes for Carmilla nickname and sat on the floor, giving a last stare to her elevator buddy. “And people say the universe has no sense of humor” said Carmilla with high levels of sarcasm on her voice.

“Stay calm! Don’t engage in any fight with her, I’m calling the fireman, the manager, the janitor, anyone who can help us.”

“I’ll try my best, but I can’t guarantee anything.”

Laura found herself running in circles in the office “Oh God, what the hell she is doing over here?”

“Have no idea.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

After half hour of pure silence and many mismatches glances exchanged between the two women, Carmilla decided to break the ice and give her cellphone some rest. Only God knew how long she would be stuck in there and a dead cellphone was the last thing that someone in her position would wanted. But how on Earth she could start a conversation with her wife’s ex-girlfriend? And Danny was not only Laura’s ex, but also the one she dated for 5 years and the one who was part of the plan to bring Riley to the world. The mere fact that Riley’s hair was redish it was because of Danny’s choice on the donor. And the whole over dramatic scene she made when Laura was in labor only added more awkwardness to any encounter that could ever happen between them. Even after almost a year of it, the tension in the air around them was still very palpable. 

 

“So…” started Carmilla, cleaning her throat right after “you got a gold medal…”

Danny kept her eye on her phone and when Carmilla thought the silence was rude enough for her, Danny did a small shrug. “Yes, I did”.

“That’s kind of a big thing, right?”

This time Danny looked up to her, with all the annoyance she could master in her gaze “You don’t have to do small talk to me, okay? Let’s just wait in silence for this fucking elevator to work again.”

Carmilla raised her hands in a surrender position, rolling her eyes. “So much for being so damn polite” she thought to herself, knowing she did her best for Laura and Laura only. She grabbed the bag on the floor and took out a plastic container.

“Don’t tell me this is shrimp” said Danny furrowing her brows. “Put this back.”

Carmilla just look at her with a smirk on her face and opened the lid, making an exaggerated hum sound while she sniffed the pasta.

“Carmilla, please put this back” said Danny pleading, covering her mouth and nose. “I’m going to throw up, this is serious.”

“Look who decided to talk.” Carmilla was grabbing a plastic fork on the bag.

“Are you sure you want share the space with my puke too?” Said Danny in a mix of anger and sickness.

Carmilla tilted her head to the side and closed the lid again. “Good point” she said making sure to close the bag properly. “But I’m still hungry.”

“You’re not gonna die a few minutes with no food. You know that, right?”

“Or a few hours, who knows?”

They kept staring at the unmoving door and time passed slowly than ever. But the sound of a stomach growling broke the silence. Carmilla chuckled.

“So, you are hungry, Xena. I knew you’re only human too, despite of all the evidences saying otherwise.”

Danny closed her eyes, never losing the grossed demeanor on her face. “It doesn’t matter.”

And as the minutes were passing, Danny’s stomach noises started to bother Carmilla even more.

“Are you sure you don’t want some shrimp?” Carmilla suggested.

“Oh God, don’t even mention that thing ever again.” And you with just the recent memory of the shrimp, Danny started to feel some nausea.

“What do you have against shrimp?” Said Carmilla legitimately curious. 

“Stop, Morticia, I’m serious!” Raged back Danny, sounding indeed dead serious to Carmilla’s ears.

Danny closed her eyes and took deep breaths, leaning on the elevator wall. 

“Geez…” Carmilla said shaking her hear. “You are pregnant, aren’t you?”

“Shut up!” yelled Danny, not even making any effort in look at Carmilla again.

Carmilla smiled to herself stretching her legs on the floor and cracking some of her hands’ bones.

“Laura went to that phase with bacon, I could not even have it myself, she would smelled it in my breath… pregnant women in the early days are very sensitive to strong smells.”

Danny kept in silence and Carmilla started to feel bad for her. She also felt bad for feeling bad for Danny, because she was not sure if she should pity the person who almost made her miserable for the rest of her life. But Carmilla knew herself better than that. She would always have that soft spot for pregnant women, it didn’t if it was the love of her life or the devil in the bigfoot shape.

She grabbed the paper box with the creampuffs and opened the lid, offering it to Danny. “You should have something, it’s not good for you kid to starve for so long.”

Danny opened her eyes and her expression of pain made Carmilla feel sorry for her even more. Reluctantly, Danny extended her hand and took one sweet from the bag offered to her.

“Thanks” she mumbled before taking the first bite.

“No problem.”

Carmilla could feel some easiness between them. She took herself one creampuff for her and leaned her back on wall across from Danny.

“Does he know?”

“What?” said Danny looking up for her. Just a few bites of sugar and carbs made her look a lot better.

“I’m assuming it’s Kirsch baby, so… have you told him?”

Danny directed her eyes back to the elevator door, with coldness in her voice “This is none of your business.”

Carmilla just sank on her corner and made a mental note to never speak to Danny again.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Do you have more of those creampuffs?” Danny asked for what felt like 12 hours after their last exchange of words.

Keeping her broody demeanor, Carmilla handed Danny the whole box. She ate in silence.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“I don’t hate you, it’s just…” said Danny after another long moment of silence.

“Hormones…” Carmilla said with her eyes trained on her phone. Fuck this damn battery, she could be there forever and it would make no difference in the end. “Nothing new about it, Xena. I should know you wouldn’t be any better than your normal self.”

Danny let out a sigh. “You’re a very difficult person, Carmilla.”

“I’m not the one denying the obvious, Miss Congeniality.”

Danny placed her back on the wall and faced Carmilla “Okay… yeah, I’m pregnant and Kirsch is the father.”

Carmilla kept the same poker face. “I’m shocked.”

Carmilla was going to say something snarky, but she decided not. Danny was looking at her with a honest concerned face.

“Do you know what you’re going to do?”

“No idea… actually I came here to talk to him… he was not answering my calls, but I can’t blame him, though.”

“You dumped him during the Olympics, I already know that.”

“Well, I didn’t want to…” Danny shook her head “I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with you.”

“It’s not like I have seen it coming... we’re not friends and never will be. We got stuck in an elevator together and we have to suck it up and move on.”

Danny shrugged. “Right… well, it’s just very awkward.”

“Indeed.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Are you not hungry? We’ve been here for 3 hours.” Noted Danny after having the last pastry.

“Starving…” Carmilla looked up to Danny, from her side. “But the only thing I have to eat is the pasta you can’t even look at.”

“Sorry…”

Carmilla just shrugged. “I know how pregnancy sickness is a bitchy.”

“Were you with Laura, all the time?”

The question came in an innocence tone and Carmilla could not know if she should answer it or not. She was not even sure if she should have that conversation at all, with the last person she expected with, but at the same time she had no reason to not to.

“Since the beginning… as friends.”

Danny nodded. “When exactly you started to date?”

“A while after she became my roommate.”

“Huh…”

“Huh what?”

“I could swear you were together before she broke up with me.”

“You saw what you wanted to see.” Carmilla wanted to keep her poker face but she felt some need to defend Laura. “If you are concerned about Laura cheating on you, just don’t. She is a very loyal person… even to you.”

“What difference does it make now?”

“I just think you should know.”

Danny lowered her posture, appearing much smaller in Carmilla’s perspective. “Is she happy?” she tilted her head to the side. “I mean, she looks happy, I can notice that… it´s not that hard to see… she had the baby she always wanted and got married and all…”

“You just answered your own question, Lawrence.”

Danny shook her head and looked up, an air of pondering in her “That’s kind of ironic… we broke up because I was not ready to take the next step in our relationship, and now I’m going to have Wilson Kirsch’s baby…”

“Well, yeah, life is unpredictable.” Carmilla started to think how it went for her too. How not too long ago she was the one feeling alone and miserable, not even having a hint of what the future had in store for her. And then another thought came to her mind. “So, you are keeping the baby…?”

“Yes, of course.” And as Carmilla kept with a disbelief look at her, Danny looked annoyed. “It’s not because I didn’t want to have a baby with Laura before that I would just kill the one I’m carrying now”.

Carmilla raised her hands in a surrender pose. “I’m not here to judge, what you do with your body or your baby it’s your problem, not mine.”

“So quit looking at me like I’m a monster.”

“I’m not…!” Carmilla combed her hair back with her fingers. “Seriously, I don’t think anything of you. I’m just concerned about my friend and how you can potentially break his heart again.”

“Hey there…”said the very familiar voice above them. “You’re still alive, good!”

Carmilla stood up and walked to the small crack of the door opened to greet Laura. “Thank God, Cupcake, please tell me you can get us out of here right now.”

“Well, the good news is that the fire department said we can get you out if it, but-“

“Oh no, no ‘buts’please. I’m starving, Xena still hates me and we both need the bathroom ASAP!”

 

Laura noted Danny’s roll of eyes and try again to lighten up the mood. “Well, the but… they said they need to restart the building energy before any new interference on the elevators system, and just after that they can be sure that the repair they did actually worked.”

“And how long that can take?” Asked Danny standing up beside Carmilla, almost a foot closer to Laura than the former. “I have places to be and people to talk to, like right now.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Carmilla asked her with a concerned face.

“Of course I am, but there is so much one can endure in an elevator, especially when you share it with the dead.”

“You’re such a child-“

“Oh, the fireman chief is coming, please wait a minute” said Laura interrupting Carmilla.

She was about to stand up when lowered herself again. “ Carm…” she made a gestured with her hand and Danny gave a step back, facing the rear of the elevator while Carmilla gave her attention back to Laura. “Riley is with my dad, he is just fine.”

Carmilla gave her a smile and nodded.

“See you soon, okay…?” This time is Laura who feels herself a little unease. “Love you” she said throwing a kiss in the air to Carmilla, before leaving for good.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Bathroom now, please!” said Danny when she was released from the elevator. Carmilla went right after.

Laura gave a step to the side gesturing for the office door and Danny barely made eye contact with her, while Carmilla just came straight in Laura’s embrace.

“I’ll never enter an elevator in my life ever again!” said Carmilla as soon as she saw herself in Laura’s arms.

Laura gave a small step back regaining her balance and welcoming Carmilla. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure you’ll be a very stair climber person from now on.”

“I want to pee, and to drink and to eat, in this exactly order”

“And yet you let Danny go first to the bathroom”

“The big foot has a tiny bladder apparently.”

Kirsch, who was pacing around Laura and Carmilla, was just looking at the office’s door with his puppy eyes.

“And you, Wilson, please talk to Hatschad already, it’s all your fault I got stuck in this elevator with her” said Carmilla giving a slap in Kirsch’s head.

“I will” Kirsch said tucking his hands in his jean’s pocket.

“So…” said Laura when Carmilla finally released her. “Where are my creampuffs?”

Carmilla gave Laura an apologetic forced smile. But when she was opening her mouth to say something, Danny came rushing back.

 

“Are you going to talk to me now?” said Danny to Kirsch, standing right in front of him, while Laura and Carmilla were also paying attention to them.

“Yeah, yeah…” Kirsch said.

“Great. Come with me” she said grabbing his hand and taking him down the stairs. 

 

When the pair could not be seen anymore, Carmilla and Laura looked to each other.

“Do you think she wants to get back together with Kirsch?”

“I…” Carmilla squinted her eyes “That’s too complicated, bathroom first.” She gave Laura a tiny kiss on her nose and headed to the office.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Danny is pregnant! ?”

Carmilla just nodded, while attacking her cold pasta.

“With Kirsch’s child?”

Carmilla nodded again.

“And she is going to keep it”

Carmilla nodded for the third time.

“This is… wow, just wow!”

“I know, right?”

“Hufflepuff, I’m pretty sure the universe has a very wicked sense of humor.”

“Can you imagine how tall this kid is going to be?”

“I can’t seriously imagine this kid at all! Or Danny pregnant… or Danny pushing a stroller with Kirsch…”

“But at some point in the past you had imagined her being the mother of your kid, right?”

Laura got silent for a moment, and Carmilla kept her eyes aimed on her.

“I did. I totally forgot about it to be honest.” She looked up to Carmilla with a warm smile on her face. “When I saw you being Riley’s mother, all the images and fantasies I had of Danny being that person she could never be, just vanished from my brain, like they were never there in the first place.”

Carmilla smiled back to Laura. The Universe does work in mysterious ways, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com](http://theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com)


	15. The First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Riley first birthday and Carmila's 25th.

**Chapter 15 – The First Year**

 

It was a dread feeling for Laura. To wake up in an empty and cold bed in the middle of the night. Her brain went searching for some logical answer. Did she turn back time? Was she reliving those awful weeks when Carmilla was away writing in New York? That could not be possible. Or maybe that was the worst very vivid nightmare she ever had.

She left the bed searching for her pair of sleepers on the ground. As she was approaching the bedroom doorway, she saw a faint light coming from the hall. Some warmth was back to her heart when she could hear the familiar sounds of Carmilla attacking the computer keyboard. She must be in a wave of productivity, Laura thought. But when she locked her eyes on the woman with tameless dark hair perched up in front of the computer, with pure frustration plastered on her face typing a few words and then deleting them right after, Laura’s heart was heavy again. That was for sure a nightmare.

“Geez Carm, what the hell are writing in crack of night?” said Laura with her sleepy voice, dragging her feet and approaching her wife.

Carmilla let out a heavy sigh, combing her hair out with her fingers. “It’s just freaking work, don’t worry, go back to sleep hon.”

“Hon?!” Laura crossed her arms and yarned. “Are you okay?”

Carmilla shook her head and leaned her back on the chair, stretching her legs. “It’s just writer’s block, nothing you can do about it.”

“I thought you got that covered, I mean…” Laura pushed Carmilla’s chair away from the desk and sat on her lap, gently rubbing her fingertips on Carmilla’s scalp. “After you came from New York you said you got half book done.”

Carmilla felt a little bit of the tension trapped in her body being released by Laura’s presence. She would always be amazed as how Laura’s touch could do so much for her.

“Yeah, that is basically on the right track, but this is something different.”

“Different how, exactly?”

“This is the last Mircalla’s book…” Carmilla huffed “it is about sex and all of that.”

“Oh…” Laura nodded and turned, trying to face the computer screen, removing her hands from Carmilla. “But how ‘that’ can be difficult for you…?”

“It’s not good…” Carmilla shrugged, paying attention to Laura’s eyes scanning her text. “It’s so cliché and boring, urghhh!”

Laura tilted her head to the side “Well… it’s not that bad. I mean, you can’t always top what you did best.”

“See! Even you think it’s lame, I have a big problem in my hands.”

Laura turned back to Carmilla with indignant eyes to her “Even me, what the hell that’s supposed to mean?”

Carmilla pinched the bridge of her nose. “You said yourself you’re my number one fan, and if even my most true fan thinks my words stinks, it’s because I’m sincerely fucking screwed!”

“That’s not what I said, Carm, come on.” Laura looked up to Carmilla with a new smile on her face “Maybe you just need some inspiration.”

Carmilla dropped her head back. “Oh, you don’t understand.”

“What I don’t understand, drama queen?” Laura sneaked her hands under Carmilla’s shirt around her waist. “You have been using our sex life shamelessly so far. What difference does it make now?” Laura raised her hands and traveled her fingers at Carmilla’s belly.

Carmilla displayed her best smirk to Laura as she held her hands going up her body. “Well this is not about us and sort of feels wrong.”

“Are you having some sort of morals crisis now?”

“This not about morals, Cupcake…”

Laura removed her hands from Carmilla and stood still, waiting for her answer.

“So… what this is about?”

“I don’t enjoy doing this anymore” Carmilla confessed.

“Writing!?” said Laura with the most confused high pitch she could mastered.

Carmilla huffed and shook her head in disbelief “Writing about meaningless sex.”

“Oh…” Laura felt another wave of confusion. She was not really a night person for sure. What more could she guess wrong?

“For a period of my life it was very easy and fun, but now it feels forced and contrived. It’s like I’m betraying my very own judgment on love and all of those things.”

“You are indeed a philosophy major.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes to Laura, who was holding a laugh. “How sensitive of you.”

Carmilla shifted under Laura, preparing to stand up, but Laura grabbed the chair’s armrests and locked Carmilla under her weight. “I was kidding, I’m sorry.” She looked with puppy eyes to Carmilla. “I should know better than making fun of something so important to you.”

“Laura… don’t…”

“I’m really sorry, Carm.” Laura placed her hands on Carmilla’s arms. “This is like second nature for you, writing about sex and really everything about sex, you seem so wise about it, and so confident, I could not even conceive you having second thoughts about it at all.”

Laura took a deep breath after finish her long speech, noticing Carmilla’s features getting softer.

“Sex is not the problem, Laura.” The sound of her own name on Carmilla’s mouth stung a little bit, but she knew she deserved that. “It’s the concept of it and how it changed so drastically for me.”

“Okay…” Laura nodded then looked around her. “Just a minute.” She left Carmilla’s lap and reached for the other chair near her own desk, one she barely used lately.

Laura placed the chair facing Carmilla and sat on it. She rested her right hand on Carmilla’s knee in comfort manner. “Why do think it changed?”

Carmilla was reluctant to say anything. But seen Laura like that, with her big honey eyes smiling so tenderly for her, could melt any resistant in her. “I thought that it would be obvious for you.”

“It’s really not. Can you tell what it is?”

Carmilla kept her eyes concentrated on Laura’s. “Love.”

Laura just nodded, not really entirely sure of what Carmilla was meaning. But, luckily, her wife carried on. “I can’t fathom the idea of having sex with a person having no feelings for them.”

Laura nodded almost unnoticed this time, Carmilla’s words still sinking in her.

“The meet of two people based on lust and lust only seems so inconceivable in my mind now that…” she diverted her eyes from Laura for a second, looking out for something deep in her thoughts. "That, If I merely try to draft some lines of this frivolous encounter, I feel empty, and the more I try to do it, the more of a farce I feel myself...”she sighed. “And then I ended up writing about us, because that’s all I have that feels true, but it’s also feels very wrong…”

Carmilla’s eyes lost contact with Laura’s. Her wife patted her knee again, giving it a light squeeze. “Oh Carm… You know I don’t mind, right? I mean, you can write about us and pretend it is just fictional, like you said before, who will know, right?”

Carmilla gave Laura a faint smile. “Cupcake… I know this comes from a good place, but it’s not simple like that.”

“Why not Carmilla? It’s your last book, right? I mean, the last book on this erotic genre you’re doing?”

“Yes it is, but-“

“Think out of the box, for a little bit, okay?” Laura leaned back on her chair and started to gesticulate with her hands. “This is the last statement of C.M. Arcillma, the last stand of this beloved author who filled the lives of a group of women… well, maybe some men too and…, well, people in general, we can’t restrict your audience to lesbians, I mean, yes, people!” She raised her right hand in a victorious fist. “This is the last time we will see of Mircalla who’s to say she can’t have real love at the end?”

“Love?”

“Yeah, Carmilla, love!” Laura inclined forward approaching Carmilla. “If it happened to you, it can happen to her too, don’t you think?”

“I really didn’t think about it, to be honest.”

Laura leaned back to the chair, beaming a wide smile. “There you go!” But her smile just last a few more seconds and it was replaced by a yawn. “I’m sure your brain now is boiling with new ideas, so…” she stretched her arms, getting up from the chair and giving a step in Carmilla’s direction. “That’s my cue to go.”

Laura placed a kiss on Carmilla’s forehead and bounced happily to the door, looking back to Carmilla with a quizzical smile. “Writer’s block averted?”

Carmilla nodded. “Oh yeah, Cupcake.”

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Maybe it would be better with less orange and more purple” said Perry pointing to a color sample scale to Laura, “those skulls brings some darkness, I think, and we don’t want that.”

“Not if we make it a little more flowery than ‘blackness of night is coming to town’, you know?” said Laura gesturing with her hands.

Perry tilted her head to side, leaning more on the kitchen island of the Karnstein-Hollis household. “I can see where you want to go with that, maybe bring some pink with the white to break the heavy atmosphere.”

“I like that!” said Laura excited, searching for pictures on her tablet. “I saw a nice arrangement on this site-“

A very loudly noise of cleaning throat was made from the other end of the island. “Pink and white?! Seriously?!” said an offended Carmilla feeding Riley some broccolis and carrots in a high chair. 

“Well, you wanted a Halloween themed party, Carmilla, even though your birthday is a week after the Halloween, and shared with your baby boy first birthday, so as you can imagine, it’s not easy to combine all of this and make a tasteful and pleasant party for everyone involved” said Perry as a matter of a fact, turning her attention back to Laura. “Yes, this is a very good place to start, Sweetie!”

“I told you-“ barely said Laura before Carmilla cut her off with another exaggerated cleaning throat sound.

“Don’t we” Carmilla gestured to her and Riley, who was taking some of the food with his own hands, making a big mess on the chair “have a saying in this matter, since we are the ones at the center of this party?”

Perry looked at Carmilla with an annoyed glare. “Are you talking for your son too, now?”

“Of course I am, because first of all, that’s what parents are for, and since he can’t speak on proper English yet for himself, and I’m the only one who understand his gibberish, and yes, second of all, I’m sharing my birthday with him for the rest of our lives, so I am indeed talking for him.” She breathed again. “So… back to the original plan, a late Halloween party.”

“We never changed the route of our theme” protested Perry.

 

“I know I’m just here to cook and nobody really asked my opinion about anything”, said Lafontaine turning from the stove. “But I think you could have a table like a Dr. Frankenstein lab area, and use some dry ice to make some smoke, I can arrange the special effects material.”

“I like that, Lafontaine” said Carmilla turning to them. “We can have that.”

“Really? Lafontaine? Since when you call me by my name, Vampira?” they said with a very interrogative face to Carmilla.

“Since forever” said Carmilla with a shrug, giving Riley more food.

“It seems someone is really desperate to have some backup” said Perry in an aloof manner. “Desperate enough to kiss someone else’s ass.”

“What the hell are you-“ said harshly Carmilla, not able to conclude her sentence by Laura’s interruption.

“Can’t you all stop!?” stated firmly Laura, raising her two hands. “We are all adults here, so let’s just act like that… you know, adults. Okay?” She looked around to all the people in the room.

Carmilla was feeding Riley again, Perry gave a simple nod and Lafontaine attention was back to the pot on the stove.

“So, as I was saying, we need to make things less dark and more fun, we need some balance between the party of a one year old boy, and a 25 years old adult woman.”

“Kind of adult” said Lafontaine under their breath, receiving the death stare from Laura.

After more minutes of talking and the eventual disagreement, they settle into a decoration that was approved for all the involved ones.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“I’m so glad your dad had a date today, so Perry was the only left to take care of Riley” said Carmilla pushing a shop cart alongside with Laura, who’s attention was more turned to the grocery list.

“You know I’m listening to what you’re saying, right?” said Lafontaine a few feet away from them, taking some sauce cans with them. 

“You’d prefer I said things to your back? Okay, then” Carmilla shrugged looking at Laura. “Earth to Cupcake, are you listing to me?”

Laura just nodded, not taking her eyes from the list “Yeah, I’m really surprised my dad finally decided to move on, it’s about time.”

“That’s not-“

“Ouch!” said Lafontaine placing the cans in the cart. “That must hurt, huh, Carmilla?”

“You’re little piece of sh-“And before Carmilla could mouth the whole word out, Laura was giving her a stern look. Carmilla held herself and gave Laura a poker face smile. “Now you are listening?”

“I’m always listening, dear wife” said Laura kissing her cheek and leaving Carmilla a bit flustered.

Lafontaine gave a loud laugh. “I’m heading to the chips” they said before turning to the other aisle.

“Okay, I’ll give your best friend a break, but you have to admit she likes to provoke me.”

Laura tilted her head to the side, placing her pencil on her mouth. “You know you’re my best friend, right?”

“Am I?”

“Of course you are.”

“But what about Perry? Is she your second best friend now?”

“I don’t like to put friendships in a scale, Perry is my best friend who is only a friend. But you…” she got closer to Carmilla bumping her shoulder on her. “You’re so much more.” 

Another blush caught Carmilla off guard. They kept walking slowing and pushing the cart.

“So…” said Carmilla. “Care to share with your bestie here where the idea to seduce me in a very hardcore manner in the middle of night came from?”

Laura bit her lower lip and gave Carmilla a very mischievous smile. “Oh, that?” Carmilla nodded. “That was just me giving you another hand at your writer’s block problem.”

“And what a glorious hand you gave me under the sheets” Carmilla matched Laura’s smile.

“That’s also another thing I don’t want ever to hear again, geez” said Lafontaine coming with a huge pile of snacks in their arms and dropping all in the cart. 

This time it was Laura who was blushing in a deep tone of red.

“It’s your own fault you keep barging us into the most inappropriate moments.”

“I’m barging!?” They shook their head in disbelief. “You’re in a very public place, while shopping for your kid’s birthday party and it’s my fault to caught ears on something very intimate you two are sharing? I don’t think so!”

“Yeah, Laf, you’re right and we are sorry, very sorry” said Laura gaining back her posture. “We were inappropriate, that will never happen again, I promise you.” She gave her friend the best smile she could master in the eye of the situation.

“I do hope so.” They gave Laura a small nod. “I’m going to take the baking soda.”

While Carmilla was still rolling her eyes for the whole situation, Laura turned to her in a quick manner. “So, who do you think is the mystery woman?”

“What mystery woman?”

“You know, the one my dad is going out for the fifth date now. He said if things keep going alright with them, he will bring her to the party.”

“Oh really?” Carmilla nodded satisfied. “Good for Mr. Hollis… I think he is finally getting something, right?”

Laura twisted her features, placing a hand on Carmilla’s sholder. “Please Carm, don’t you ever talk about my dad’s getting or not, grows!”

“Okay Princess, no more talks about your father’s sex life.”

Laura grunted and gave Carmilla a light slap.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

After another week of preparations, the birthday party was finally happening. It was the very first time Laura and Carmilla filled their house with so many people. No one was wearing any costumes, but the decoration was something suitable for the occasion. Little by little Carmilla was giving way to Laura’s and Perry ideas to a more gentle theme. Lafontane’s lab table was more festive and cheering than scary and creepy. As the music filled the air and everybody was having a good time, Carmilla’s and Laura’s attention was divided between guests and their child. Luckily Riley was in a good mood and even getting along in the arms of some “strangers”. He was really his mother’s son, thought Carmilla.

“So, any news about my dad? I’m getting worried, Carm”

“He said he is coming. The lady had something that made them late, but they’re on their way, don’t worry.”

“Do you think we have time for your birthday present?”

“What kind of present is that?”

“The one I want to give you in privacy.”

“Don’t matter what it is, I’m sure Lafontaine will butt in and say it’s all our fault.”

“I’m not going to give you anything sex related.”

“Now I’m the one disappointed.”

“Oh, be serious, come upstairs with me.”

Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand and took her up the stairs. In the middle of the living room Lafontaine took a look at them and shook their head. “How much do you want to bet they are going to have sex up stairs?” they said to Perry, elbowing her.

Perry tilted her head to the side. “I really don’t think they are going to do that.” She tilted her head to the other side. “I don’t know about Carmilla, but I’m sure Laura would never do that in the middle of her son’s birthday party.”

“It’s Carmilla’s party as well.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter what is going to happen up there, let’s just make sure no one interrupt them, okay”

“Fine” they said losing the teasing smile on their face.

 

**/:\/:\/:\**

 

“Okay, sit there and just wait a second” Laura said pointing their bed to Carmilla and going to the wardrobe.

Carmilla sat and kept paying attention to Laura. “I don’t know why, but for some reason I feel nervous.”

Laura came back with something that looked like a book and gave it to Carmilla sitting on her side. 

Carmilla looked at the hardcover block on her hands with a lock and felt it weight before opening it. “Did you write a book, or something?”

Laura shook her head “No, I have no skills for that, you’re the only writer in the family. This is not something I did, just something I found and waited for this moment to hand it to you.”

Carmilla opened the lock and unfolded the cover. She started to look at the collection of pictures and her eyes started to filled with tears.

“Oh my God, Laura… is this real?”

Laura nodded. “Happy birthday, my love.” She gave Carmilla a very tender kiss on her cheek, while Carmilla was mesmerized with the images so long forgot on her memory.

 

The book was in fact a photograph album from Carmilla’s family. The first pages she saw her parents in their early years of dating, then after the marriage. Two pages after she saw her mother pregnant with her, and then the very first pictures of herself as a baby.

“I can’t believe this still exist, but how?”

Laura was also lost in emotions seeing Carmilla’s reaction to the pictures. “Do you remember that cleaning I did in the basement that day?”

“It was there?”

“Yeah, it was in a very dusty cardboard box crammed under the stairs.”

“I remember looking all over the place before we started the remodeling, but I didn’t see anything like this… I did not check so far under the stairs.”

“Well, I did so… “ Laura gave a chuckle “I found this pictures of a couple I’ve never seen before and a little girl with a very familiar face.”

Carmilla wiped her face with the back of her hand. “I was starting to forget how they looked like.”

“Yeah, they were very pretty, I know now where you got your looks from” Laura chuckled. “You’re like a mix of both of them. And so very cute.”

“This is the second best birthday present ever” Carmilla said turning to Laura and giving a lingering kiss on her lips.

“Just second best?” Laura whined after Carmilla left her lips. “This surely deserves a first place.”

“No, no.” She bit her lower lip and gave Laura a sort of hard look. “I don’t believe you forgot about the number one.”

Laura slapped her own face and covered it with both hands. “Oh my God, I totally forgot!” she briefly removed her fingers from her eyes. “I’m a terrible mother.”

“No, you’re not” Carmilla said pulling out Laura’s hands from her face and giving her a hug. “You’re the best mother, best daughter, best friend, best wife.”

Laura felt herself confortable in Carmilla’s embrace and hugged her back properly. In her mind she could not remember any moment she hugged Carmilla like that. She could even feel her soul being warmed with Carmilla’s energy of pure love hitting her like a joyful wave.

 

After sharing the melting heart moment, Laura and Carmilla went downstairs again, hands to hands. They stopped at the last step and started to admire the happiness in Riley eye’s as Perry was holding him and Lafontaine was making funny faces and taking the best giggles from him. Carmilla squeezed Laura’s hands on hers.

“One year… God I can’t believe.”

Laura nodded. “Yeah, so much has happened, but at the same time it seems it was too fast.”

“It was indeed.” Carmilla took Laura’s hands to her face and gave it a sweet kiss. “And right now I’m sure about one thing, Cupcake.”

Laura diverted her eyes from Riley and stared at Carmilla, still noticing the redness that the tears left on her. “What?”

“I think we need another muffin.”

Laura chuckled and squeezed Carmilla’s hand back. “Another muffin, huh?” She bit her lower lip. “You remembered what I said about another pregnancy?”

“Yeah, I do…” Carmilla shrug. “But, what the hell, I’m willing to do it.”

“Are you sure?”

And then Carmilla turned completely to Laura looking deep into her eyes “Do you want another kid too?”

Laura released her own lip and gave Carmilla a heart melting smile “I would love to see a little Carmilla running around this house.”

Carmilla chuckled. “A little Carmilla?” and another chuckle. “It can be another boy, you know?”

“I don’t know, but something tells me it will be a girl.”

“But not right now. I need to get back to school, to finish these books and then, we could try it.”

“Yeah… I still have some sperm from Riley’s donor. That way they also would be biologic siblings… if you don’t mind another gingerish baby.”

“I love ginger babies… So, are you in? For baby number 2?”

“Yes, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sequel? Maybe.
> 
>  
> 
> [theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com](http://theoasisintheisland.tumblr.com)


End file.
